


Bittersweet

by GimanKyoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically everyone is dead, Bath Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Broken Thor, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Conditioning, Coping, Crying, Dark Thor, Depression, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drinking, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Edging, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Relationship, Gags, Gaslighting, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Loki is dead, Lots of Cum, Manipulation, Marathon Sex, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Odin is dead, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Thor, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Some Physical Abuse, Stomach Bulge, Stress Relief, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor uses sex to cope, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, War, frigga is dead, handjobs, slight pregnancy kink, use of Y/N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimanKyoki/pseuds/GimanKyoki
Summary: Thor has lost all those who were dear to him: his father, his mother and his brother.He, now at the brink of war, is a mere shell of the man he once was. So much so that one "simple" act of kindness will make him an addict to our dear reader.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 114
Kudos: 543





	1. An act of kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has lost all who are dear to him: his father, his mother and his little brother. The loss leaves his empty and cold.
> 
> That is until one woman tries to comfort him out of the kindness of her heart. A kindness that the golden king soon becomes addicted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is all set up with a beginning of just pure exposition. I wrote it like that in order to get to the smut faster. First chapter is very tame, but trust me, you're in for a ride ;)

Thor, as King of Asgard, had been on Midgard for a few weeks, doing business with the most important political figures in said realm. In front of all of them, he showed clear confidence and knowledge of what he was doing and talking about. At least that was the facade he put on.

The past few months hadn't been easy for Thor. After Loki found out about his true heritage, he sided with the frost giants to kill Odin. His plan succeeded, but he was betrayed himself. After killing Loki, king Laufey had moved on to find Thor and his mother Frigga, intending to kill both and take over Asgard's throne. Thor was able to stop the latter from happening, but it was his mother he couldn't save. He had lost his entire family within the span of a few hours. And Laufey somehow managed to escape Thor's grasp.

Needless to say it took a hard toll on Thor and his mental state. It had been a few months since everything went down, and yet the unending feeling of cold emptiness hadn't subsided. It was all Thor knew nowadays.

He had long been looking forward to becoming king, ever since he was a child even. But not like this. He was crowned mere days after the loss of his family, simply because Asgard needed a leader in those dark, uncertain days.

Thor, as the new king of the golden realm, immediately declared war on Laufey, and Jötunheim as a whole. That was Thor's whole reason for his visit to Midgard. Though it was overall quite an insignificant place, it housed a few beings powerful enough to catch his attention. He needed as many warriors and realms on his side for this war as he could possibly get. The frost giants had had thousands of years to prepare for this battle and if Heimdall's vision was to be believed, and it most certainly was, they were more ready than ever.

Thor had finished another long day of listening to Midgardian politicians yell at each other about "the dangers of making deals with a guy claiming to be a god when we know nothing about his home!". Forget about making this a quick visit.

The people of this realm had at the very least gifted Thor a nice chamber to stay in. It was inside what they called a "hotel". It was quite small compared to his chambers on Asgard, but he didn't bother complaining.

The day had been long and Thor was tired. All he wanted was to drown his sorrows with some good drinks and cry himself to sleep again.  
He struggled with the door's keycard for a moment, the tears blurring his vision were not making it any easier.

When he finally got in, he dropped Mjolnir down and, accidentally, slammed the door shut. When he did so he was met with a yelp coming from inside the room.  
Thor summoned Mjolnir back up to his hand, ready to strike at the intruder. He slowly walked around the corner as he lifted his mighty hammer and-

"I'm so sorry... your highness." There was a small woman standing in front of him with quite the shocked expression. "You've returned earlier than expected. I'll leave immediately." She said.

From the looks of it the lady had been there to clean the room. Thor was used to having maids back home so he wasn't weirded out.

He wordlessly dropped Mjolnir again, the bang of it hitting the ground made the maid-lady flinch. He walked over to the little cooling cabinet where the drinks were kept. He grabbed what he had been told to be alcohol, clumsily opened up the bottle and downed it in a single gulp.

It was doing nothing for him. Midgardians were way weaker than Asgardians and so was their liquor.

In his frustration Thor threw the bottle at the wall across from him, where it promptly shattered.

The woman had her back turned when this happened and again let out a high pitched noise as a response.

Thor saw her from the corner of his eye; she seemed eager to leave.

He couldn't tell you why, but this only made him all the more angry.

In a blind rage he kicked the mini fridge hard enough to shatter its glass door. Next he pushed some stuff off of some shelves and punched a hole right through the wall.

Then he stopped.

And it was quiet.

Why had he just done those things? He would never understand.

Thor didn't realize he had started crying again, until he was on his knees. He wasn't a loud cryer, but in all the silence it was more than clear.

He was so confused with his own actions. He hated everything that had happened, but perhaps more so how it all affected him.

"Sir..." Thor had completely forgotten about the lady in the room. Her voice was barely above a whisper, only just loud enough to be heard over Thor's cries. "Is everything... Is there anything I could maybe do for you?"

He didn't say anything. He almost desperately wanted to, but words simply couldn't be formed in his head.

Suddenly Thor felt a soft touch on his cheeks. A warmth he had been starved from enveloped his face. It was the woman's hands. Then her pleasant voice spoke again: "Everything will be just fine... Please look at me."

The woman had some real guts acting like this right after his outburst, Thor thought. It only made the gesture even greater.

In reality the woman was beyond scared and wasn't even sure why she was doing all of this. But it was as if a sort of motherly instinct came out of her and all she wanted to do was care for this broken man.

Thor slowly, carefully looked up and focused on how the other person was touching him, on how her eyes sparkled with genuine care, sharing these words with him, like a guardian angel would.

"Please..." He whispered with a cry. "Please don't let me go..."

Thor didn't see, but her eyes widened.

"I-I-I won't... I'm right here." This whole situation was positively bizarre. She looked down a little, "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"

Thor, getting defensive, probably from realizing just what was going on, scoffed, "And how would you be able to help me?"

The woman's eyes looked back up to him, hopeful, "Well, I actually work here to pay for my psychology degree! I'm only in my second year, but it's pretty clear you suffer from... something. Maybe if you tell me about what's upsetting you, I'd be able to diagnose you and you can get the proper help you need." She tried to choose her words as carefully as possible, as to not cause another outburst.

Unstable. That was probably the best way to describe Thor's current mental state. He didn't even notice his crying had gotten worse until he heard his shaky voice crack, "Why..?"

The woman, extremely afraid she had upset him with his words, asked, "E-excuse me?"

"Why would you help me?"

She didn't even know herself.

"Because it's clear to me you are unhappy," She put her hands on top of his, "I don't like to see people that way."

It was so strange. The warmth of this woman's hands was a type of sensation Thor had missed for so long. And now that he had found it again, he never wanted to lose it. Ever.

Call it desperation, it probably was, but Thor simply couldn't help himself when he launched forward and locked his lips around those of the woman.

She was taken aback, clearly. She tried to push the god away, but he didn't budge. Instead he put one hand on her back and one on her ass, pulling her as close to him as possible. The warmth of her body spurred him on. It was as if he had been set on fire, after being frozen for so long. For the first time in months everything around Thor seemed to disappear and he let go of all his worries.

He finally pulled away in order to breathe.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Thor with incredible passion, the woman with scared confusion.

"S-sir-" She cut herself off, not being capable of even beginning to word her feelings.

"You said you wanted to help me, no?"

Sure, she just hadn't exactly envisioned this.

"Well, I mean, I meant it in more of a therapy type of way. I just... Don't know if I can do what you want me to do. I don't think I should."

Now Thor felt something very different. A weird combination of some of his earlier emotions.

"Come on, please. One night, my lady. One night is all I ask of you. I beg you for this mercy." Though his words were where the desperation was obvious, his expression and tone were where the rage started to shine through once again.

The woman, though she usually always wanted to help out where she could, was definitely skeptical. "You don't even know my name." She pointed out.

"Then tell me."

This dude really wasn't just gonna let her go, was he?

She sighed, "It's Y/n."

In yet another surprise, Thor captured her lips once more. This time however it was much more tender and way shorter.

"You have a truly gorgeous name. Glad to see it fits with the rest of you."

Of course Y/n blushed at the comment. How else could she possibly react?

There was silence between the two now. Once again they stared into each other's eyes, this time Y/n looked closer and vaguely registered the deeply rooted sadness in Thor's eyes. In return, Thor saw nothing but genuine care. It made him feel kind of bad for asking such a big thing of her earlier. Kind of.

"You know what, if you are not prepared to take such a step I will not force you to. But still, I beg even if you only touch me with your hands, I need to feel you. Make sure you are not merely another dream of false hope."

Now she definitely felt bad. Why didn't she just take this second offer? Seriously, how bad could it possibly be if she gets to decide how far she wants to go? Besides she had always been awful at saying no to people.

"I..." One last time she looked into his eyes, they were just too hopeful to say no to, "I'll do it." Thor smiled warmly. "But I'll do so at my own speed." She clarified before he could even get a word out.

Thor grabbed Y/n's hand and pressed it to his lips. "As you please, my lady. Now... What do you want me to do?" He looked at her expectedly.

Y/n was kind of caught off guard by the question.

"I, uh... I-I guess you should... Take you shirt off. Maybe lay down." She nodded towards the bed. God, why couldn't she just be confident for once.

Thor smiled one last time at her before quickly following her orders. He removed his chest plate and all but ripped off the tunic he'd been wearing underneath. Then he climbed onto the bed. He half-sat, half-laid against the headboard, opening his arms to beckon Y/n closer.

She did. Though unsure at first, she settled for straddling his abdomen. Thor's breath hitched as she did.

She studied his upper body carefully. Wow. He was absolutely ripped. Y/n subconsciously traced the hard lines of his abs with her fingers. There were a few scars as well. Ones that made her curious.

"I take it you enjoy your view." Thor almost chuckled. It momentarily snapped Y/n out of her trance, but she was quickly put back into it when she moved onto his arms.

She traced all lines, stroked all his naked skin with the back of her hand and massaged it all. 

She then slowly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the middle of his chest. She continued, slowly working her way over his entire upper body, peppering kisses on every square inch of the god.

Y/n's confidence was finally starting to build. She dared to go a little further then and softly darted out her tongue to trace his muscles with. 

Thor's breathing had sped up almost instantly and so it hadn't been a while before Y/n could feel his hard on rub against her ass through his pants. That in turn riled her up.

After quite a while of these slow, sensual touches Thor started to slowly, carefully grind himself upwards. It was very clear what he desired most, but Y/n still didn't want to just throw herself at the man who had been a complete stranger about an hour ago, and honestly still was.

Still, she would feel guilty if she just left him all aroused, so she eventually moved one of her hands down to the laces of his pants.

She undid them carefully, studying his face for his reaction.

He looked at her, pleadingly.

She moved backwards as little as possible and moved her hand further down south. She swallowed as she felt Thor's length against her palm.

He moaned softly and that was all the encouragement Y/n needed to start moving her hand up and down, stroking his shaft with great enthusiasm.

She had no clue just how desperate Thor was to touch her. He wanted more, but now it was because of more than his previous feelings of loneliness, now it was lust as well. He wanted nothing more than to free her breasts and suck on her nipples until they were hard, which from the looks of it was already the case, he wanted to hold her hips down and grind himself into her. The only reason he didn't was because he was petrified of the idea of scaring her away now. If this was the pace she wanted to go at, so be it.

Thor had always thought that the idea, even the concept of a, near, instant love-connection with someone was completely preposterous, but he understood it now. He felt it.

Without warning he came. He groaned Y/n's name and rutted up against her by instinct. Then he laid there. He laid there without uttering a single word for so long that Y/n eventually got up to go wash his cum off of her hand.

When standing in the bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked stressed. She just wanted to get out of that place.

She'd seen it; The look of pure adoration in Thor's eyes right before he came. It scared her for reasons she wasn't even sure of. Though her mind jumped to completely different worries when she spotted a clock. A distraction she was eager to jump on, just to forget all else.

"So uhm, I have to continue my job now," Y/n spoke in a hurry as she gathered all her cleaning supplies, "My boss is already going to kill me for being in here for so long and I really don't want to make it worse."

"I understand," Thor smiled, "but when will I get to see yo-" The door slammed before he could even finish his sentence.

He wanted to be pissed off at her, but simply couldn't get himself to be.

He spend nearly all night thinking of her, cock in hand, trying to find that feeling she had given him again. But it was impossible. He needed her. He needed her in so many ways.

In the end he concocted a plan. A plan to get himself everything he wanted from this realm and more.

* * *

"You all know the deal I proposed was for me to protect you from all other realms that may want to cause yours harm and I would give you access to all technology from Asgard and its allies. All I asked in return was for your best warrior to fight alongside me if need be. I thought this was a very reasonable plan, but I see now that you Midgardians really do not change." Thor sighed, "I see now that further discussion will likely not get us anywhere and so I have decided to start discussing the matter differently." He put his hand out for Mjolnir, an intentionally intimidating gesture for sure, "How about instead I phrase it a little differently; if you mortals are not on my side I will assume you stand against me. I will call down my armies and leave nothing of your realm, until you all fall to your knees and beg me for mercy. And you know I am perfectly capable of doing so."

Now he had their attention.

"Let's not make this about threats, okay? If all you want is some... "warriors", we can easily deliver. I think we may finally be able to wrap this all up." One of the politicians hurriedly said. Others nodded in agreement.

"Not yet." For a moment everyone seemed to freeze and, or tense up. Thor elaborated: "There is one more thing I want... A lady. I encountered her yesterday in my chambers and was very... intrigued. We have a deal only if I get what I asked for earlier _and_ if I shall be granted the rights to bring her home with me to Asgard and do with her as I please."

One of the men, the one who had seemed to dislike Thor from the moment he landed in this wretched realm, instantly spoke up: "So you basically want us to find a woman you ran into one time... and make her your slave?"

Well if you say it like that it sounds bad. _I just want what's best for me- her. Us!_ Thor thought

"I think I made myself clear." He answered dryly. "So... Do we have a deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not exactly the best writer, so please tell me what you think! <3


	2. Going where, with who and why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Thor got exactly what he asked for, but will Y/n share his enthusiasm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is again not very long, but this is just finishing up the "prologue". From the next chapter onwards we're getting into the real stuff.
> 
> (Btw. I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy. I'm wishing you all the best of luck with this crappy situation <3)

Well, it was official. Y/n was gonna get fired, she was pretty damn sure of it. I mean she couldn't exactly be surprised; she spend nearly two hour giving a guest a handjob, instead of, you know, doing her job. So getting called to her boss' office was to be anticipated, even if it did happen three days later.

She quietly knocked on his door and opened it after hearing a ' _come in_ ' being shouted through it.

Y/n's heart was beating like crazy. And her nerves weren't settled when she spotted three men in official looking black suits standing next to the desk of her boss.

"Uhm, you call- you called me in." Y/n said, not taking her eyes off of all the unknown faces.

It's important to mention she knew some stuff about the whole 'there-is-more-than-one-realm' thing. At this point everyone did, it was all the media was talking about. She had also known about Thor's status, hence her addressing him accordingly and her added fear of refusing him anything. For a moment Y/n thought that her little escapade with Thor might be why the guys were, but that didn't really make sense nor explain a thing in this situation.

"Yeah, well, you actually aren't here for me. It's something about these guys." Even Y/n's usually stone cold boss seemed somewhat nervous, which in turn upped her anxiety.

"Yes, that would be correct." One of the suited men, a bald guy, who seemed to be like their leader, spoke as he eyed Y/n up and down. Next he shot her boss a glare, who in turn responded by leaving the room.

"We are here because of a... specific request made by the king of Asgard." Y/n clenched her jaws. She swallowed hard, though her throat felt tight.

"Is it true you are the one who encountered the king a few days ago?" There seemed to be no point in lying, they clearly already knew the answer anyway. Words couldn't be formed on Y/n's tongue, however. This situation was somehow even more terrifying than the whole ordeal with Thor.

"Well, he's seemed to, how do I put this? Take a liking in you. Now I understand this must all be very unexpected, but know that it is all for the greater good."

"Why? What's happening?" Y/n finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"In order for us to keep the peace in our... _realm_ , you'll be required to go to his."

It took some time, maybe a few seconds, maybe more than a minute, but Y/n had a hard time really taking in the words. And even by the end of it she couldn't do more than ask the one, short question:

"Why?"

"I apologize, Mrs. Y/l/n, but I have no way of knowing. All he told us is that he was intrigued by you. So the answer really lies with you and what happened between you both."

And that's when it really sank in. He probably only wanted her so she could get him off again.

"Do I at least have a choice?"

The man looked slightly uneasy, "The fate of our entire planet may very well rest upon this deal. We'll essentially have to write away your rights, but it's a sacrifice we are required to make." Some sort of slave, that's what she'd be. A sex slave.

"This is crazy. You're crazy!" Y/n yelled out. One of the other men in a black suit stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder; a signal for her to calm down. She didn't.

"Get your hands off me! I not gonna be the slave of some random dude, just because he has a god complex!" At this point the man who had tried to calm her, grabbed Y/n from behind, pinning her arms to her side and restraining most movements.

Then the third man stepped forward for the first time, "M'am, I have to request you work with us. It will make this a lot easier for all of-" The man was cut off when Y/n started to violently kick her legs out at him.

She might have had difficulty saying no to people, but she wasn't about to throw her life away just like that.

The bald man who had been speaking most of the time sighed. He snapped his fingers and nodded to the third man, who promptly walked up behind Y/n and did... something. She couldn't see what was going on, but she felt a sharp, be it short, pain in her arm. Almost like she was being violently pinched.

Then suddenly the world began to spin. Y/n's whole body sagged and eventually turned numb and paralyzed, a strange tingle echoing all through her.

They must have injected something into her, Y/n thought.

As dizzy as she was, she never fully fell asleep. As a result she got the pleasure of experiencing everything. From her being carried out the back door, to her being put onto the backseat of a big black car.

The bald leader of the suited guys sat next to her and got uncomfortable close. To bad Y/n couldn't move away.

"I can see why the guy would ask for you." He randomly whispered as he slowly put his hand on Y/n's leg. She desperately wanted to move away from him, but couldn't. "I'm sure he has a whole plan of what he's gonna do with you."

Then suddenly, the car stopped. For a moment Y/n was almost happy to have reached the destination. But then the suited man's words hit her like a truck and she realized that he was probably right.

One of the man's goons opened the door next to Y/n. He picked her up bridal style and she was barely able to look around. At first she saw nothing but grass, she must have been on some sort of field. But then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted him. Thor was standing there, first with a satisfied grin, but it soon dissolved into an unpleasant frown when he saw how Y/n is being handled.

"Why are you holding her like that?" He demanded, a sudden rush of possessiveness coming to the front of his mind.

"She was fighting back to much, so I had her sedated." The bald man answered, almost proudly.

Thor seemed to take a second to process the words. The sky turned dark in a hurry and a sudden clap of thunder left everyone tense.

It took less than a second for Thor to throw Mjolnir.

Now the suited man layed on the grass, limp and lifeless. The blood freely flowing from his head soon painted the area around him red.

Y/n may not have been able to move, but she still cried.

Thor noticed, and it didn't improve his mood in the slightest.

He knew he should've gone to get her himself. I mean, she didn't really fight against him when they first met, so she'd probably have responded a lot more positive to him.

He stepped forward in a second and all but pulled Y/n from the other man's grip, who instantly let her go.

"Will she be okay?" Thor almost couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about a thing, your highness. She is currently still awake, she just can't move or speak. In two to four she'll be completely back to normal." He reassured.

"Good." Thor whispered, slowly wiping away Y/n tears before holding her closer against his chest. He shouted some things to his people in a foreign language, reluctantly thanked the remaining suited men and then yelled up at the sky.

Before Y/n knew it, they were being transported to Asgard. Not that she understood that, to her it just felt like she was having a drug trip; all the colors of the rainbow hurriedly flashed past her and took over her sight. She'd probably have subconsciously grabbed onto Thor tighter, had she been able too.

Thor did, however, notice the change in Y/n's breathing and how it was becoming more erratic. He knew this trip with the bifrost, as short as it was, must have been a horrifying new experience to her. He held her tighter, drawing circles over her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Everything is fine. You are safe. This is how it is supposed to be." He also whispered directly into Y/n's ear.

In a strange way, she did indeed experience a weird sense of comfort in the king's strong arms, not fully hearing that last part. Before she knew it the rainbow was gone again.

As Thor moved Y/n back into more of a bridal hold, she was left confused about her surroundings for a moment. But as Thor's soldiers started walking away a new, loud, but kind, voice spoke up.

"My king," The deep, somewhat grieving, tone went, "And lady Y/n. I expected your arrival."

_Uhm... What?_

Now Y/n had a million questions once again: who was this guy and how did he know her, for starters. But most importantly: What the fuck?!

"You know I would usually love to have a chat, Heimdall, but for now I have to go care for my lady." As he finished the sentence, Thor looked back down at Y/n face. She knew this, because she was looking at him too. He had a kind smile on his face. One that she would almost trust. Maybe she could even fall in love with it. Well, maybe if their circumstances had been different and she wasn't paralyzed in his arms.

Then a sound came from that smile. A friendly chuckle. Thor seemed almost proud as he walked out of the building they were in, and once again moved Y/n in his arms. This time so that she could see in front of them. And, _oh my god_...

The sight was almost like a painting. Or a drawing right out of a children's fantasy book. The long bridge in front of them, that had the same look as the rainbow they saw earlier, led to a land of, as far as Y/n could currently see, plenty of trees, beautiful villages and a gigantic golden palace. It was probably one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed.

"Welcome home." That's when the magnificent scenery shattered. It was all a lie. Y/n couldn't allow herself to forget that she was still here against her will. She was essentially a prisoner in the most gorgeous prison ever.

Together with Y/n, Thor was still clumsily carrying Mjolnir around. He grabbed the hammer in his hand a little firmer and leaned close to Y/n once more to whisper no more than 'perpare', before the hammer pulled them both off the ground. They flew over the entirety of the rainbow bridge and a large part of the city within a minute and if it had been a more careless situation, Y/n might actually have enjoyed it.

But alas, the two landed on a balcony of the palace. Thor opened a sliding door with one hand and stepped into a big room with Y/n.

He walked over to a table and gently put Mjolnir down. He then turned his attention back to the girl he's still holding:

"I apologize. This journey might have been a little much for you." He cracked that cute smile again as he walked over to something that Y/n couldn't see. She discovered it was a bed when she was put down on it.

"I am very sorry, my lady, but I have responsibilities and must go greet my people. I will send a healer here to make sure you really are okay and I will be back as soon as possible." At the end of his sentence, Thor kisses Y/n on her forehead. He then sighs, seemingly in content, and stalks back to the sliding door. On the way there he grabs Mjolnir again and within a few seconds he's flown off. All the while Y/n was left to do nothing but stare at the golden ceiling.

For a moment she tried to wake up, desperately wanting all of this to be a dream.

I mean, being forced to go live with a stranger, who's previously used you for his own pleasure and who's also most definitely crazy, does sound like quite the nightmare.

Y/n wasn't given a lot of time to think about this, however, since there was knock at the door. In her current state, Y/n was unable to respond to it, but the healer Thor had mentioned walked in after a few seconds anyway.

"Greetings." The older lady in white said. She seemed somewhat confused and overwhelmed herself. "I am Eir, I shall be examining you today."

Y/n at first tried to greet her back, but once again realized that she still couldn't.

The examination started with Nina looking at Y/n's exposed skin, probably searching for the place where she had been injected with the sedative.

The spot was on her upper arm, a piece of information Eir wrote down in a little notebook she had. The healer than went on to do a bunch more little tests, things like checking how fast Y/n's heart was going. Then came the questions.

"Please blink once for a 'yes' and twice for a 'no'. Do you suffer from any diagnosed physical or mental conditions?" Two blinks. Eir instantly wrote down the answer.

"Do you normally get sick often?" Two more blinks.

"Are you on any type of birth control?" _There it is._ One blink...

"Please, blink once if you are required to take it often and twice if it is long lasting." One blink.

"Great. That will be all. Thank you for cooperating. I apologize for the personal questions, but it is crucial for me to know all information. For now all I can do is suggest you get some sleep. The king shall likely be back soon and based on how he acted earlier, I would say he will probably get upset if you do not take good care of yourself. Also once you are able to move around and speak again, you can always call me if you have any questions. Have a pleasant day." As fast as Eir had appeared, she was gone. Y/n wished she could have asked about what in the holy everloving fuck was wrong with 'the king', but she'd have to save it for another day.

So now Y/n laid there. The sun outside was already starting to set and even up in the palace she was able to hear the festivities in the land below.

What her fate was, she didn't know. If she'd like it, she didn't know. But there was one thing she was sure about. It was gonna be one heck of a journey.


	3. Welcome to your new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n wants answers, but learns the hard way that you really shouldn't push to far when it comes to Thor, who is still highly unstable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've all seen the tags and warnings so you know what to expect, but I'll give another warning right here:
> 
> *This is the chapter where shit gets real. Like real real. Just keep that in mind.*

A warm ray of sunshine fell right on Y/n's closed eyes. She opened them with a few blinks, pulling up the blanket while rolling over, wanting to sleep a little longer before having to go to work.

A soft chuckle startled her into opening her eyes instantly. She stared right into Thor's bright blue eyes, who was smiling at her as he layed next to her, propped up on his elbow.

How could she have forgotten about the situation?

As a reflex Y/n awkwardly jumped out of the bed, wanting to get as far from the god as possible.

Thor immediately sat up himself, reaching a hand out towards Y/n, "Wow, wow, wow. Lady Y/n, please, calm down."

It was probably best to get straight to the point, "Why am I here?!"

"Please. I understand you might have some questions-"

"Oh, do I!"

Thor's face clearly showed some agitation at being interrupted. It wasn't too noticeable, but enough for Y/n to know she shouldn't do it again.

" _But_ the only way for me to answer them is if you remain calm and have a seat. Let us discuss."

Y/n stood still on high alert for a few seconds. Thor was actually being reasonable, but it might very well have been a trick so she would trust him.

Nonetheless she followed the shirtless man to a table that already had a assortment of different foods on it. From fruits to meats to cheeses and breads.

"We will soon be importing more Midgardian foods, to make sure you feel more at home." Thor announced, plucking a grape and popping it into his mouth as he sat down in one of the few fansy chairs surrounding the table.

Y/n reluctantly sat down, telling herself it was only because she was simply too hungry. Her last meal had been breakfast the previous day.

She scanned her options a little more carefully and, not trusting the strange, unknown fruits, chose a little bread bun to eat. It was still a little warm, clearly freshly baked.

It was quiet at the table as they both ate. Y/n tried her best to stay focused on herself an to ignore the man who was basically her kidnapper, but every now and then she couldn't help herself and she'd look up slightly. Every time she did, Thor would be looking at her too and their eyes would meet. After just a little bit it became very clear that Thorwas just constantly staring at her.

Y/n inevitably finished the bun, though she had tried to eat as slowly as possible. Now it was time to get real.

"I'll ask again... Why am I here?" It was the same question, but Y/n asked it in a much calmer manner. She realized she'd have to be careful not to upset the lunatic across from her.

Thor's expression quickly changed from the adoring look he kept giving her to a face that was nothing short of heartbroken. And as crazy as everything was, others being sad was still Y/n weakness, she couldn't stand seeing it. Though for a split second she wondered if he realized that too.

Thor took a deep breath.

"I have suffered a lot of losses, my lady. I could tell you all of it, but it would not change a thing. All I want you to know is that four days ago, when I met you, was the first time I have smiled, have genuinely felt anything other than depression in over I don't know how many months. And I just-" That's when the tears really came. It was weird, watching such a strong looking man cry. The tears alone were already enough to make Y/n cringe, "I did not ever want to lose that feeling. I _need_ you."

Y/n stayed silent for a bit.

What in the hell was she supposed to do now?

It took a minute, but Y/n mustered up all her strength, just to whisper: "What about _my_ feelings?"

For a moment Thor stared at Y/n almost in a confused way, but in the blink of an eye it was heartbroken again, "All your concerns are completely natural, but I need you to realize that life here is not going to be bad. I am king, after all. I can get you anything your heart desires."

"Didn't you have my rights signed away?" Y/n legitimately hoped she was mistaking with that fact, because it would make everything possible for him to do which frankly scared the shit out of her.

Thor clenched his fist, a fact that did not escape Y/n, "It was necessary to insure you would come with me." He said through gritted teeth.

"So you admit to knowing that I would never have come voluntarily and you came up with something to force me against my will." At this point Y/n was playing with fire, but she just needed him to hear himself and come to the realization that he was being egotistical. That might have been her only way of getting him to change.

Thor was, sadly, having none of it though. He stood up, pushing his chair back loudly in the process, "Do not dare to call me a selfish lover! I just offered you anything and everything and all I require in return is some cooperation, what is so difficult?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Y/n had gone to far. She had well and truly fucked up and regretted everything. She was practically about to cry in fear.

Thor's breath was deep and heavy as her marched around the table towards Y/n. She, being understandably terrified, backed away. She turned around with the intent of running, but was instantly tackled to the ground, crushed under Thor's heavy body mass.

"If you think of me as so selfish, it will not make a difference to you if I actually am." He proclaimed as he slowly started tugging at Y/n's pants.

She screamed out in terror, trying her best to kick him, but to no avail.

Thor moved, now holding both her small wrists with one hand above her head as the other struggled to open his own pants.

"Please! Please, I'm sorry. I'll cooperate, I promise! Please, stop!" The pleading had no effect. Thor's mind was now set on what he wanted and it couldn't be changed.

Y/n sobbed as she felt his hard length poke between her legs. She remembered how big it was and it made her thrash out even more.

"Please, wai-" Her sentence was cut of by her very own scream. Thor was too impatient.

He did his best to force himself into the woman under him, but not only was she dry as a dessert, but she was also tiny compared to him. It's not like he cared however. He used his hand that wasn't holding Y/n's wrists to hold her as still as possible, having his arm around her waist and his hand on her hip. He repeatedly gave small, but powerful thrusts, trying his best to get in. Eventually she started bleeding, which helped a little, but it still wasn't enough.

At that point Y/n's throat was so sore from all the screaming in both pain and fear that she didn't even make a single sound anymore, apart from her sobs and whimpers. She felt as if she was being ripped in two, actually afraid she would tear down there. She prayed Thor was already all the way in and that he'd make it quick, while in reality not even the entire head of his cock was in. The part that did manage to get in, however, felt magical to Thor, causing him to rut forward all the harder.

After probably over half an hour of trying, Thor roared, letting go of Y/n wrists and using that hand to punch the floor right next to her head.

"The Norns are playing a cruel joke on me." He said in a strangled voice as he rolled off of Y/n.

He laid there, on the floor catching his breath. It took him a few minutes before he even realized Y/n was crying. He turned his head in her direction. She was laying curled up in a ball, her back turned to him. She was still crying, though clearly trying to suppress it.

Thor slowly sat up as he slowly began to understand what he had just done. He had not cared about the fear or the pain of this person he so loved. Could he even say he loved her after what he had done to her?

But no, this was not his fault! If she had just been respectful, this would not have happened... Right?

That's when Thor noticed the blood coming from her crotch, staining her pants and dripping onto the floor. He felt sick.

"Lady Y/n..?" He whispered so softly he wondered if she had even heard him.

She did apparently, seeing as she moved her head slightly in his direction, "...Yes..?" Her voice trembled.

Thor couldn't stand the silence between them, but he also knew it was all part of his punishment.

"...Nevermind."

He got up very slowly, as if trying not to scare the still weeping girl. He walked into his bathroom, where he filled the tub. He wasn't yet sure for who.

As the tub was filling he saw himself in the mirror. He had forgotten to put is cock back into his pants and he looked at how it, together with that area of this pants, was stained with blood. Y/n's blood.

He quickly put it away, not standing the sight. He looked up and stared at his own face in the reflection. Once again that sick feelings emerged from his stomach. It was like he couldn't recognize himself. He looked older, more bitter. His expression mad and unpleasant. He couldn't believe what he'd become. He couldn't even stand to look at himself.

In another moment of mood swings, Thor latched out and punched the mirror. He could hear Y/n yelp in surprise in the other room.

Some shattered pieces of it were suck in his hand, causing it to violently bleed. He didn't care. He casually turned around and stopped the bath from filling. He walked out of the bathroom and to Y/n who was still laying in the same spot, though now in a more open position, laying on her back. She turned towards him slightly.

She slowly started backing away as Thor walked over to her. Sadly, she was still too hurt and he was too fast. Within a few steps he had caught up to he and picked her up. She wanted so desperately to fight him, but at this point she knew there was no point. She was to afraid of the consequences.

Once inside the bathroom Thor used his arm to shove away all the tiny pieces of mirror shards left on the counter in order to put Y/n down on it. His arm bled even more now, and he cared even less.

There were no words exchanged between the two of them. Though Y/n's tears made a return as Thor began slowly undressing her. Once she was fully naked he looked at her face, at the look of sheer mortification, pain and pleading that he knew would haunt him until the end of his days. He reached a hand out to her face. She flinched. Thor would usually have been upset, but now he just ignored it. He put his non bleeding hand on her cheek and tenderly wiped her tears away.

Then he picked her back up again. She clung to him like child, something which scared her, but not enough to stop. He turned to the bath and slowly put her down inside the water, which soon turned a light shade of red, both from her womanhood and Thor's arm.

There were still no words, no apology, no nothing.

Thor simply left her to care for herself, knowing she'd likely want him to disappear and never see her again.

Once he closed the door behind him he could hear Y/n start to cry again and it hurt his heart in an unexplainably awful way.

Yet in a sick, twisted twist of fate, when he thought back to the earlier events he felt himself slowly getting a hard on in his pants. He had loved dominating her, being able to decide himself what was going to happen. He loved being in control.

It also didn't help that he never got off in the first place. He couldn't resist his hand sliding down him body, imagining it was Y/n's again.

As he slowly stroked his thumb over the head of his cock he thought back to the godly sensation of being inside her. That's when he made up his mind: he had to find a way to get into her. There had to be a technique to stretch her out enough.

Thor's hand started to properly jack him off. Blood still poured from him arm, something he had completely forgotten about, and now stained all the clothes he was wearing. He kept making his movements faster and faster. His orgasm building on nothing but just the mere thought of having Y/n properly and all to himself.

His back arched slightly as he still stood in the middle of the room, and his climax exploded onto the inside of his pants, making them even dirtier.

It was no doubt the best orgasm of Thor's entire life.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Y/n didn't know how long she had been sitting in the bath. All she knew was that the water had turned cold a long time ago and it was now at the point where she was shivering.

She slowly stepped out of the tub and opened some cabinets, looking for a towel.

Even after sitting in the bath for so long and using nearly half a bar of soap, she still felt so gross. So dirty.

Once she had a towel she started scrubbing it all over her skin, as if she wanted to rub off all her existing skin and grow a new, cleaner one. One that didn't make her hate her own body.

After some time her skin was more than just a little irritated and so was Y/n when she realized Thor hadn't given her any new clothes to wear.

She sure as hell wasn't gonna step out into Thor's room naked, she'd just be asking for it at that point. Instead, she put on the clothes she had just been raped in. Luckily the blood stain wasn't wet anymore, that was at least _a_ positive.

While Y/n put the clothes on, her mind dwelled on that certain point: her asking for it.

I mean, she had seen Thor get more irritated, but she still chose to keep challenging him even though she knew very well that he was unstable.

Y/n really didn't want to blame herself in this situation, but she simply couldn't help it. She saw herself in the few shards of the mirror still hanging on the wall. She seemed broken. She was.

What if it was her own fault? Yeah, it definitely was.

In her spiraling and panicked state Y/n practically flew out of the bathroom, wanting to get away from her shattered reflection. Upon doing so, she froze for a second, terrified that Thor would get mad at her for storming in so abruptly. That's when she saw him.

He was laying on the ground face first, a large pool of blood surrounding him on all sides.

Y/n wasn't sure what to think. She didn't even know if he was dead or not, though her mind immediately assumed he was.

As a pure reaction to the sight of what she thought to be a corpse, she vomited. The few things she had eaten that day saw the light once again as Y/n started to feel as if she was loosing her mind.

She hurriedly looked around and soon ran out of the nearest door, which happened to be the door into the hallway. And she didn't stop. She chose a side to run to and she did. She felt tired, but elected to ignore it, instead trying to focus of finding the exit to the maze she had found herself in.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm out of nowhere. Y/n obviously panicked and tried to punch the individual, but found she had no strength left in her fragile body. For a moment all she heard was a high pitched noise, it was as if someone had put that censoring beep from television on loop inside her brain. Y/n slowly sagged to the ground as Eir's worried voice was slowly processed into coherent thought.

"Lady... tell... happened..! Please, tell me what the matter is."

"...He's dead." Y/n whispered as she felt a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She wasn't sure why she was crying, or for who. She felt as broken as Thor had been acting.

It had apparently been enough information, however, since Eir was instantaneously on her feet, calling for guards.

Y/n kind of forgot about the world around her, instead choosing to focus only on her own thoughts. She was barely even aware of the fact that she was being carried to the healers room by a guard.

She tried to stand still by where it all went wrong. She guessed she just got unlucky. A classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But no, that wasn't it. It had been her niceness. Her refusal to see the man that had still been a stranger, and really still was, upset. It really was her own fault. If only she had worked along. Maybe her mental state wouldn't be such a wreck. Maybe Thor would still be alive. Y/n told herself, if she could do it all over she would have tiptoed around him. As weird and awful as it would be in the beginning, she'd play along.

No, wait. She wouldn't- that doesn't-

Y/n was blankly staring into space, not even aware of the healers and nurses rushing around the healer's room preparing to take a look at their king.

Suddenly, a hand was snapping its fingers in front of Y/n's face. She focused on the person in front of her; a young woman in a white dress.

"My lady," Her soft voice asked, "I'm sorry, but you have to take your clothes off. Not the underwear, you can keep that on." The nurse-lady was clearly just trying to be kind and caring, but Y/n found it almost unsettling. Like she was trying to trick her.

"But I- I don't-" She didn't want to. She didn't want people to see her body. Not now, not ever again.

Luckily for Y/n, Thor was being rushed into the room, carried by three guards, at this exact moment. All attention was immediately on him and even the nurse in front of Y/n walked away from her to take a look at him.

Eir yelled some commands at the nurses, got some tools and got to work.

Y/n could do no more than look on.

This was her fault, wasn't it?

Once again, all the thoughts in Y/n head were ones of guilt. But why though? Wasn't she the victim in this situation? It wasn't her who made him punch a fucking mirror.

Without putting any real thought into it, Y/n walked out of the room. All the people were too distracted by their king nearly bleeding out to even notice.

She wandered the halls for a bit, until a guard approached her. One of his eyebrows was raised, his eyes on the blood stain on Y/n's pants, "State your name and business."

"I'm Y/n. I... I work for the king. I guess." She introduced, not wanting to even begin describing her actual position.

The guard laughed pleasantly, "So you are the lady our king is so smitten by?" He smiled, though it quickly faded as he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Y/n, being to distracted by that first part to have heard the second, answered, "Smitten by me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yesterday there was a big feast to celebrate the king's successful return. It seems he had a little to much to drink and I overheard him loudly announce to his friends that he had met a Midgardian lady with your name and how incredible she was. It was the first time since the lose of the other royals that we have all seen him happy. I suppose I should thank you for that." The genuine smile on this man's face was enough proof to Y/n that he wasn't lying.

"Damn..." She whispered.

Y/n now had two very conflicting perspectives: one that said Thor really liked and cared for her and the other that said that he still raped her anyway. So what was it? Did he care for her or not?

It was all getting way too complicated.

"I suppose I should lead you back to his majesty's chambers. Please follow me, my lady."

Y/n reluctantly did. I mean what else was she gonna do? Run? Cause that worked out just perfectly earlier.

On their walk back to Thor's room the guard tried to keep a conversation going, but it soon became clear to him that the girl wasn't listening.

When they reached their destination he quickly kneeled before her, wanting to be at her level as he told her one final thing:

"I can not imagine, my lady, what you must be experiencing. Having to adapt to an environment so different from your own and-" His eyes wandered back to the blood stain on Y/n's pants, deciding at the last second not to mention it. "Just know that if you ever need anything I will be right at your service. The name is Vakt."

Y/n simply nodded and mumbled a thanks as she barged right past him and disappeared into the room.

It didn't matter if some random guy wanted to help her. She'd probably be going home soon anyway, considering she was of no use to Thor if he was dead.

Unless they would pin the death on her. A senecio Y/n refused to even consider.

It was incredible how quickly her entire life had done multiple 180s. It was _far_ beyond the point of ridiculous, really.

She slowly crawled back into the cold bed, now one of the few parts of Thor's chambers that wasn't covered in blood, and forced herself into a deep nightmare filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vakt is just the Norwegian word for guard (at least according to Google Translate). Very creative, I know.


	4. A change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, new plans and more of Thor's obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter that gets a little dirty. Nothing too much though; good things come to those who wait ;)

Y/n woke up in Thor's bed, a sore pain throbbing between her legs.

In a moment of panic she slowly, _slowly_ turned around to see if the man was there. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed he wasn't.

That's when it hit her again.

He was dead.

She hadn't killed him, but still felt so guilty about it. Like it was her fault or she could have possibly prevented it. While a whole other part of her was saying she should be happy about it after what Thor had done to her.

Y/n didn't get out of bed. Instead she laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her mind was going all over the place. From a million questions like 'what would happen now that Thor was gone?' 'What was going to happen to her?' 'Would they blame his death on her?' 'Could she be thrown in prison or worse?' 'Or would she be allowed to go back home?', to flashbacks of her assault. Disgusting memories flashing before her eyes as the pain she felt didn't subside.

After some time, a quick knock at the door made Y/n loose her train of thought. Someone, a servant, walked in.

"Good morning, my lady." A soft female voice sounded.

Y/n merely hummed in acknowledgment, not willing to put effort into speaking, but still, for some reason, wanting the servant to know she was awake.

"I hope I was not the cause of your waking. I am here to deliver your breakfast and clean up too, if that is alright with you."

Y/n moved her neck to look at the woman and gave a short nod, then let her head fall back onto the pillow below her.

She ignored everything around her for a little while. The servant clearly took the hint and decided to keep her mouth shut.

After a period of time Y/n couldn't identify the length of, she sat up. Her throat felt dry and her stomach growled, though she felt much too nauseous to eat anything.

Y/n plopped herself down into one of the chairs and grabbed the same type of bread as she had the day before. She then looked back at the servant who was now on her knees scrubbing the floor where the big pool of Thor's blood laid. The girl clearly wasn't happy at the sight, which in and of itself was a sight that made Y/n feel even worse. Curse her unending sympathy.

"Wanna take a break?" Y/n let it slip out without really thinking.

The servant looked up as if she'd just been asked to walk through a wall. "P-pardon me, my lady?"

"I mean, there's no way I'll be able to finish all this food on my own. You can have some if you want." Y/n continued, lazily gesturing toward the non-literal piles of food stacked on the table.

"Ladies of status never usually offer such things to workers..." The girl's voice was barely a whisper, still obviously very shocked.

"Well, I'm not exactly a lady of status..." Y/n mumbled in response, thinking of the position she was actually intended for. It was a horrid thought she quickly wanted out of her mind, "Just take a damn piece of cheese or something."

"My body actually reacts negatively to milk products... But you didn't ask, so it doesn't matter!" She quickly corrected herself.

"Oh, so you're, like, lactose intolerant?" The only response given by the girl was a questioning look, she clearly wasn't familiar with the term. Y/n sighed, but did so with a small smile gracing her lips, "Nevermind... What's your name?"

It was obvious that the servant was still a little suspicious of the way she was being treated, which was kind of a red flag in and of itself, though she had apparently decided to just play along, "Talia, my lady."

"Well, Talia," Y/n smiled as she stood up and walked towards the other woman, "First of all, you can drop the whole 'my lady' thing. Second, the least I can do is help you out with that."

* * *

Thor slowly stumbled through the halls. His arm and hand were completely wrapped up in bandages.

To say he wasn't in a good mood was a poor understatement. His happiness seemed to have been within arms reach, but now it's turned out to be much farther away than previously anticipated.

Thor concluded that he would have to settle for hand jobs and masturbation if he wanted to get off, at least until he had trained Y/n enough to allow him in. And oh, he would make sure of that. He was now more motivated and obsessed with this goal than ever.

For now the healers had told Thor to keep calm and not strain himself to much. Which basically meant all he could do was sit around and probably do some paperwork.

When he for so long imagined being king, Thor had almost never considered the less glamorous side of things. It was times like these, more than ever, when he wished his father was still around to guild him or Loki who would have been so much better at the technicalities of running the realm. Doing this on his own was simply impossible.

Luckily not all hope was lost, seeing as his friends, the Warriors Three and lady Sif, were still around and willing to extend a helping hand. Though all of them were fighters first and foremost, together they managed to figure everything out with the added help of Odin's old advisers.

But Thor did not want to think about all that right now. In an ideal world he would go back to his chambers and fuck Y/n for a while. But again, that ideal world was not quite there yet. So for now he was content with drinking a lot and taking a nap.

Upon stumbling into his room Thor was treated to the pleasant sight of Y/n on her knees and bend forward, giving him a nice view of her behind. She was helping a servant clean his blood of the floor, hence her position, but Thor liked to imagine she sat like that for him.

The sight sadly didn’t stay like that for long, since Y/n soon turned around to face him. Her eyes went wide and terrified. Another thing which did not help up Thor’s mood.

”My king.” The servant Y/n had been helping said dutifully.

Thor merely nodded in acknowledgment, before thinking of his next step. Y/n didn’t take her eyes of him for even a second, as if she was afraid he’d jump her as soon as she looked away.

It was a reasonable fear, Thor supposed.

”You,” he again nodded to Talia, “take your leave. Send someone to handle the stain in a little bit.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She was instantly on her feet, bowed and, with a hurried wave to Y/n, took her leave.

Y/n was noticeably even more alert now that it was just the two of them.

”Lady Y/n.” There it was again; that stupid, adorable little smile of his.

”I... I thought you were dead.” A meek whisper was all she could muster.

Thor merely snorted, as if the idea of his death was nothing short of ridiculous, “Please, have a seat.” Thor motioned to the table, with an amused smile.

Y/n was uncertain, but reluctantly did as he requested.

”Have you eaten anything?” The tone of his voice would almost make you believe he cared.

 _But he doesn’t_ , Y/n reminded herself, as she gave a small nod.

Thor knew very well he had to play his cards carefully. He had been to aggressive earlier and look where that got him, his love was clearly terrified of his being. He would simply have to act like he’d done on Midgard: be polite and reasonable, until you’ve got everyone where you want them to be. Only then can you start being forceful.

”What went down between us was not necessary and should have been avoided. It’s clear we are both at fault; you should not have acted as you did and I should not have reacted so aggressively. Only as soon as we both acknowledge our prior mistakes, will we be able to move on from this.”

Y/n fully realized that something about the things he said was off, yet it made so much sense to her. Maybe he was right. Although she did feel a lot less bad knowing he was still alive.

”I want to make it up.”

”And how do you want to do that?” Though it was a legitimate question, Y/n had to try her best not to make it sound catty.

”Well the main reason I brought you here was for my pleasure, but I see now that you would never just accept that as a purpose. So instead I want to give you what you give me.”

”...So you want to pleasure me?” It took her a second to fully grasp what he was saying.

”It seems only fair.” Obviously it wasn’t just that. Thor has a whole plan up his sleeve. But it would take some time and further planning. “And seeing as you are clearly dissatisfied with our resent interaction, I have decided to make you the receiver for some time.”

Well this was... definitely something.

”If I may ask, how exactly are you planning on... pleasuring me?” The words felt off, coming out of Y/n’s mouth.

That’s when the corners of Thor's mouth moved up a little. Admittedly it was a small movement, he was clearly trying to hide it. Which was in turn understandable as it wasn’t the genuine, happy smile that could light up a room, but a smirk. One which Y/n simply couldn’t get herself to trust.

”That is something I am working on. For now I have a realm to run and some other things to prepare. You are free to do as you please within this room and all the adjacent ones. Just know that there will be guards situated outside the door to the hall at all times. I will also call in another servant to continue the cleaning so if you are still in the mood for it you can help. Have a pleasant day and I will see you later today.”

And with that, Thor crossed the room to a door at the back. The door to his office.

Once it closed Y/n let out a sigh of defeat. She got up an walked around the room, looking for something to do.

What was she supposed to do? Without Talia the cleaning wouldn't be any fun and there wasn’t anything in the room that would entertain her, so what now? She had to find something, not wanting to fall victim to her own anxiety again.

A quiet thought crossed Y/n’s mind.

She could go into Thor office and ask him about it. But no, that crazy! What if she’d bother him at a bad time? What if he attacked her again? I mean he did say that she could do as she pleases in this room and _all_ adjacent ones. But he might have put it like that on purpose. What if that was exactly what he wanted her to do. It could be a trap!

Y/n sat there, unbeknownst to her, for almost ten minutes just tearing herself apart over the decision. The only thing to break her out of her trance was the main door opening once again.

Y/n remembered Thor said he would sent a servant again and she happily turned around expecting it to be Talia.

But alas, it was someone else. A guy this time. He smiled brightly when seeing Y/n.

”Afternoon, my lady.” He greeted with a little bow.

”Hi.” Y/n responded shyly.

The servant said no more. After a few moments of contemplation Y/n realized that their truly wasn't anything else for her to do other than help the guy out.

She walked towards him with a sigh, "What's your name?"

"Oh," This guy seemed just as surprised as Talia that Y/n was willing to speak to him, "My name is Oswald."

"Oswald. Cool, great, tell me about yourself or something. Please just distract me." Y/n crouched down grabbed a cloth and started rubbing the stain.

"Okay then. Well, I was born on a farm on the outskirts of town. Back when King Odin was still with us, rest his soul, I was drafted into a war against Vanaheim. In the mitts of the battle I realized how great a general our prince, now king, Thor was. I decided I wanted to pay him respect and continued work for him. I was never really made for war, so a servants' jobs was the next best thing."

Y/n blinked at few times before saying anything. Even if she had literally asked for him to tell about himself, she hadn't seen this coming.

"I've said to much, haven't I?" Oswald asked with an awkward smile.

Y/n giggled a bit, "It's quite alright. At least it served its purpose as a distraction. Please, tell me more."

* * *

Thor has been sitting in his office for quite some time now.

He had a little liquor cabinet in there that he was emptying at a rapid pase.

It made him quite tired. For a while the only thing keeping him awake was the sickening sound of his blood rushing through his ears.

His mentality wasn't doing him any favors. He had started crying almost as soon as he stepped through the door, though he didn't know why, and he'd never want to admit it. The tragedy of his family was almost permanently at the forefront of his mind. Luckily little Y/n provided some relief; whenever his thoughts got to dark he'd think of everything that made her her.

Her beautiful face with those curious eyes. Her little smile. Her compliance that first night they shared. Her-

Her giggle.

He could hear it right now, just on the other side of the door.

A sudden surge of possessiveness powered his entire body. He launched out of his chair and towards the door to his bedroom.

Upon storming in he looked around for a moment, before seeing Y/n and some male servant sitting at the dining table together. They were looking at him and had clearly gotten scared of his sudden entrance.

The servant quickly got out of his chair and bowed for his king.

Thor looked at him. It was obvious that he'd been the reason for Y/n's laughter.

And there he went again.

Thor inexplicably stormed up to Oswald, grabbed in by he throat and pushed him up against the nearest wall. Y/n quickly jumped out of her chair.

"Thor! Thor, please stop! What are you doing?!"

The boy had stared thrashing around as his oxygen was cut off. His eyes going from Thor to Y/n, a pleading in his expression.

Thor didn't like this however. He hadn't been a fan of Oswald making his girl laugh and now he wasn't a fan of him even looking at her. Especially since this look seemed to have a real effect on Y/n, seeing as she started pleeing and screaming even more.

Thor wanted to hurt the boy, but his attention was on Y/n. Using his impossible strength, he threw Oswald to the side.

"Out!" Thor yelled and his servant was gone faster than the wind.

That, once again, left Y/n alone with the unhinged king.

He turned to the defenseless woman, the anger in his eyes dissolving as he watched her face.

He knew his plan had been to not focus on his own pleasure for a little while, but all he wanted was to make it clear to this girl that she was, in fact, his.

Thor took a few deep breaths, not wanting a repeat of any earlier events. He then marched towards his dining table and sat down in the chair Oswald had sat in a minute ago. He turned it slightly to face more towards Y/n, who still hadn’t dared to move a single muscle.

Thor patted his thigh, “Come here.” His voice was hoarse, tone demanding.

Y/n swallowed. Not wanting to ruin his seemingly calm demeanor, she followed the command.

She sat straddling his lap, staring exclusively at his chest and dreading to meet his eyes.

Nevertheless Thor put a finger under her chin and lifted it. Y/n still tried moving her eyes away, but was quickly made aware that he didn’t like that;

“Look at me,” she did, only now noticing the smell of alcohol in his breath, “Look very carefully. I am the only person in your life that matters now. I am you friend, your king, your owner and your everything. You don’t need to be whoring yourself out to every servant who comes along, instead focus on doing that for me.”

Y/n felt the sudden urge to puke.

"I had wanted to do this differently." Thor whispered hoarsely, grabbing hold of her upper thighs. "But by the gods." He groaned as he brought his hips up to grind against Y/n's.

He did it again, angling her hips a little, knowing she'd be stimulated as well like this.

"Put your arms around my neck." Though it was a demand, his tone was surprisingly kind. He was clearly satisfied with the situation. And after but a second of hesitation Y/n did so, though still trying to keep her distance.

And of course that was a source of annoyance to Thor, who tried to think of a quick and easy punishment. As such, he let one of his hands glide up from her thigh, over her side to the neckline of her dirty, bloodstained blouse and promptly ripped it open, together with her bra. It provided the golden king with a nice view as Y/n's breasts slightly bounced up and down he grinded against her.

After a few more minutes of this Y/n was really starting to feel the effects of it all. She had started to sweat and was at a point where all she wanted was to get off. The fact that her enthusiasm could trigger Thor's own climax didn't even cross her mind. He was long forgotten at that point.

Y/n started moving on her own accord. First she just shyly rocked her hips at Thor's rhythm, but it led to her grinding on him like she was some horny girl at a college party.

Her effort didn't escape Thor's attention, as much as he was distracted. He slowly ceased his own movement and merely enjoyed the show. This girl was clearly just as needy as he was. She was exactly where he wanted her to be.

While Y/n continued chasing her orgasm, Thor's objective changed to that same thing. He starts out by leaning forward and sucking on one of her nipples and rubbing the other, just like he had wanted to do the first night they shared. It was already half-hard and Thor's stimulation only made it better for Y/n. She was a moaning mess at that point.

And just as she was reaching her peek, just as she was speeding up the movement of her hips, Thor grabbed her by the waist and promptly lifted her off of him. Y/n let out a little whining noise as she was put down on the floor right in front of the chair.

"You're starting to get the right idea," Thor mused, "but you should know that I am always your top priority." He was grinning now. Why was he grinning?

Thor only chuckled at Y/n's expression as he quickly opened his pants and took out his cock.

"Now..." He said, slowly stroking his already half-hard dick, "I'm eager to see how far you can take me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for ending the chapter right there, but it's like I said: good things come to those who wait.


	5. An eye for an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal with the Devil is always give and take... And take... And take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the slightest clue how I keep forgetting to mention this, but thank you all so, so, so much for all your kudos, bookmarks and comments. Even just hits are a win in my eyes. This story is already doing better than I ever could have hoped and I'm so grateful for all the feedback!

Y/n sat there for a moment in nothing but shock.

_Is this guy joking?!_ , the voice in her head screamed, while her body was still trembling, begging for the denied orgasm.

"What are you waiting for?" Thor barked out impatiently.

"Thor," Y/n spoke with urgency as he grabbed the back of her head by her hair an started to push her towards his crotch, "you're drunk."

It was a detail she had elected to ignore while receiving pleasure herself, but right in that moment it might have been her only way out.

"I do not get drunk." Thor stated matter-of-factly, trying extra hard to sound sober. It was a lie and he knew it, but he was also aware that Y/n didn't know that.

"Please, you don't have to do this."

"Humorous how you did not have any complaints of the sort when you were on the receiving end." Thor pointed out, thinking he was being smart.

"Because I knew you weren't in any discomfort! You initiated it, for crying out loud!"

"Are we really going to have this discussion again?" Thor's voice was instantly low and dark. It wasn't a question, it was a threat. "I am asking for you to do this one thing for me. And it is only fair if you get to do the same afterwards. Do you not wish to get your release?" His chuckle was the only thing making Y/n realize she had been hopelessly trying to grind her crotch against her pants.

He was toying with her, she knew that, but _holy mother of god_ did she want to get off. The idea of masturbation popped into her head, yet just when she thought she had come up with a solution-

"It all your choice, my lady. Though you should know: if you refuse my offer I will tie you hands behind you back, so there is no way for you to accomplish a climax alone." There went her plan, right out the window and splattered onto the sidewalk below.

The ticking of Thor's nails against the arm rest of his chair made his impatience more than clear. Y/n had to make a decision and she had to do it fast.

Just before she was able to refuse, choosing to keep her dignity, just before _anything_ could come out of her mouth, Thor decided to make denying him all the more difficult, when he picked Y/n up by her waist once again, only this time she was sat on top of the table.

"I am waiting, dear." Thor said lovingly as he snuck a hand into her loose and ripped pants and started to _slowly_ move over her slit and, more importantly, her clit.

"I... I just..." Y/n desperately wanted to deny him. She didn't want to have to blow him, but-

"Say it, love. Admit this is what you want. What you _need_."

"I-" Her own moan cut her off as she started bucking into Thor's hand.

And once again, the sneaky bastard that was Thor pulled away from her as soon as she really started to feel good. He knew exactly what he was doing. It was all part of his, admittedly somewhat altered, plan.

Y/n groaned and whimpered. Her mind and judgement clouded, as her whole mind was taken over by her inescapable need to orgasm. Yet all she wanted was to deny it. All she had to do, all she had to say was no. No. No-

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" Y/n was unsure if she had ever yelled so loudly in her entire life.

"You seem quite a bit bothered, dear. Perhaps it is best you get to work quickly, so I can get you what you need."

This man has no shame, plain and simple. But neither did Y/n at this point.

She quickly jumped off of the table and fell to her knees in front of Thor. Her mouth opened simultaneously and she stuck her tongue out. She wanted to just get this over with as soon as possible.

Thor merely smirked to himself as his girl leaned forward and licked the tip of his rock hard cock, not even thinking twice about the taste of his precum. She licked it all over, stalling on taking it into her mouth. Though for some time, Thor didn't mind. He was already happy his plan had worked; Y/n was now licking, and would soon be sucking, his cock completely by choice.

Thor's impatience got the better of him soon enough though, when he made the same move as before; grabbing the hair at the back of Y/n's head in order to push her towards him. She tried avoiding it by going back to simply licking, but the king would not allow such half-assed efforts.

He grasped his cock and hit Y/n on the cheek with it, "If you are not going to put some work into it, then neither will I." That was clearly enough to get her on edge, "Now," Thor smeared his precum across her lips before pushing just a little harder forward, while simultaneously pushed her head closer to him, "open up wide, sweetling."

There was no way back now, Y/n realized in a panic as Thor's huge length was slowly forced between her lips.

Just like with her pussy, she wasn't exactly big enough to take it. With just the head of the cock in her mouth, Y/n already started gagging.

Thor chose to ignore this fact at first, chalking it up to her overreacting, but soon he realized that she was being sincere. And I'm sure we can all guess how this made him feel.

Just like with her pussy, Thor felt robbed of the pleasure he so desperately wanted. And only the Norns may know how long it would take to make Y/n get used to everything.

In his anger and thought, Thor didn't at all notice that he wasn't only holding the girl hair much to tightly, but also that her kept forcing her more forward.

Eventually Y/n felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Tears were streaming from her eyes violently, saliva coated her entire chin, dripping down onto her boobs, and, worst of all, she _could not breath_.

At first Y/n thought Thor would notice her struggle and would ease up a little.

But then he didn't.

Instead this man moaned.

Fucking. _Moaned_.

He was clearly just enjoying her struggle. Y/n didn't know why she had thought otherwise.

She knew she didn't have much time and knew she couldn't afford to wait for Thor to come his senses, lest she wanted to suffocate.

Panicked, she put her hands on his thighs and tried to push herself away from him.

Only now did Thor snap out of his thoughts.

He looked down and saw Y/n gagging and coughing around his length. He didn't even feel the slightest bit of remorse at the fact that this turned him on immensely.

He was also glad to see she was able to take him further than he thought she could, but also realized that keeping her like this would most definitely kill her.

So he pulled her back... but not away. He kept the tip in her mouth, which was still enough to make her gag, but at least she could kind of, sort of breath now.

"Keep going." Thor ordered.

All Y/n wanted was for this hell to end. So she moved her tongue along the head of his cock, trying desperately to breath properly.

All the while Thor tried his hardest not to thrust forward again. As wonderful as Y/n's mouth had felt, he'd already overstepped a boundary. He could not afford to completely lose her trust again.

Luckily he wouldn't have to worry for long, seeing as Y/n was really trying her best to make it all stop.

The muscles in Thor's stomach clenched, feeling his orgasm approach in a hurry. His breath became more labored as well.

Taking this as a sign Y/n took a deep breath and forced herself to take him a little deeper one last time, counting on the fact that that would do the trick.

And indeed it did. Rope after rope of Thor's seed was forced into her mouth.

She wasn't able to spit it out, since Thor was holding her head in place around his cock. As such, Y/n hurriedly swallowed the salty substance down, in fear of chocking on it.

When it was all gone Thor finally let her go and she let herself fall backwards onto the floor, greedily gulping down all the oxygen she could.

In the time it took for Y/n to swallow Thor's spend he'd already calmed down from his orgasmic bliss, so now he sat there, in his chair, staring down at her.

Simply seeing his girl there, on the floor, some of his seed already drying on her chin, filled him with such a sense of joy, of pride, that he almost came again right then and there.

And this was only the beginning, he knew.

Thor eventually got up after Y/n moved to do the same. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, electing a yelp from the woman.

He carried her and brought her to his bed. Y/n clearly got the wrong idea, seeing as she immediately tensed up and started trying to subtlety move away from him.

His response? "Your turn."

Thor moved himself to sit next to Y/n. One hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving away again, the other working on ridding her of her pants and underwear.

"I will be completely candor with you, my lady. Never have I ever pleasured anyone. Women practically throw themselves at me. Taking my cock has always been enough to satisfy them."

If he was trying to settle Y/n's nerves it was _not_ working.

Nevertheless, Thor moved down the bed, positioning himself between her legs, his head at her genital area.

His breath was hot of her still wet core and Y/n couldn't stop the whimper she involuntary released.

As much as she wanted to orgasm earlier, this isn't what she had had in mind. As embarrassing as letting herself go to chase her climax was, at least she had done it on her own merit. But this? This meant getting off by Thor's work. By her kidnapper, her rapist. This was completely different.

Thor let out the shortest chuckle, before getting to work. He spread Y/n lips with his fingers and then dove into her folds enthusiastically. He started out simply dragging his tongue over the entirety of her crotch, but soon found her opening.

He carefully pushed his tongue in, experimentally. Y/n tried her hardest, biting her lip and clenching her hands into fists, but alas, she could not contain the moan slipping from her throat.

It was enough for Thor. It was all the encouragement he needed to do it again and again, setting a madding pace that threatened to turn Y/n insane.

Instinctively she tried to close her legs, but Thor instantly grabbed both her thighs and spread them wide.

Y/n’s orgasm was approaching in a hurry, the need to finish having never left her body.

Thor decided to take a slightly different route when he moved his tongue from her opening to her clit.

She immediately started bucking up into his mouth, moaning enthusiastically.

“Holy fuck.” She whispered to no one in particular.

Thor kept drawing circles over her clit with his tongue and it became her undoing. Without the slightest warning, Y/n came, probably harder than she ever had before.

Thor kept going for a few seconds after, causing her legs to violently tremble in overstimulation.

When he eventually stopped, Y/n was instantly exhausted. She closed her eyes, pretty much drifting off in a second.

Thor chuckled slightly and started at the sight; She laid there, breasts exposed, with his cum still coating her chin, her legs spread almost obscenely wide. Not to mention the shiny mess between her legs.

Thor has definitely enjoyed getting her to loosen up, but also knew damn well he wouldn't always have the time, nor patience, to treat Y/n in such a way. 

But she didn't need to know that.

It was all a matter of time and conditioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write longer chapters, but every time I find a nice spot to end the chapter, it's not that long at all.


	6. Your plan, my plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's dark plan is set in motion further, while Y/n comes up with one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'd get this chapter out within two weeks and I... didn't.
> 
> I don't know, this chapter was just kind of difficult for some reason and I'm still not fully satisfied with it. I know Y/n should be very traumatized, but I'm just not good at writing that sort of stuff.

Y/n opened her eyes with a few blinks.

She felt warm and comfortable. Sated.

She felt Thor press a soft kiss on her temple, but she didn't have the energy to jump away from him.

"Good evening, dear." He whispered. He held Y/n with an arm around her waist.

She hummed in response, moving to sit up. Thor didn't let her though, instead holding her a bit tighter.

"Thor." Y/n groaned in protest.

He seemed to enjoy her calling him by his name, seeing as he groaned softly and ground his crotch against her ass.

"Say that again." He demanded.

At first Y/n didn't want to give into his demands, in her eyes she'd already done too much of that, but it wasn't like he was gonna give her a choice.

She sighed softly, "Thor."

"Louder."

"Thor."

"Louder!"

"Thor!" Thor was obviously enjoying himself, pulling Y/n close to him to maximize the friction as he kept up his movements.

Y/n on the other hand wasn't feeling so great at all. She wasn't even sure what to think of herself at this point. She was simply giving in to Thor, just... because.

God, what was she doing? She should be fighting for her life. For her _freedom_.

She started thinking of home again. Of her friends and her family. Even that shitty hotel job of hers was something she missed at this point.

Y/n's thoughts were cut off when Thor moaned her name, having gotten off by dry humping against her behind.

"You're so perfect." He whispered, kissing her temple again before getting up and walking into his office. Y/n quickly took the chance to put her pants back on.

Thor's words were clearly meant to be a compliment, but it had the complete opposite effect on Y/n than what a compliment should have. The comment made her feel like she somehow wasn't even a person. Like she was just the perfect little doll for the spoiled king to play with.

"I nearly forgot," Thor said, walking back into the room, "but I have something for you."

Y/n couldn't contain her curiously when she turned around to face him. Thor was holding something in his hand. It was a small sort of cylinder, with a slightly wider flat disk attached to one end. She looked at it confused.

"It's to help you adjust," Thor explained, "Make you capable of taking me."

Y/n felt her blood run cold.

_What did he say?_

"I... I'm sorry- what?!" It almost didn't feel real. For a moment, the ridiculousness of what was going on made Y/n think back to her childhood, to when she used to watch this one prank show on television. It almost felt like she was a part of it now.

"I have told you before, that this is going to happen rather you want it or not. I am merely making it easier for you. Less painful."

He seriously wanted... Oh.

_Oh._

Y/n couldn't help herself. She tried her hardest to keep it all in, but was unable to.

She vomited.

And not just a little bit, it felt as if she was throwing up everything she had ever eaten.

Even in that moment of vulnerability, Y/n didn't miss the fact that Thor didn't make a move to comfort her or do anything at all.

 _That can't be good_ , she realized.

When she was finally done barfing, she coughed a few times, before turning her head back towards Thor.

Oh, he was most definitely mad.

As soon as they made eye contact, Thor gabbed the hair on the back of her head and forced Y/n to look at him.

"Am I that repulsive to you..? Am I?!" Y/n wanted to answer something, anything, to try to calm him down, but she quickly found she wasn't able to speak with the lump in her throat and through her tears. Both tears of pain from her scalp and of utter fear.

"After how well you acted yesterday, I would have expected better from you. What a waste." Thor announced before violently ripping Y/n's pants away once again, finally destroying the few loose rags it had been reduced to.

He moved downwards slightly, giving her slit a hurried lick, then deciding that that would have to suffice, before taking the little cylinder and forcing it into her tight channel. As small as it was, it was still a bit of a challenge to get it in.

All the more reason to do it, in Thor's eyes.

Y/n kept crying and even began screaming. She didn't want this.

Thor on the other hand made a job out of moving the object in and out of her again and again to get her adjusted, eventually leading to him forcing it in as far as it would go and leaving it there.

"Now you listen to me, okay?" Thor demanded, "You are going to leave it in there, until I personally remove it. The most you are allowed to do with it is move it in and out a bit, like I just did. In fact, that is encouraged. I am trying to help the both of us, _you_ , out here. Do you understand?"

Stopping her cries was still a challenge, but Y/n managed to force out a hoarse "yes", after which Thor let her go, got off of her and promptly walked back to his office.

"I will be working. And for your information, a semestress will come over later, so you can get some new clothes." And with that he was gone, disappeared into his office and probably not to be seen again for pretty much the rest of the day.

Y/n laid back down, curling up into a ball of frightened tears. Her opening burned from Thor's forcefulness.

She had no clue how she had allowed him to touch her the day before, why she wasn't so traumatized she immediately tried to kick him away as soon as he even attempted to open her pants.

It didn't make sense. She didn't enjoy this, she definitely didn't, but... Her body or, at least a part of, her mind seemingly wasn't truly against it either. Which in turn was a possible truth Y/n didn't want to face.

 _But would it really be that bad?_ , a tiny corner of her mind wondered. _If I just go along with everything, what will happen? Sure, I'll basically be his sex slave, but I won't be getting seriously hurt again. At least as long as he's not into that... But that's exactly what he wants. I'd be letting him win!_

And yet Y/n couldn't stop thinking about this point. What if she just played her part? It could possibly lead to a point where she'd get used to it, maybe even enjoy it, and be happy- No, she wouldn't. She never could... Right? Well, at the very least she'd probably gain Thor's trust by being loyal to him, maybe she'd get more freedom, and bam! She'd be able to escape.

It obviously wouldn't be an easy task, but playing the part of the loving girlfriend, or whatever it was he wanted her to be, was clearly her best option right now.

But again, it would be like admitting defeat.

 _And is that what I'll be reduced to? The sex slave to a crazed maniac who is somehow allowed to run multiple realms. Even if I'm just acting, it's still what I'm going to be_ , Y/n scolded herself.

This was going to be quite the challenge, but at least it was something. A plan, something concrete she could focus on. She would from now on cease her fighting as much as she could get herself to, but she right out refused to pretend to enjoy it. Even if a tiny part of her did.

_This could work..._

_Hopefully._

* * *

Thor was once agin sitting in his office chair. He spent a lot of time in that room, convincing himself he was doing his work, while in actuality he mostly sat there, drank and cried.

Though things were starting to shift slightly.

His usual thoughts about those he had lost were being constantly interrupted by images of Y/n.

He envisioned her in pleasure and in pain. He imagined all the beautiful and horrific things he was going to do to the girl once she was fully trained to his liking. She would be his perfect little toy. After any hard workdays, or really whenever he felt like it, he'd come back to his chambers and unrestrictedly fuck every hole she had. And she'd let him. She'd still be begging for more by the end. He was going to turn her into the most needy cockslut you could imagine.

Y/n was very, _very_ lucky that the seamstress was currently with her, because Thor was hard as Mjolnir and just about ready to force her back onto her knees.

All in good time though.

For the time being, he had to settle for less.

His cock was out of his pants in a second, his hand hurriedly moving up and down over it.

But it wasn't enough for him anymore. After having experienced Y/n's velvet, hot mouth around his cock, his hand may as well have been sandpaper.

Thor, as hard as it was to do while endlessly chasing his pleasure, focused some energy towards the hand he was using to jack off. Tiny sparks of thunder shocked his nerve endings and set something new in him ablaze.

 _I'll have to try that on Y/N some time_ , he absentmindedly decided.

Thor bit into the flesh of his free hand hard in order to stifle the roar he was going to release as he came.

He felt better, but not even close to as good as when Y/n had given him a handjob the first time they had met. He reminisced about that time as he slowly tried to get back to his work.

* * *

The seamstress had come and gone in what felt like minutes.

The lady, named Fyitt, had taken all of Y/n's measurements and given her a few sets of "place holder" clothes to wear until her official once were ready, which would apparently be in no more than a few days.

Fyitt seemed to be a kind enough lady, though very focused on her job at hand. She hadn't attempted to make anymore conversation than was necessary, other than a few very short snippets of small talk. Most of which in turn consisted of her asking Y/n if she was alright, seeing the wounds and bruises that covered her skin in a multitude of places.

Overall it wasn't really an encounter worth remembering, though seeing and speaking with other people was a win in Y/n's book at that point.

She walked into the bathroom in order to change. Even if she was alone in the room anyway, Y/n needed to be somewhere Thor couldn't randomly barge in at any moment in order to feel some, if any, sort of comfort. Really as comfortable as anyone in her situation could be.

She needed a bath too, never having gotten the chance to wash the left over cum from yesterday of off her chin, not to mention the vomit.

She looked at the clothes she had been given and was horrified at the realization that she hadn't received any undergarments. She wasn't sure why she had expected differently.

Y/n took off the stained shirt she'd been wearing while the tub was filling. The mirror had apparently been removed at some point, because not a single shard was anywhere to be seen. Maybe that was a good thing, she didn't want to see herself. How could she ever look at herself when she was planning to basically give up?

The water was hot as hell, but Y/n barely seemed to notice. Everything around her was being tuned out of her mind. She just wanted to disappear for a moment. Pretend this was all just a very strange nightmare.

But of course, she just wasn't allowed to have nice things.

Out of nowhere, Thor stormed into the bathroom.

Y/n sat up in shock, only just hearing his sigh of relieve over the sound of the water sloshing around in the tub.

"There you are." Thor's voice was surprisingly calm, "I did not see back there, so I got worried." He said, referring to the bedroom.

"How exactly would I have gotten away?" Y/n pointed out the obvious.

"You, uh..." His voice trailed off, as he blatantly stared at her breasts, "You make a good point." He didn't stop his staring when he quickly took off his shirt, causing Y/n to internally curse.

"You're gonna to join me?" She asked, even if it was already so obvious. She wanted to sound polite, but didn't mean for it to be an actual invite.

"At first I did not plan to, but you are just so irresistible." Y/n looked down, knowing her expression likely wasn't a pretty one.

He motioned for her to sit forward a little, and planted himself behind her so she was leaning with her back against his chest. He put his arms around her waist, stroking it gently.

"T-Thor?" Y/n asked sweetly.

"What is it, dear?"

Y/n turned herself around so she could look at Thor, "I'm sorry about this morning." She whispered.

Thor hadn't expected to hear such a thing, but was more than happy to. He grabbed Y/n's chin to make her look at his, before moving down to kiss her passionately.

"I am glad to see you can acknowledge your faults. Let us move forward from here." The fact that he pretended as if she was the only one who had done something wrong infuriated Y/n and it was difficult to not let that show.

"Of course. Thank you, Thor." She noticed how Thor's expression shifted slightly into something bothered, "Is everything alright?" She asked cautiously.

The expression softened into sereneness once again, "Yes, I suppose, it is just... I have put some thought into it and I do not wish for you to refer to me by my name any longer. As much as I may enjoy it sometimes, I have many more official titles; my king, your majesty... Master. I merely think that would suit your lips better, though I will give you a pass when you say my name in pleasure, for instance..." Thor stopped talking as he slowly brought a hand down to circle over Y/n clit.

She wasn't sure what came over her. She supposed the trauma of the situation was finally kicking in, because as soon as Thor touched her private area, Y/n let out a scream and instinctively kicked one of her legs.

Thor was clearly startled by this for a second, before his annoyance shone through. He put his hands on her upper thighs roughly, "What do you think you're doing?" His tone was low. Dangerous.

 _Fuck_ , Y/n thought, _there goes my plan_.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I don't know-" She stammered.

"Quiet." Thor ordered. "Stay still." That was all the warning he gave before simply continuing. He still had one hand on her thigh and Y/n put both her hands on the other, trying her hardest to do as Thor said.

Unless she had a death wish, she couldn't go against him right now.

She felt like she could vomit again, yet couldn't help the genuine gasp that escaped her at the sensation of his touch. She wasn't gonna let him win though, so she tried to not make a sound at all.

Thor, of course, wasn't a fan of this, "Say it, my sweet." He said, using his other hand to run over one of her nipples.

"M-my king." Y/n let out, as repulsed as she was.

Thor in turn groaned, "See? Much better."

He slowly turned her back around for better access and as much as Y/n wanted to deny it, she was starting to feel really good. It got to the point where she was actively bucking her hips at Thor's rhythm.

She tried to keep focusing on that feeling, trying to foyer her overwhelming desire to burst out crying and start kicking and screaming again.

Thor reached his hand a little further down and grabbed onto the little cylinder he had put into her earlier that day. He shortly played around with it again, moving it in and out, before removing it and placing the object on the floor next to the tub.

Next he probed her hole with one of his finger. Y/n let a whine escape, knowing where he was going. Thor slowly started pushing the finger into her and moving on it in a similar fashion to what he did with the cylinder.

"Thor... It hurts." She complained, hoping her sweeter tone would make him feel any sort of sympathy.

He didn't respond however. Just continued doing his business.

_Did he not hear me?_

"Tho-" Before his name even left her mouth, Y/n realized what she had done wrong. She sighed internally, "My king, you're hurting me."

Thor smiled upon hearing her say his title, seemingly not having heard the rest of her statement.

"My apologies, but you body and this hole-" He emphasized it by pushed a second finger into her "-belong to me and I am going to make sure I can use my property as I wish to."

If there was any moment Y/n might have completely flipped her shit, it was then. Though she had told herself she wasn't going to fight back anymore, not only was she hurting like hell, but this man was outright talking about her as if she was an object!

It did appear like someone out there was watching over her, because just as she was about to scream at Thor for the how manyeth time, she climaxed. Thor had somehow managed to hit her pleasure spot. The orgasm frankly hit her out of no where, but it was enough to make her totally forget what she had been about to say.

Thor was satisfied with this. He was on his way to train her body like he would also do her mind and she'd become everything he could have ever dreamed of.

He reached over to grab the little object from earlier again and put it back into Y/n.

His kissed the top of her head, his voice disgustingly pleased when he said, "You'll be ready before you even know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'd like to ask:  
> Do you guys prefer less frequent updates of longer chapters or more frequent updates of shorter chapters? Or should I try to find a balance?


	7. Echoes of a better time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this series with the idea of just a bunch of smut and nothing but it, but I've put in a lot more plot than I had counted on.
> 
> That's what I get for not planning ahead properly. Lesson learned.

Y/n stayed in the bath even after Thor had left. She did this mostly in order to clean herself physical, but also to cleanse her mind and calm back down.

Sadly, by the time Y/n was ready to go back out again, Thor had some company.

She could vaguely hear snippets of their conversation through the door, but couldn't make out anything concrete.

Though it was clear that Thor's guest was another man, which gave Y/n all the more reason to stay hidden in the bathroom.

She didn't know what Thor was planning and she wasn't going to take a risk in order to find out.

* * *

"So you finally decided to start listening to me, have you?" Fandral smirked arrogantly.

"I will give praise where it is deserved, I think this may very well work out. You were always good with strategy. Though I, admittedly, have zero interest in finding out where you got this plan from." Thor lightly smiled in response.

"If you have been with as many different types of ladies as I have, you learn a thing or two."

Thor playfully rolled his eyes, "Are you even certain it will give results?"

"Well, I am no scientist, but it would only be logical, would it not be?" Indeed, Thor supposed so. There really wasn't much else he could do to try and help open up Y/n to him.

"And do not forget, if all else fails and the lady is still not in the mood, I know something that can... help with that." Fandral hinted.

"Are you insinuating I should commit a crime? As a general, you should not be condoning such activity." Thor said mostly out of obligation, while in reality being very interested in what he had to offer.

"It does not matter until you ask for it yourself. Regardless, will I get to meet your little lady?"

Thor's first instinct was to say no. He wasn't sure when exactly this protectiveness over Y/n has started, all he knew was that it was there. Strongly. Especially when it came to Fandral, someone who was known to be quite... Sexually charged.

"Perhaps on another day."

Thor's friend looked somewhat upset, but accepting. Since the royal murders he had luckily learned to keep his distance and respect boundaries when it came to the now king.

"I see. It will be my honor," Fandral said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Before he left, he put a hand on one of Thor's shoulders, "I am always ready if you need me."

Thor somewhat considered Fandral's words as he walked out of the room. His friend clearly pitied him in some way. Which, on one hand, Thor completely understood, but on the other hand, it made him feel weak.

He had never needed the pity of others, but now...

Thor felt the soft drop of a tear hit his hands in his lap.

_Damn the Norns._

There was no denying it; he was miserable.

_"Why is he making that horrid sound?!" Thor asked._

_"He is not capable of speaking yet, so this is his way of letting us know that something is wrong." His mother answered sweetly as she picked the crying Loki up out of his crib._

_Thor scoffed, "I cannot imagine not being able to care for oneself. He is useless like this!"_

_"Asking others for help is not a sign of weakness, my son. Crying or admitting that you are struggling is only natural."_

_"Then why have I never seen father cry?"_

_"Just because you have not seen something, does not mean it does not exist or happen. Your father has cried, I have cried, you have cried, and we will all do it again someday."_

_"Nonsense! I shall make sure I never cry again. I will have no weakness!"_

* * *

Y/n had heard the main door close, but was still uncertain if she should take the shot.

She opened the door as slowly and as quietly as possible, before stopping dead in her tracks.

She could hear something. Thor, he was... crying.

At least, that's what it sounded like, though the sound was admittedly very soft.

But why would someone like him feel the need to randomly cry? Did it have to do with the man he just had a conversation with?

Y/n opened the door a little further and sure enough, Thor sat in a chair with his face in his hands.

She felt a sensation that reminded her of their first time meeting; this overwhelming need to try and comfort him. Even now, after everything he had done.

Y/n's steps where slow and calculated, until she was close enough to stand just in front of Thor. She reached her hands out and put them on his cheeks, just like when they first met.

He looked up in surprise. If only I was capable of describing just how broken is man was and how clearly this fact was displayed in his expression.

"It's probably best if we talk about it." Y/n whispered carefully.

Thor's heart almost stopped beating for a second.

 _Do not force your feelings down. It is best to talk about them_ , his mother's words echoed through his mind.

"Why would you say that?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Y/n wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

But as soon, if not before, she was able to speak the word, Thor's fingers were already locked around her throat.

"Why would you say that?! You do not know me! You do not _care_!"

Y/n scratched at Thor's hands, trying to make him let go, but it was futile. "Please." She whimpered with difficulty. Thor didn't seem to listen. "P-please... I only...wanted... to help..."

" _You dare call me an oaf, when you pull stunts like this?!" Thor screamed at the top of his lungs._

_He couldn't have been older than eleven or twelve at that time. He had gone into the forest to try to hunt on his own for the first time, but soon found out Loki had been following him. As Thor tried to tell his little brother to go away, his voice had attracted a beast to come out of hiding and attack them._

_Thor knew he would have been able to take it on on his own, but when Loki attempted to help by casting a spell something went wrong and it blew Thor back. He ended up having to slay the beast with a broken arm._

_"I didn't mean to hurt you, I only wanted to help!" Loki was crying more than Thor was, clearly regretful of his actions._

_Thor didn't care._

_He simply walked up to Loki and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, "If you ever "try to help" again, I will kill you like I did the beast."_

Thor abruptly dropped Y/n onto the ground.

She was taken aback, but didn't have time to really think of it as she started instinctively coughing.

When she was done doing so, she at first didn't dare look up at Thor.

That is, until he spoke.

"I have always hurt people, because I never knew my own strength. Yet, when it really came down to it..." Thor cleaned his fists so tightly his nails broke his skin, "I could not save a single one of them."

"Thor..." Y/n whispered, uncertain of how to react.

"I had all the love in the world, and I took it all for granted... Perhaps I treated you the same."

Now Y/n was surely taken aback. Did he just confess to doing something wrong?

"You deserve better." Thor stood up from his chair and started walking towards the door that lead to the balcony, summoning Mjolnir as he went. He spoke again as he opened the door, "I will take you home right now, of that is what you want."

Everything was going just a tad too fast. Literally less than an hour earlier this same man had not cared about how she had been in pain while sexually assaulting her, and know he was asking her if she wanted to leave.

 _It's too good to be true_ , Y/n thought. _It must be a test of some sort._

"Why have you acted in the way you have?" She blurted out without a second thought.

"You mean what I have done to you? I..." Thor searched for the right words to describe it, "I did not lie when I told you I have lost a lot, recently too. And I... Whenever you bring me to my edge and over it, there is a short time when I feel nothing but bliss. Even if it is just a few seconds, it has been the most effective escape I could have ever dreamed about. Your kindness has done so much for me, you are... so much like them... And that is precisely why I do not deserve to have you."

"You know... You're a terrible person." Y/n began. Thor's expression turned to one of defeat and hopelessness, "But I don't think that's really you. I think... I think you just need some help."

"How?" His voice was almost scared, like that of a little child.

"It's like I told you when we first met; I was thinking of getting you into therapy. Now, I don't know if that's a thing here, but if it's not... I suppose it could help gain some experience before I get my degree."

"You mean..." Thor stood up straighter and took a single, careful step in her direction.

"I'll help you." Y/n sighed, hating herself for not just taking the chance to leave. There was just... something. Some quality about this man that made her want to help him. That made her want to trust him, "but only if you'll let me go once I see fit."

Thor closed the distance between the two of them and easily picked Y/n up. He proceeded to passionately smash his lips to hers, to thank her in the only way he knew how to.

The moment was getting to him though and before he knew it, he was once again grinding himself into the girl who was stuck in his arms.

Thor drew back a little, "Please..." He pleaded.

Y/n sighed. "Christ almighty. I guess it can't be helped. Until we've reached a point where you're mentally better... I'll allow you this "escape". But-"

She wasn't able to complete her sentence before Thor's lips were back on hers. He used on of the arms he had been holding her with to open his pants.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He whispered against her lips like a chant.

"Just get it over with."

Thor sat back down in a chair and put Y/n in front of him.

She watched him slowly stroke his length, a pleading look in his eyes, "Please, dear. Your mouth is so wonderful."

_Shit._

The one thing Y/n hoped she would never have to do again.

Alas, she realized that this time she literally chose this path herself.

So she leaned forward and at first moved her hand over Thor's cock. It still made her feel somewhat awkward, but she had to focus on the task at hand.

She licked a stipe along the bottom of his, drawing a pleased groan from the man above her.

"If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it on my own terms." Y/n stated as she wrapped her lips around the head of Thor's cock. She wasn't sure if he had heard a single word she had said, seeing as he didn't react, but there wasn't much to do now since Thor put a hand on the back of her head.

He luckily wasn't pushing her forward, though Y/n instantly feared he would, just like last time.

Her mind wandered to earlier that same day, in the bathtub. When she had been scared and in pain and how Thor had not cared in the slightest. And yet, she was still willing to blow this guy. To offer to help him. To stay around him for god knows how much longer.

By all accounts, it didn't make sense. This wasn't Y/n showing sympathy anymore, this was pure nonsense. She could come up with a single reason as to why doing this was a good plan.

And yet... When Thor groaned again, it did something to her. Knowing she was making him happy and that she could, in some way, help this broken man...

_Pure nonsense._

She kept working on his member. Moving him into her mouth as far as she could without gagging, which still wasn't very far. Y/n wondered if she'd ever get used to it. On one hand that seemed like a good thing, since doing this wouldn't be such a hassle, yet on the other, getting used to it this would mean having to do it often.

After going at it for some time of Y/n bobbing her head up and down to the best of her ability, using her tongue as much as she could and letting her hands take care of all she couldn't reach, Thor finally came with a roar.

He pulled out when he did, so Y/n's face was unexpectedly covered in his ejaculate.

As she wiped it away from her eyes, she looked up angrily at Thor, wanting to give him a piece of mind about not warning her about this. Her thoughts were cut off, however, when she saw his expression.

He seemed calm and sated. More relaxed than she had ever seen him before. This must have been what he was talking about.

Y/n slowly stood up and waited for Thor to regain his senses.

"You are too kind too me." He eventually said, tears in his eyes once again.

"I really am." She responded playfully, wiping away the tears from his eyes, "If it's alright with you, I'm gonna go clean this off and go to bed again. Even after sleeping earlier I'm just... kind of exhausted."

"Go right ahead." Thor smiled friendly.

* * *

Thor stood beside the bed and carefully watched Y/n's peaceful, sleeping expression. It calmed him, in a way.

He bent forward and slowly pushed her down onto her back, and spread her legs.

He proceeded to take out the small object that was still in there and replace it with another. The first cylinder had been around the same size as a whiteboard marker. This new one was a bit bigger.

"I will never not be selfish. I guess I cannot be helped." Thor whispered to himself, thinking of his deceit and all he had planned, "Forgive me, Y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I'm about to write has nothing to do with this fic, but I know how important it is to use the platform I have to say that BLACK LIVES MATTER!
> 
> And regardless of who you are, there is so much you can do to try and support the cause. Let's all be decent people.  
> Https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co


	8. The new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after her decision to stay, Y/n's privileges get extended. But she has to remain careful, or they could be revoked at any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. 10000+ hits?! Are you joking? Thank you all so, so much!

A few weeks had passed since Y/n had decided to stay and life was... Alright.

Thor wasn't as violent as he had been before, but he still had his mood swings from time to time.

Sadly they hadn't made much progress in the therapy department. Though he had started opening up more about what troubled him, Thor's sex drive wasn't exactly lessening. If anything, now that Thor was sharing more of the memories that hurt him most, it was going up.

Not to mention the fact that he still practically forced her to keep those stupid things inside of her, which clearly meant he still had ambitions to one day be able to fuck her. They had also been growing in size and Y/n reckoned it wouldn't be long before that goal was achieved. It send a shiver down her spine.

But at that time Y/n's biggest problem was probably her boredom.

She was stuck inside Thor's room all day, every day. He still had work to do most of the time, so she couldn't even talk to anyone.

She hoped she'd get to see Vakt, Oswald or even Fyitt again soon. It felt like so ages ago since she last saw them or anyone else for that matter. Talia still showed up from time to time, but only to bring food. They were never able to speak with one another.

Despite all of this, Y/n wasn't necessary unhappy. Despite the issues I just mentioned, Thor had been quite pleasant. He seemed kinder, more relaxed, though he clearly still had a long way to go. At least he was cooperating.

One day, when he seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood, he was just having breakfast with Y/n when he casually mentioned: "I think I may extend your privileges."

She looked up in surprise, "What?"

"I can see that you are clearly getting bored of doing nothing all day and I understand. Until you are ready for me, there is not much for you to do in this room." Y/n sighed internally. Thor was still to focused on trying to use her as a coping mechanism, instead of trying to solve his real issues. 

She'd have to keep working on that.

"I think it is reasonable for you to be allowed to explore the palace, walk through the gardens and go the the library. As long as there is always a guard with you."

Y/n nearly jumped out of her chair upon hearing this, "Oh wow. Thank god! So, thank you." Y/n chuckled at her own stupid joke, before moving to hug Thor. She was quite afraid of doing so, never knowing if it would be enough to give him an erection, but at this time he deserved it.

"You will be able to go out as soon as you are done eating, though lunch will be served here and you have to be back for dinner."

"Sure. Deal!"

* * *

Y/n made use of her new privileges as soon as she could.

Sadly the guard who had been assigned to her was someone she didn't know. A lady.

_Gosh, I wonder why._

This woman was like Fyitt, but if you removed the, sort of, social part of her. This guard was focused on her job and nothing but it. So much so that even saying her name was apparently "unprofessional".

Y/n had elected to ignore her, however, trying to make the best of her new freedom instead.

Though she had never really been into reading all that much, it was still better than sitting around all day, waiting to get sexually assaulted again.

Her guard pointed Y/n to a few shelfs that held books that would make the most sense to her, seeing as she wasn't familiar with any stories from realms other than Midgard.

The library itself was huge; shelfs that went from the floor to the high ceiling, a few tables with chairs around and a comfy looking couch in the center of it all.

As Y/n' eyes scanned the rows upon rows of books, her eyes landed on one in particular. Its spine was a nearly faded blue color. It was pretty thick, yet still hidden fairly well; sitting in the bottom corner of a shelf, surrounded by many prettier books that had bright colors and were beautifully decorated with golden patterns.

And yet, Y/n's attention landed on this one.

She grabbed it and inspected the cover. There wasn't much to be seen. Just the same faded blue, a drawing which appeared to be a type of tree and some words that Y/n wasn't able to make out.

She stood back up and put herself down on the couch. It gave her a strange, familiar feeling.

Y/n opened the book to page one.

_The Beginning_

She quickly flipped through it to see some more.

 _The War of Jotunheim, Thor's Quests and Loki's Mischiefs_ are the ones that spoke to her the most. This seemed to be some book depicting stories about Thor and his family, about the gods.

Y/n hurriedly started reading them, even if she usually wasn't a huge fan of book with over three hundred pages and this one had around six hundred.

When she was around fifty pages in, a sudden voice made her look up.

"Lady Y/n?" The voice sounded familiar, belonging to non other than Talia.

"Oh my god, hi." She responded, happy to be able to speak with her again.

"I am so glad to run into you here, I-"

"Know your duty, servant." The lady guard who had been assigned to Y/n spoke up out of nowhere, "The lady is not here for you. I advise you focus on your work at hand."

" _Now_ you become talkative?" Y/n asked sarcastically, "Come on, please just let me speak with her. I need human contact."

"The king should provide plenty of that. I do not think you realize how big of an honor it is for you to have met him in the first place!" The guard sounded almost offended. Both Y/n and Talia rolled their eyes.

"The only thing Thor will be providing is your discharge, of you continue bothering me like this." Y/n did honestly feel bad, threatening to have this woman fired. But she was simply to starved from any contact with people other than Thor, that she couldn't be asked to care, "Anyway." She said calmly, turning her attention back to Talia, "How have you been?"

"Not very different. Working is whatever. Very doable in my opinion."

Y/n chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"What of you?"

Y/n fell silent for a second, "I... guess it could be worse."

"Well that is good, is it not? That means it is not the worse case scenario!"

Talia's optimism earned her a small smile, "I guess it's just _myself_ bothering me the most at this point. Thor literally gave me the chance to leave and yet I just _stayed_. I can't even tell why!"

Talia gave a small smile herself, "I appears The Norns have something big in store for you."

"The Norns? I think I just read about those guys." Y/n said, picking up the book and looking through some of its first pages, "Yeah, right here! 'Three virgin goddesses of destiny (Urd or Urdar, Verdandi and Skuld) who sit by the well of fate at the base of the ash tree Yggdrasil and spin the web of fate'. So basically, they control destiny."

Talks giggled, "It seems that book has already taught you a lot. You should keep reading it." She suggested, "Although it may be smart to hide it from Thor. Being reminded of the past is not what he needs."

"You're probably right. In any case, it's better than just sitting around all day."

"Sitting around all day? I thought the king used you for... Some fun."

"Well, he wants to, but he, uhm... Doesn't fit."

Talia blinked a few times, before nearly bursting out laughing, "What?!"

"I'm not joking! He's been giving me these stupid little objects I have to... put in, in order to supposedly stretch me out or something."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I know right?! It's downright bizarre!" Y/n wasn't entirely sure why she was sharing such intimate detail with a girl she had met only once before. Talia just had a certain charm that made her trust the servant. Even if she seemed to be acting a little differently; a lot less affraid of Y/n. Add that to the list of feelings she couldn't explain.

"I suppose he is doing it for a reason."

"A selfish reason." Y/n scoffed.

"I am merely saying that it might not be as bad. And perhaps those things really work. Who is to say?" Talia was presumably trying to be supportive, "Anyhow, would my lady like a drink."

"Oh, I would. If it's not to much of a hassle."

"Nonsense. It is now my job, is it not?"

"True that."

And thus, Talia moved to leave. Y/n didn't miss the way she and the female guard looked at one another disapprovingly.

There was nothing to do know expect get back to her book and wait.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Y/n was delivered back to Thor's chambers. Before entering, her guard knocked on the door. Thor appeared in almost less than a second, a smile on his lips when seeing Y/n.

"I presume everything went well." He said, not looking away from her.

"It was lovely! Thanks again." Y/n responded as she walked into the room. She the hidden the book under the top of her dress, quickly moving to hide it under the bed. She was lucky her guard had agreed not to tell Thor. She hadn't been happy about it, but also fully understood that he should not be faced with what haunted him so.

Thor stayed at the door a little longer, having a short chat with the guard.

"Once again, you have my gratitude, lady Sif." Was the last thing he said before closing the door and turning his full attention the the lady lounging on his bed, "So tell me about your day."

Y/n couldn't help but smile. It had been her first actual good day since she got here, "It was wonderful. There are so many books, I'll finally not be bored out of my mind! Also, tea! Like I don't know what kind of tea it was, but Talia brought me a cup and it was so good! Very relaxing and all. It gave me this, like, warm feeling in my belly, but it was actually very nice. Really, you should give Talia a raise or something, she deserves it." She rambled. "But anyway, sorry for the long story... Let's talk." Y/n brought her voice down to a much more serious tone.

They would always do this. In the evening, Y/n and Thor would have their little therapy sessions. Though usually only after she had satisfied him. 

Thor sighed softly, "What do you wish to be told about?"

"I... Wanna speak a bit more about the memories you have with the ones you have lost." This was new territory and Y/n knew damn well she had to proceed with caution. But it had to be mentioned eventually, considering how Thor had said she served as a kind of reminder to them.

Thor clearly wasn't a fan of this idea, seeing as he instantly seemed to be one edge, "I do not wish to speak of it." He declared.

"Your majesty, please. I understand this is very difficult for you, but you'll never be able to move on if you don't get closure."

"I said I do not wish to speak of it!" He snapped. "Know your place and keep your distance."

"The whole point of me still being here is to _not_ keep distance. I agree, I have no idea what you're going through, but I'm-"

"You do not! You really do not. And I am getting tired of you acting like there is a way to fix it all. There is not! Just allow me to enjoy my temporary escape and drink and grief myself to my grave. You cannot help me!"

Y/n didn't say a thing.

Thor didn't say a thing.

She didn't dare to make even the slightest move, afraid of truly setting him off.

He had to try his hardest to calm himself and not go off more.

She succeeded in staying still.

He didn't succeed I staying calm.

Before Y/n knew what was happening, Thor was on top of her once again. His hand pressed firmly against her mouth.

"I do not care what you think of me. I need this."

The pure rage in his voice and his rough treatment reminded Y/n of the first time he ever tried to enter her. And it sadly seemed as though tonight would be a horrid replaying of that day.

Thor greedily helped himself; ripping off Y/n's shirt and violently groping her breasts as he desired. The woman whined behind his hand, but he didn't hear it over the sound of his own needy grunts.

As he was sucking one nipple into his mouth, his hands made quick work of her pants. At this point Y/n was fully in resistance mode; thrashing around and trying her hardest to scream at Thor.

He yet again ignored all of it.

He forced two of his fingers into the poor girl and violently ripped out the thing he'd put in there. He carelessly threw it back, where it flew against a wall and broke.

"You have denied me of pleasure, of peace, for much too long." Thor thought out loud, as he pulled his cock out of its confines and lined it up with Y/n opening.

She was fucked and she knew it. Whatever it was that he had tried, she knew he still wouldn't be able to take in the monster he carried between his legs. It would just result in more pain for her and more frustration for him.

Thor didn't seem to consider this possibility, however.

Blinded by his carnal desires, he push his hips against those of the woman underneath him.

He groaned.

Y/n gasped, the breath being knocked right out of her.

He was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the story has been getting a bit... Bad. My apologies for that. The whole reason I'm writing this is because I want to improve my writing in the first place, so please keep the feedback coming.
> 
> I'm also well aware that most of you are probably only here because we are all sick people who want to read some sick sexual story. And so I'm glad to announce that starting next chapter, that is exactly what you're going to get!


	9. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally has what he wanted for so long, so you can bet he's gonna make use of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter of pure filth we've all been waiting for!
> 
> I hope you find it decent enough; writing smut is still quite new for me.

Y/n gasped, unable to properly catch her breath. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Thor didn't move for a moment, seemingly as incapable of processing it.

Both were left merely staring into each other's eyes. Y/n with a pleading, Thor with a purpose.

Then he regained his senses.

Thor's hips snapped forward in a split second, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He roared out, emphasizing every word with another movement of his hips, not giving her single second longer to help her adjust to it.

It was like Valhalla to him; Y/n's warm, soft walls molded around his length as he tried to push in as much as possible, slowly making way for more and more of him. It gave Thor the ultimate comfort he had been longing for, for so long. Like the most sensitive part of him was being held and tightly embraced.

For Y/n on the other hand, it wasn't so great. Every time Thor thrusted into her it was like she was being ripped open for the first time all over again. She had had sex before, but never like this. Never had her partner moved so quickly, so hard. So selfishly.

Thor's hand was still pressed over her mouth, the weight of his body further immobilizing her. There was truly nothing she could do.

And yet the absolute worst part to her, was that her body was responding to it. She wasn't enjoying it, she was even in pain, but for some odd reason she was still wetter than she had probably ever been before. It almost made her think she was lying to herself. As if she was actually enjoying it.

But she wasn't. She didn't want to.

Y/n once again thought back to a few weeks prior. She could have left. Yet she decided to stay, and this was the punishment for her foolishness.

Thor didn't let up with the pace for several minutes. Even when Y/n stopped struggling and instead started merely crying, he didn't even acknowledge any of it.

Then something happened. A strange, new sensation Y/n wasn't at all used to and immediately decided she wasn't a fan of. It took her a moment to understand, but the head of Thor's cock had bumped against her cervix. And needless to say that it was pretty painful.

At least for her it was. For Thor it was once again the exact opposite. The deeper he got, the better he felt. After waiting all this time, dreaming every day and night of this moment, it was everything he could have hoped for.

He stilled for a moment, relishing the feeling of the majority of his cock being sheathed in what was now undoubtedly the most important person in his life. That's when he really looked at Y/n for the first time.

He shushed her, pulling his hand off her mouth and wiping away a tear, "Refrain from crying, my dear. This is good. This is perfect." He whispered as he started quickly picking up the pace again.

"Please... It's too much." Y/n felt like she was about to be torn in two, the fullness way to new for her to be able to enjoy it. And trying to convince him to at least slow it down seemed to be her only option. She should have known it wouldn't work.

Thor was relentless and, though impatient, very consistent in his thrusts.

He wanted this all to last forever. It was all he needed to be happy.

It did go on for quite some time, with Thor having great stamina and all.

Until finally, his thrusts became more and more erratic and he reached his end.

Y/n became nauseous at the sensation of his warm seed flooding her insides. All the while Thor was relishing the most wonderful climax of his life. He somewhat wondered what made this so different from the countless other climaxes he had had in his long lifetime. It was likely a combination of him needing the sensation more than ever and the fact that Y/n was a human and therefore much, much tighter than any lady he'd ever laid with.

Y/n was just relieved it was over. Though she knew damn well Thor would do this again, at least she could rest now. Or that's what she had assumed anyway.

Suddenly, Thor pulled out of her, turned her into her stomach and dove right back in.

"Wha-" Was all Y/n could react with.

"You are too magnificent. So, so perfect for me." Thor incoherently rambled.

He put one of his hands under her stomach and pulled it up, so her ass was in the air, making it that much easier for him to get in deeper. Then he reached around again to squeeze and play with her breasts.

Y/n soon became numb to her surroundings and her own feelings. She just laid there, to be used like a sex doll.

Thor would forever relish the feeling of his cock moving through her folds. How he nearly pulled out entirely, before slamming it all back in at once. Not to mention the feeling, but more so the sense of power, he felt knowing how he was painting Y/n's inner walls. How her core would soon be shaped to only him and how she was completely and utterly ruined for anyone else.

The thought itself was almost enough to make in come yet again.

This all went on for literal hours. Thor fucked Y/n in virtually every position he could think of. Long since having lost count of the amount of orgasms he had.

By the end Y/n was throughly fucked out: her cervix was bruised, just like nearly every square inch of her skin, her crotch ached and throbbed and her pelvis was sore from the continues thrusts and all the positions she'd been manhandled into.

But the absolute worst part was the feeling of Thor's warm essence slowly leaking out of her. She was completely covered in the stuff, both inside and out. If she had had the energy to look down, she would have seen how her stomach was slightly distended, like she had just eaten.

It was a wet, sticky mess she knew she'd never be able to fully clean herself of.

Thor didn't really care all that much. Now that he was done, he was done. Though bliss still somewhat clouded his mind, he was able to think clearly enough to put his dick back into his pants and walk to his office.

* * *

Thor sat at his desk like he did so often. He had already been done with work for the day, but he needed something to distract him. To stop him from fucking Y/n to both their deaths.

He couldn't help it though. For a moment he considered going back for just one more round- No. No he wouldn't. He was going to focus on the task at hand. He was planning a war, for crying out loud! He didn't have time for such... Such gorgeous breasts bouncing up and down as he- Where was he? Oh right, work.

This kept going for a short while, until Thor finally realized he had already read the exact same paragraph of text about ten times, without any of it being registered in his mind.

This girl would be the death of him.

_Just one more time. Once more to get it out of my system_ , he told himself.

Storming back into his bedroom, he didn't miss how Y/n didn't react to him in the slightest. For a second he was afraid he'd actually killed her, but upon closer inspection it appeared she was only asleep.

_I should let her rest. She deserves it_ , the some still rational part of Thor's consciousness told him.

But just seeing her lay there; breasts and hair covered in dried ejaculate. Her breasts moved with her chest as she breathed steadily.

Would he really go as far as to defile a sleeping woman?

Well... It wouldn't have been the worst thing he's ever done. Though he'd have to be careful about his approach.

* * *

Y/n awoke to heat.

She was incredibly hot and sweaty, especially in her lower area.

She groaned softly in confusion. She could hear the ticking of what sounded like a pen moving over paper.

Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the sight of a big, muscly arm writing up some documents on a desk in front of her. It took a few more seconds to realize that she was being held around the waist by the other arm. Not to mention that she was seated on Thor's lap, this cock lodged deeply inside of her cunt.

"What the-" Y/n struggled to get away from him, but Thor quickly tightened his hold.

"Ssshh, darling." He said, calmly thrusting up into her a few times as a means to silence her.

That obviously didn't make it any better.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Y/n asked in disgust. Her crotch felt very clearly soaked and so did her insides.

"I am enjoying what is rightfully mine. Do not forget that you no longer have any rights anywhere. I try my hardest to be considerate, but your quim is simply too exquisite."

"How long are you planning on doing this? Couldn't you just let me sleep?"

"I owe no explanation for my actions." Thor said with an sense of finality. He clearly wasn't going to discuss any further.

So Y/n was forced to just stay still, warming his cock. He would thrust every now and again, forcing out more of the seed he'd put in there earlier and worsening the sticky mess between her legs.

In Thor's eyes this was ideal; he could feel the sweet sensation of Y/n's cunt, while still being able to get work done.

Eventually he finished his work however and he didn't waste a second when he did: He stood up without warning, putting Y/n onto his desk so that she laid on her chest. All of this without pulling out even the slightest bit. He started thrusting uncontrollably, pushing Y/n back and forth over the desk. Her breasts hurt from the motion and from the way her weight was put on them. Another thing that hurt was her hips as Thor, once again, held them with way too much strength.

And yet still, she was wet. Though she was uncertain if this slick was the copious amounts of semen that was leaking out of her or if it was made by her very own body. Either way, she wasn't happy with it.

_How long could this guy possibly go on for?_ , Y/n wondered as Thor dumped yet another load into her abused pussy.

Showing no signs of slowing down, he kept up his rhythm. But in contrast to all the other times, he seemed to have a new goal in mind; he wanted Y/n to get off as well. His motives for this were unclear, even to himself. Did he just want to force her into compliance by making her feel good? Did he want to break her spirit by forcing her to enjoy her rape? Or was he simply wanting to make her channel even tighter? Perhaps it was a combination of all.

Regardless, Thor made sure to not go as deep as before, realizing that Y/n didn't like it when he dumped against her cervix. He instead tried to find her pleasure spot.

He knew he had when Y/n let out a long moan. He smirked to himself, continuously pounding into that exact spot, while simultaneously playing with her clit and sucking on her neck.

Y/n put nearly all her energy into trying to stay grounded, but was failing miserably. Instead being reduced to no more than a moaning mess of a cum dump.

She knew she came when she eventually saw stars. The sensation of her climax was so intensely powerful that she literally passed out from it.

Thor didn't notice; too focused on how much impossibly tighter she had become. He came into her again and together with his seed, all his energy appeared to leave his body all at once.

The exhaustion of fucking for hours and hours on end finally caught up with him and he picked up Y/n, still not pulling out of her, and stumbled right back to bed.


	10. Want and need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Thor loved indulging in sweet pleasure, he's still king. And a king has responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Thor based chapter, though there is still quite some Y/n in it. Also politics.
> 
> I tried making this chapter a little longer to make up for the shorter one last time. Sorry about that one btw, I just couldn't stretch it out in a way I saw fit.

Y/n awoke wanting to scream. Every inch of her body was aching and bruised.

She didn't know how long Thor had been awake for, all she knew that he was already using her again. Every thrust, every move he made served to hurt her even more.

This time, however, he was interrupted by a heavy knocking on the door, "Thor?!" yelled a man on the other side of it.

"Piss off." roared Thor back simply.

"Thor, this is kind of an emergency!"

"I ORDERED YOU TO LEAVE!" Thor clearly wasn't playing around. Even if his usual voice was already quite loud, Y/n had never heard anyone yell that loudly. She didn't really think about it though, seeing as Thor thrusted into her extremely aggressively when he shouted it. She couldn't help but scream herself, the pain completely catching up with her. Thor didn't seem to like this and proceeded to shove her head in a pillow and hold it there.

While Y/n now struggled to breath, the man on the other side of the door was quiet for a second before continuing, "Thor, it does not matter what you are currently doing. This matter is concerning Jotunheim!"

Something seemed to shift within Thor upon hearing those words; he froze completely. And within a second he was at his door, opening it while he was still buck naked.

"What is it?!" He asked urgently.

"Wow, okay," the man in front of the door said, looking up so he wouldn't have to see the king's dick, "Laufey managed to get Muspelheim on his side."

As Y/n gasped for breath, trying to regain it, she looked up at Thor. He was yet again frozen for a few seconds, before he succumbed to another fit of his rage. He punched a clean hole straight into the wall, almost all the way through.

Y/n didn't understand what was going on, but instinctively tried to think of ways to get as far away from Thor as possibly. At least until he calmed down. She thought about locking herself in the bathroom, but that would mean getting up and possibly drawing the other man's attention to herself. Something she was too ashamed to even imagine.

"Thor, please. Getting mad will not solve anything. We need to focus on Alfheim and strengthening our own allies." The man walked more into the room as he spoke. An incredibly stupid move in Y/n's eyes, though it did allow her to get a better look at him. He seemed pretty tall, though less than Thor. He had long black hair and a little braided beard. Looking closer at his face, he seemed to be Asain by Midgardian standards, though his armor and first name basis with Thor made it more than clear that he was from here.

Somehow, in some impossible way, the man's words seemed to have a real effect on Thor. He was still visibly raging, but at least he was in action mode.

"Call all generals and advisors together." He ordered, walking to his closet to grab some clothes.

"Right away." The man quickly bowed and was gone as soon as he'd appeared. Luckily not having seen Y/n, or at least not having acknowledged her.

"I must leave at once." Thor mumbled, it was unclear if it was to her or himself.

He looked at the dirty, injured girl in his bed. He hadn't yet gotten rid of his morning wood, and desperately wanted to stay with her, but knew damn well he couldn't. He momentarily contemplated taking her with him. Sadly, he was aware that he was already on thin ice with his father's old advisors, so if he did they would likely never take him serious ever again. He had to proof to them that he was capable of putting the realm before all else, even if it was quite impossible for him to actually do so.

He reached out his hand and let his trusty hammer fly right into his palm, "You stay right here. As soon as I am back, I am going to want you again, so you better be prepared." And with those parting words he was out the door.

Y/n stayed put where she was. Even when laying down everything hurt like hell, she didn't want to imagine how walking would feel. Though on the other hand she wanted nothing more than to take a bath to relax and try to clean herself.

_I'll see if I can do it later. Hopefully Thor won't be back before then._

* * *

Thor rushed through the halls of the palace, just slow enough for it not to be concidered running. He wanted to be quick, but still seem somewhat calm and collected.

In one hand he had Mjolnir, his other was balled into a fist.

How had this happened?

Thor had been working hard to get other realms on his side in the war against Jotunheim. It was his whole reason for having visited Midgard. But somehow those big, ugly, moronic Jotuns had been able to snatch one from right under their noses.

Thor nearly blew the doors to the meeting room off its hinges when he stormed in.

"How did it happen and how do we fix it?!" He asked as he sat down in his throne like chair at the head of the large oval shaped table.

"You have been quite absent as of late." One of Odin's advisors, Sir Orm, spoke. He was the most critical towards Thor out of all of them. Thor wanted nothing more than to fire the whole group, but knew damn well everyone on Asgard with even the slightest amount of political interest would go into a frenzy. Especially since he didn't have nearly enough well respected replacements yet.

"What are you trying to imply?" Thor already knew the answer and it didn't please him. So in an attempt to threaten the advisor into silence he asked him this while also putting Mjolnir onto the table.

Sir Orm sat back down in his chair. Another man at the table, Sir Bjørn, sighed, "It does not matter. Muspelheim will not be swayed to our side, especially now. We must forget about that realm and focus on others. Heimdall reports slight impatience on Midgard, but it does not seem like they will be acting on it any time soon."

"Nidavellir, on the other hand," Lady Ama piped in, "has been requesting better trading routes for a while now and is threatening to shift alliances if we do not pick up contact soon."

Thor clenched his fists in frustration. He couldn't afford to lose any support, but keeping up with everything in a time like this seemed damn near impossible.

"If I may," Lady Sif spoke up, clearly having witnessed her friend's rising anger, "If Muspelheim is on the side of the Jotuns, it is only natural that Niflheim will be on ours. They are naturally enemies after all."

"Alfheim as well," Volstagg followed, "even if those light elves are pacifists, alliances never hurt in terms of resources."

Thor stayed quiet, thinking over everything that had just been said. Jotunheim currently only had one ally, whereas Asgard already had three and was in discussion with two others. But it simply wasn't enough for him. He needed to guarantee the win no matter what. It was all he could do now to get revenge.

"What of Vanaheim?"

Everyone in the room went quiet for a second, before it all erupted.

"Your majesty, with all due respect-" Lady Ama began.

"What in the nine realms makes you believe they would be willing to fight on our side?!" Sir Orm interrupted, "We have been at war almost since the creation of our realms. We are now finally at peace, but you seriously expect them to risk the lives of _their_ soldiers just to help you avenge the royal family which hurt them so often throughout history? They would think we are making a mockery out of them!"

"What else are we to do?!" Thor shouted right back, "If Jotunheim approaches the Vanir with an opportunity to get rid of Asgard, do you think they will refuse? I am certain Laufey is already talking with them and we need to prevent that at every cost. We all now how strong the Vanir are, so even if we have Midgard, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Alfheim and even _Helheim_ on our side, we might very well loose! It is a risk we must make. It is at least worth a shot..."

No one spoke. Everyone in the room knew he was right, as stupid of a move it was on paper it might indeed be their only chance.

"How would we go about it?" Sir Bjørn asked, "What order? How long do you suppose it would take?"

Thor looked up at his four friends, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. They were basically the only people he would ever trust. Maybe Y/n as well.

"We shall make it work." He said confidently with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

After continuing to lay in bed and fall in and out of sleep for about two hours, Y/n finally forced herself to actually go take that bath.

The hot water numbed her a bit and relaxed her muscles, but it obviously didn't actually smooth the pain, let alone the mental damage that had been done.

In those last few weeks, Y/n had really started to feel like she was slowly getting somewhere with Thor, yet he threw it all away to focus on momentary pleasure the second he got a chance to do so. It made her feel moronic. How had she not seen though him, that he was merely waiting for this opportunity. He probably didn't even see her as a person.

Y/n didn't even try to restrain herself as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

_I'm stupid. So, so, so incredibly stupid._

Through her sobbing, she hadn't been able to hear the door to the bedroom opening. She only realized someone was in there when they quietly knocked on the bathroom door.

Y/n shut herself up when she thought she heard someone speak.

"Lady Y/n?" A voice came from the other side of the door. It sounded like Oswaldo.

"Hmm?" Y/n didn't want to use words, because she knew damn well her voice would break.

"Is everything alright? I came to deliver breakfast, but heard what sounded like you crying really badly so I came to check."

"It's fine." Unsurprisingly, her voice really did break.

"I understand that you are likely in a vulnerable position as of right now, so I am willing to continue speaking through the door."

As sweet as the gesture was, Y/n really wasn't in the mood to share this moment, "Please go."

"With all due respect, I know very well what it is like to suffer... I lost many comrades when in war. Good friends even. Arne, who did not want to be part of the battle in the first place and merely wanted to be a poet. The brothers Frode and Gorm who each refused to let the other die and ended up both doing so. And even Birger who," Oswaldo sniffed, "gave his life for mine... I am getting carried away again. What I am trying to say is that I tried to hide it all away and push it down and trust me it only destroyed me more."

"Oswaldo..." Y/n began, "Please go." She simply couldn't tell him. What was there to say? She was the one who decided to stay. She had no one to blame but herself.

Oswaldo audibly sighed, but did as he was asked and left.

Y/n suddenly felt a very strong need to get out of the bath, so quickly started washing off, having been to distracted earlier to do so.

It took quite some scrubbing and a lot of soap to get rid of all the dried cum that was left on her skin. She also discovered some blood on her thighs, uncertain of when exactly it got there.

After drying off, Y/n looked around the corner to make sure she was alone in the room. Luckily Oswaldo had respected her wishes and left.

She stalked over to the bed and grabbed the book she had taken from the library from under it. She calmly flipped through the pages to find where she had last left off: one of the many short stories within the section of the book labeled _Thor's Quests and Loki's Mischiefs_. It was a huge collection of occurrences out of Thor and his brother Loki's childhoods. They were all cute little stories that somewhat reminded Y/n of her own childhood. Apart from all the hunting and magic, of course.

The story she was currently reading, _Get Help_ , had her actually giggling out loud. Loki had gotten the brothers into trouble by tricking Thor into invading an enemy's base. They ended up being more or less cornered, however.

_Brilliant, Loki. Absolutely brilliant! Your childish tricks will actually get to kill us this time." Thor complained._

_"Have a little faith in me, will you?" Loki retorted._

_"Faith? Like the faith I had when you managed to lure me into this mess."_

_"There has to be some way we can reach out for help."_

_"...I have a plan." The older brother said confidently after considering Loki's words._

_"I will assume in advance that it is stupid." The raven haired prince rolled his eyes._

_"Have a little faith in me, will you?"_

* * *

"Do you not have any faith in me?" Thor asked the others in the room, quite insulted.

It was nearing sunset, Thor had been discussing the logistics of the newly formed plan and mapping out the last details. He couldn't focus however. Nowadays, he never could for too long. His mind kept on wondering back to Y/n every so often. Needless to say he was hard as rock under the table, especially since he didn't reach a climax that morning.

It was starting to effect his mood as well. He was getting more and more impatient, just wanting to go back to his chambers already.

"I was merely saying that if we start preparations now, we will be able to leave-"

"Within two days, yes, you mentioned that already." Thor interrupted Sir Bjørn.

"Thor." Sif hissed a warning.

His response was to immediately stand up from his chair, making a loud noise as it was pushed backwards. "If we keep saying the same things again and again we will get nowhere. Just get it done!" He ordered as he stormed out of the meeting room.

Thor's steps were quick through the hallway. In his hurry, he nearly ran into multiple people on his way back to his chambers.

He didn't even acknowledge the guards standing outside his door as he barged his way through the door, his mind such a horny haze that he completely missed Y/n basically throwing the book under the bed.

Thor kicked the door shut behind him and unbuckled his belt as he walked closer to her.

"I really missed you today." He said in a way that was almost affectionate, yet still a tad too dark.

Y/n probably wouldn't have had it in her to fight him, if it hadn't been for the Thor she had just read about. A young, happy boy. Full of dreams and ready for adventure. Looking for solutions to solve his issues, instead of running away from it all.

_He has to be in there somewhere._

"Thor, listen-"

Why did she expect he would? "Later." He walked around the bed to stand next to his girl. She naturally tried to moved away, but as always Thor was quicker.

"Now, that is no way to address me, now is it?" He said as he forced his hardened length closer and closer to her face.

" _Your majesty_ , I mean it." Y/n continued trying to reason.

"I know what you are thinking. Why am I using your mouth, when I got such pleasure out of your quim? Well, little one, variety is important... And I will end up in both anyway." Thor said arrogant, purposely misunderstanding the issue Y/n wanted to bring up.

Nothing would stop Thor from getting what he wanted. And in that moment, he wanted her mouth.

He quickly forced a big part of his cock into Y/n's mouth, making her gag as it hit the back of her throat. She was able to take more than before, considering he'd been using her mouth a lot the past couple of weeks. She was still far from an expert though.

She tried her hardest to remember what she had taught herself; breath through your nose, especially when he pulls back. Even with this tactic, she was slowly starting to see dark spots.

"Tongue." Thor simply ordered as he moved his hips back and forth, already making her cry just from how much her muscles still ached.

Y/n had never really gotten the hang of using her tongue. She just awkwardly wagged it from side to side as it was squished under Thor's cock.

He still moaned at the feeling of it. And in an unsurprisingly selfish move, he grabbed the back of her head and forcefully pushed more of himself down her throat.

Y/n's gagging was now under no semblance of control. Spit and precum poured from the corners of her mouth as she struggled to breath.

She attempted tapping Thor's leg to sign to him that she wasn't okay with her oxygen being cut off, but he was to far gone to notice.

He held her head still and fucked down her throat. It felt almost as good as her cunt, the way her throat constricted and fluttered around him being an immense source of pleasure.

As Y/n wished he could just finish and end this torture, Thor wished it could last for eternity.

Alas, he released his seed down into her stomach and let go of her head, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed, coughing and gasping for air.

Something was different about him today. Having taken his kingly responsibility had really reminded Thor of the seer power he had. And he was drunk on it.

"I should tell you that traditionally, being allowed to take the seed of a royal anywhere in or on your body is considered is a huge honor," He smirked, "I think you should thank me."

"Can I just say-" Y/n sobbed. Her sentence was cut off by a loud snapping sound in the air and stinging pain on her cheek. She'd been slapped.

"Thank me." Thor put a hand around her neck. Not tightly enough to cut of her oxygen, but still a very clear threat.

"Thank-thank you, my king." Y/n whispered in shame, trying to control her breathing.

"You can do better than that." Thor's hand tightened ever so slightly.

She had to think about it for a second, before coming up with, "Thank you for... the honor of your seed, my king."

The golden king chuckled darkly as he once again got everything he wanted from this girl.


	11. A busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk, shit goes down, and plans are made again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people really do be spoiling me too much with your compliments.

Y/n quietly woke up the next morning, staying as still as possible to try and avoid Thor. Though she was relieved that he didn't just fuck her in her sleep again. Well, he might have, but at least she wasn't aware.

After a minute or two, Y/n dared to crack open one of her eyes ever so slightly. She could see Thor moving back and forth between his closet and something that seemed to be a sort of chest.

 _He might be getting rid of his clothes_ , Y/n theorized. _But why?_

She knew she'd have to get up eventually, so she slowly sat up, as to not instantly call attention to herself. That plan failed however, when Y/n underestimated how much her body still ached. She whined, causing Thor to turn around.

"Well, good morning, my little lady." He smiled. Not smirked; smiled.

_I swear to god, this guy has multiple personalities._

"What are you doing?" Y/n asked, trying to distant Thor from herself.

"Ah, yes. I neglected to mention yesterday that we will be going on a little trip soon."

That took her aback, "Really? Me as well?"

"Why of course," He walked to her and kissed her on her head, "You will never leave my side, after all."

He casually walked back to his closet and continued packing. His mood seemed to be very different from the day before. Sure, he wasn't completely calm and still seemed somewhat stressed out, but at least he wasn't punching holes through walls anymore. Well, for the time being.

"I should also mention that I will have some people over in this room to discuss some important matters. They may be my friends, but I still fully expect you to be on good behavior. If you do that, perhaps I shall reward you."

As much as Y/n wanted to point out that she wasn't a dog, she had learned better than to give him attitude. It was best to just heed his warning and get ready.

She made another pained noise as she stood up from the bed.

"You are allowed to go visit the healers to get some pain relievers, if you so wish." Thor offered and Y/n, as grateful as she was, couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that he had never done so before.

The two of them both went on to do their own thing. Thor packed the last of his clothes and picked out some things he wanted Y/n to wear. Their first destination would be Nidavellir for a quick appearance in the dwarfs' realm, to make sure they knew that they were appreciated so much the king of Asgard would visit them personally. After that they would immediately move onto Vanaheim. Thor's reasoning for bringing Y/n was his knowledge that without her, he likely wouldn't be able function properly. Which would be terrible, considering how difficult it was going to be to get Vanaheim on their side.

While Thor made some further preparations, Y/n quickly cleaned herself off and got dressed. The clothes she had received from Fyitt were all unsurprisingly exposing dresses. For decency's sake she picked the dress that covered the most skin.

It was a passionate red color, like most of the others, matching perfectly with Thor's cloak. It reached just shy of her knees and had an open U-neckline, though her shoulders were covered. She finished the look off by tying her hair back into a low ponytail with a little golden ribbon and some flats in the same color. As much as she hated to admit it, she looked pretty fancy. It was the first time in a little while that she had really tried to look good, being to exhausted to do so most other days.

Once finished, Y/n went out to go to the healers. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that her guard for the day wasn't the same lady as before.

"My lady." Vakt smiled kindly.

"Oh my god, Vakt. It's been so long!"

"Indeed. It appears that Lady Sif is preoccupied today, so I shall bring you to wherever you need to go, as long as the rules permit it." The tall man mouthed a quick 'sorry' at the end, clearly wishing he could provide Y/n with more freedom.

"Well, thank you. I have to go to the healers real quick."

Vakt's face contorted into a look of worry.

"I just need a few pain relievers, that's all. It's really not that serious." Y/n reassured him.

"Thank the Norns. It would truly be a shame if something were to happen to you. I cannot imagine a scenario in which the king would recover from that."

Vakt was always concerned for Thor's well being. He had made that much clear in their first meeting. Yet it really bothered Y/n that he managed to turn a hypothetical situation about her being ill into concern for Thor. It didn't sit right with her.

 _It's cause I'm nothing here without Thor. He's a king and I'm a random girl assigned to be his sex slave_ , Y/n didn't want to think in this manner, but couldn't escape it.

"But anyway, how come you're my guard again?" She changed the subject as they started walking, "I don't mind. In fact, I'm happy to see a familiar face, but of all people why were you specifically chosen?"

"As I stated before, Lady Sif had other duties to attend to. I am but a patrol guard, so it was alright if I was moved to another task for a day. Also considering our paths have crossed before."

"I suppose that makes sense." Even if they had met before, it almost felt like they hadn't. It had been nearly two and a half months ago since that moment and Y/n hadn't seen a single glimpse of him since. It made her think back to that time. It already felt like years. Back when she thought Thor had died, while in reality he was fully healed in barely two days. She also suddenly remembered that she had actually made a plan of action.

 _I was planning to go along with Thor to try and eventually get out. How did I forget about that so fast?_ Something had been bothering Y/n for quite some time; ever since she got to Asgard her mind seemed a bit off. Slower, more random and she definitely forgot about things a lot faster. _Odd._

The pair soon reached their destination.

Walking in, the room was empty. Which made it possible for Eir to immediately point all her attention at Y/n.

"Hello, again. Is everything well?"

"Fine enough, thank you. I would just really like some pain relievers."

Eir turned and walked towards a cabinet, "What for, exactly?"

"Just aching muscles."

That tiny bid of information was enough for the older woman to know exactly what to give Y/n. Grabbing it out of the cabinet, she turned around with a somewhat concerned face, "I will have to tell that boy to be careful with you. You are a mere mortal, after all."

Y/n put on a small, albeit sad smile, "Thanks." As if that would work. Thor didn't see her as a person, let alone someone to be careful with.

She proceeded to take the medicine and leave again. As much as Y/n didn't want to be with Thor, she also didn't want to be in the infirmary any longer than she had to. She didn't want everyone to pity her.

While rounding the corner, walking back to Thor's chambers, Y/n was coincidentally met with another familiar face.

"Oh my. Hello!" Talia's happy voice rang through the hallways.

"Talia. God, I'm just running into everyone today," Y/n smiled, "It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you."

"It really has been." The servant responded, her friendly expression dropping into one of slight worry upon seeing Vakt.

He quickly put her concerns of him being some strict, uptight guard to rest, however, "Pleasure to meet you, my lady. The name is Vakt." He smiled.

"Talia." The two workers of the castle shook hands, Vakt moving to kiss the girl's hand. It was a small gesture, but seemingly enough to make Talia blush.

"...Hey Vakt, do you think I'm allowed to spend some time with Talia?" Y/n eventually asked, breaking the silence of the other two staring into each other's eyes.

"I do believe so. The king is currently having a meeting with his generals, so if anything I am certain he will appreciate the privacy."

"And I do not have any tasks for now. And if anyone asks, having the king's lady request my presence is a great excuse!"

Talia didn't mean that in any way, Y/n knew that. And yet still, being referred to as 'the king's lady' didn't sit right with her. She wasn't Thor's property, but apparently everyone in Asgard disagreed.

Nevertheless, she brushed it of and put a, somewhat forced, smile onto her face, "Great."

* * *

Thor opened the door for his final guest, Fandral, to enter his room. All the others, Volstagg, Hogun and Lady Sif, had already been seated at the large table, looking down at the map of the world tree Yggdrasil.

"You are late." Sif pointed out.

"Cut me some slack will you? These are busy days," Fandral defended as he looked around the room a bit, "Where is your lady?" He wondered out loud.

"Out and about for now, but she could return any moment." Thor answered almost without thinking.

"None of that matters. Let us focus on the task at hand." Hogun suggested.

"Alright, alright, I was just being polite. Besides, she has been here for months and I still have yet to see a glimpse of her. My curiosity is only natural." Fandral shrugged.

"So what is our current plan?" Volstagg cuts his friend off before he could say a single more word, changing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"I shall go to Nidavellir to calm the situation down there. Afterwards, Lady Sif shall join me for the negotiations on Vanaheim. In the meantime, Volstagg, you will go to Alfheim and get as much from them as you can. Fandral will go to Midgard. The situation there isn't out of control, but it is best not to take risks. Also it is frankly a realm which is already used to some outlandish rulers, so his personality should not be an issue there. Lastly, Hogun," Thor quit speaking for a short moment and turned to his last friend, "I am leaving Asgard in your capable hands. It should not be for more than two weeks at most, and I give you all my trust with this task. Do not let me down. None of you."

All the others nodded in agreement. It was going to be extremely difficult, but with the team he had, Thor was getting more and more confident.

"My concerns still lie with this whole Vanaheim plan of yours," Hogun brung up, "What exactly will you be saying."

Thor grew a somewhat cocky smirk before presenting his point, "Every single one of you is forgetting an important detail, my friends. I am Vanir royalty myself. My mother..." Images of queen Frigga flashed through his mind, making it a struggle to even bring her up in passing, "she was uhm... She was the second in line for the throne down there. The initial point of her marriage was for the exact reason of bringing along peace. They cannot deny that. Not to mention that the king and queen would probably care to avenge their daughter over siding with her killer."

Thor's friends were all quiet for a few seconds, until Lady Sif voiced her concern; "That is certainly a good point... But please, tell me that is not your _only_ point."

* * *

"So is everything alright with you?" Talia asked. The two ladies were having a nice walk through the gardens. Vakt was walking behind them, looking over them from a little distance to give them some privacy.

Y/n had never been in the gardens and was absolutely amazed by everything. There were seemingly hundreds of kinds of flowers in any color you could possibly imagine. One part of it was covered in a forest, big strong trees growing together and providing some shade from the brightly shining of the sun. Even the path they were walking on was neatly decorated with tiles that formed the images of various flowers and leaves.

"To be completely fair, I feel awful." Y/n admitted. For some reason, sharing her feelings with Talia just felt natural, "Remember last time when I told you Thor hadn't taken me yet, but he was trying to?"

"Um... My memory is betraying me for a second, I do not." Talia answered shyly.

"Oh. Well that doesn't really matter anyway. What matters is that he has and... Honestly, there's no better way of saying it then; he's a dick."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" The term clearly didn't seem familiar to the Asgardian.

"Let's just say he is not gentle with it." Y/n stared down at her feet. She knew it was important to share her feelings, but that didn't mean she wasn't somewhat ashamed, "He just does whatever he want. And I get that he's king, but I'm still a person!"

Talia move a lock of her long black hair out of the way, in order to have a better look at the exhausted woman next to her. She seemed somewhat embarrassed when she, honestly, said, "I assumed he got you from a slave market." 

Needless to say that wasn't taken as a compliment, "Excuse me?"

"I mean no offense! That is merely common for royalty to do, get bedslaves and whatnot. But those are usually conditioned to only think of themselves as such and you clearly do not."

"If Thor could've just gotten a slave, why me? I'm not trying to say I encourage buying slaves, but I'm not! I was just a regular person, happily living my life and because of one encounter he decided to strip me of my rights and dictate my fate! It is bullshit! I don't deserve this!" Y/n kept rambling on, barely even noticing her own sobbing and how her throat was getting tight from all the yelling.

"No, no, no, no, please do not cry. Please." Talia softly spoke with tears in her own eyes. Y/n clearly wasn't the only overly sympathetic person here, "I am aware that I cannot save you or bring you back what you had, but I promise you now to try and do whatever I can to make your life here the best it can be."

Y/n lazily wiped her cheeks dry, then wrapped her arms around the other woman, "Thank you. You are way to good for this place." She chuckled.

Talia looked away towards a patch of flowers, a proud smile on her face.

"...What?" Y/n asked curiously.

"Nothing. It is just... I am just like my mother right now." Talia looked back at Y/n as she spoke, her smile only widening, "When the former queen Frigga, rest her soul, first came here it was for an arranged marriage. She was terribly homesick and my mother was assigned to her as the first one of what would later become an entire group of her ladies. My mother tried everything to help the queen out and they forged a close bond as Her Majesty started warming up to life here... I understand the situation is different here, but I would love to do for you, what my mother did for queen Frigga."

Just the way her voice swelled with happiness and pride, made Y/n instantly more hopeful and open to the idea, "Well, I'm glad we can both benefit from it. You really are a good person."

"The same goes for you."

The two of them, plus Vakt who continued keeping his distance, continued their walk and chitchat for a little while, until a point where Talia really couldn't justify keeping her chores waiting any longer. Admittedly the same went for Y/n and Thor. She just hoped he wasn't going to be mad.

After saying goodbye to the servant, Vakt led Y/n through the maze of hallways back towards Thor's room.

"Talia, was the girl's name right?" The guard asked out of the blue.

"Yep. She's really just the sweetest."

"Yes, I can tell." Vakt put on a small smiled. Y/n didn't really put a lot of thought into it.

Eventually the pair found there way to their destination. Inside Thor's chambers there was clearly a loud argument going on, making Y/n hesitate as to if she should even go in.

_Maybe this isn't the best time._

But Vakt convinced her, reminding her that if anything her presence would only calm the king down. It was admittedly hard to argue with that one, though it made Y/n somewhat fear what Thor would do in front of others.

Alas, there was really no other option. She was only delaying the inevitable and also risking Thor becoming more angry at her for being later, so she quickly knocked a few times before walking in, her nerves making her forget to even wait for a response.

Upon coming into the room, Y/n saw five people sitting at the dining table, all of them staring right at her. She looked just in time to see Thor's expression soften a bit when seeing her face.

"Am I interrupting something? I could- I could go again." Her confidence was waiving under the stares the unknown faces were giving her.

There were two people she'd never seen before; one man with golden blond hair and another with a long, thick, ginger beard. The first one smirked at Y/n, while the latter politely smiled. Then there were the Asian man and the female guard she had already encountered. The Asian man seemed indifferent at her presence and only politely nodded before turning back to whatever was on the table. Lastly, the female guard; Y/n swore she had heard her name before. Was it Sil? Something like that. Regardless, the lady seemed somewhat annoyed at her distraction.

"No, no, do not go. Come here." Thor hurriedly answered, earning some raised eyebrows and frowns from the others. And that smile was back. That genuine little smile Y/n had missed for so long.

Y/n did what she was told and walked to Thor. For a moment she was afraid he'd ask her to do something lewd in front of the others, but that tension left her shoulders when he pulled her closer by her waist in order to simply kiss the top of her head.

He then stayed still for a few seconds, contemplating his next move, "Do me favor, will you dear?" He nearly whispered into Y/n's hair, "Go into my office and entertain yourself for a bit. I am almost finished here."

"No, you are not." Lady Sif interrupted, but Thor put his hand up to silence her, while not even sparing her a glance. He wanted to keep his eyes on Y/n for as long as he could.

"Okay." She whispered and quickly made her way out of the situation that was making her so uncomfortable.

"She seemed nice." Fandral joked, before he and the others got right back to business.

Meanwhile, a shiver went down Y/n's spine as she looked around the room. Last time she was in here was when Thor had first fucked her. And seeing as that was her only memory of this room, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. And Y/n wasn't getting the impression that he'd give her any different type of memory for this place any time soon.

_Guess it can't be helped._

Y/n started actually having a good look around the room for the first time. There were a few bookshelfs, but the walls were mostly decorated with a combination of weapons and the heads of animal that Thor had presumably slaughtered. It only served to disturb her more.

She tried to find something to waste some time with, but all of the books were either about a topic or in a language she didn't even understand.

Eventually though, while she was trying to see if any of the books had pictures in them, Thor barged in. Y/n dropped the book she was holding in surprised.

"I do not have a lot of time, little one." Thor explained whilst frantically unbuckling his pants.

Y/n made no effort to move. She really wasn't in the mood for this. Well, she never was, but especially after how terrible she had felt even earlier that day, she wanted just one day to relax and regain her energy.

Too bad the decision wasn't hers to make.

Thor stepped towards her and picked her up like it was nothing. He held the back of her upper thighs, practically forcing her to wrap her legs around him. She didn't really want to; it felt too intimate.

For a second he thought about putting her onto the desk, but in his impatience he didn't even want to take the few extra steps it would take. Instead he simply opted for the wall.

Y/n gasped when her back unexpectedly slammed against it, knocking the air out of her lungs.

As always, Thor couldn't be bothered to care. He busied himself moving her skirt up her legs and pushed her panties aside. His lips crashed onto hers, her face soon turning a bit red from the way his beard scratched her face. At the same time though, he, having no time for foreplay, immediately thrusted his entire length into her.

If it hadn't been for the forceful kiss, half of the palace probably would have heard Y/n scream in that moment. Just because Thor fit into her, didn't mean she didn't stretch at all. She wasn't adjusted at all and her most intimate space was stretched to its full capacity.

Thor had some issues as well, seeing as there was no semblance of any kind of lubricant. There was a bid of blood, but it didn't change much. It frustrated him beyond belief and of course he threw all that emotion into his already harsh thrusts.

Thor's mind slowly wondered to images of a world in which Y/n would always be ready for him. One in which she would actively participate and love him for what he did to her. Oh yes, that's what he wanted. The ideal lady. His perfect little doll.

He came to that thought, leaving Y/n not just hurt, but unsatisfied as well.

Thor pulled out of her and let her drop to the ground as he put his cock back into his pants.

She whined as she landed, earning her an eye roll from the king. He bent forward and grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "I am getting extremely impatient with this attitude of yours. You best find a way to satisfy me soon, before I dispose of you completely." Thor could feel Y/n's jaw clench in this hand as she tensed up. If all else failed, he could still control her through fear.

He left without a single more word, further concocting a plan in his head.

He'd get her willing in no time.

Meanwhile, Y/n was left alone, bloodied and bruised on the floor after another round of rape. She cried, but barely registered is. The adrenaline rush she got from being threatened made her head fuzzy. She felt extremely out of breath to the point she was hyperventilating. Her head felt as if it could and would explode at any moment.

 _He's gonna dispose of me. He's tired, he's done. This is it for me. I'm doomed. He's actually gonna kill me. Well, he likely wouldn't be bothered to do it himself. He'd have me killed, by just some random bloke. No one's ever gonna find out what happened to me. All my friends, my teachers, my parents. Oh my god, my parents, what must they be thinking? Maybe they already think I'm dead. Or maybe they don't know I'm here and are still looking for me. But I'm fine, I'm alive- at least for now! I must..._ Y/n minded finally somewhat slowed from its thousand mile per minute rush, _I gotta make sure I get out of here. But in order to do that, I'll have to make Thor like me again. I need a plan- my plan! The plan I came up with earlier, that's perfect! Only I'll probably have to be a more active, rather than passive participant._ A shiver ran across her spine. _But no, don't forget. What happens in here doesn't matter. No one ever has to know. I'm doing this for the sake of survival. I can't forget that, I can't forget who I am. I am Y/n L/n, goddammit. And I am gonna get out of here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comments of the last chapter, someone asked for a picture of what Thor looks like in this series and it made me realize that I never really described how anyone looks, so thanks for that reminder! 
> 
> I couldn't really find a right picture, but he's basically just Thor from Endgame, but less extreme. So his hair and beard are long. His physic is a bit rounded out, but he's not fat.
> 
> Hope this is good enough!


	12. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off our main characters go on their travels. If only things could go smoothly for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags already warned ya but; TW for physical and some verbal abuse.

It was three days after Thor had started packing, when it was finally time to go. Y/n was obviously quite nervous. Not only because she'd be going to a whole new place, but also because she didn't have the best memories of traveling with the rainbow bridge.

"Now, before we go, I must give you a necessary briefing," Thor was holding Y/n down so she straddled his lap, "We are going to a very different place. One that, though I am still of the highest status there, it is not ruled by me. So you better be on your best behavior. The fact that I am even bringing you should be considered an honor. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, my king." She responded sweetly. It still felt wrong to treat Thor kindly, but she was going to stick to her plan this time. She couldn't afford to forget again.

"Good," He roughly kissed Y/n, "Also. It is important that I tell you in advance that the people of Nidavellir are dwarfs, just not in the way Midgardians are used to. They are actually much taller than even I am. So do not be surprised if you see them and make sure not to be judgmental."

"Of course, sir."

"Off we go then." Thor declared. He stood up while still holding Y/n, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, lest she wanted to fall to the ground.

If she just closed her eyes and focused, she could almost imagine she was hugging one of her friends or parents. If only.

She buried her face into Thor's warm neck, not wanting to face anyone she passed in the hallways. Her reputation of nothing but Thor's plaything certainly wouldn't improve at this rate. Though she did hope to see Talia once more before going; after having completely forgotten the fact that she was going to travel a few days earlier, Y/n felt like she hadn't had a proper goodbye. Same thing with Vakt and Oswaldo.

"Hogun." Thor suddenly said, catching Y/n of guard and causing her to look up and back over her shoulder. She saw the Asian man from before standing near the door that led outside, "I am glad to encounter you here. I was hoping for one last conversation."

"Of course, Thor. I hope you and... your lady are prepared and ready to go." Y/n hid her face back in Thor's neck, allowing the vibrations in his chest from his speaking to calm her nerves. It was strangely comforting. Too much so, in Y/n's eyes. She couldn't let her guard down around this man.

Y/n wasn't really paying attention to what Thor was discussing with the other man, but was certain that the word 'trust' was said at least five times.

"But you have my trust, old friend." He concluded.

"I appreciate that. Just make sure you do not ruin this." His friend laughed, causing Thor to also chuckle. Though he did stop abruptly, presumably giving Thor a serious look, "Now that I am speaking to you anyway, have you spoken to Fandral yet?"

"I have not. Why, does he required assistance?"

"I do not know of the details, but I believe he mentioned having something to give you."

"Right," Thor smiled, "Could you do me a favor? Look after my lady for a little bit, while I go search for him." Y/n tensed up in his arms, but Thor either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I'd be my honor." Hogun replied courteously.

Thor put Y/n down and hurried down the hallway, leaving his friend and his lady to stand around awkwardly.

"I am Hogun, long time friend Thor and second in command. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Y/n."

"You know me?"

"Of course! I have not seen a lot of Thor over the past couple of months, but whenever we do meet you tend to be the only thing on his mind."

That took Y/n somewhat by surprise, though it did remind her of what Vakt told her the first time they met, "Well... If you don't mind me asking, what kinds of things does he say about me?" She just had to ask. She had to.

"Well, when the two of you first returned from Midgard it was mostly 'I met this lady. She is so incredibly kind and attractive.' All that sort of stuff. Recently however... Pardon me for what I am about to say, but he mostly speaks of your intimate endeavors."

Y/n could feel her face heating up, "Oh."

"Do not let me be misunderstood, he only speaks positively of you. And you seem to have a bettering effect on him, he was much worse of before you two met."

"Huh..." Y/n considered Hogun's words, "I know he's lost a lot, but has he always been insane?"

"Watch your mouth." Hogun demanded, causing her to flinch, "He has always had a slight arrogance to him, but that is only natural in his position. To be candor, his mental state has been deteriorating for quite some time. At least... until you showed up. It is frankly none of my business what the two of you get up to together, but you are making him better. So please, continue what you are doing. Thor is not a bad man, I promise you."

* * *

Thor walked through the halls at a steady pace, asking everyone he came across if they knew the whereabouts of his friend.

"Oi! Thor!" Fandral yelled behind him.

"There you are! I have been searching for eons." Thor complained.

"My apologies. I had to finish up some deals," His friend responded, reaching into a bag he was carrying. He pulled out a piece of rolled up leather, "But I found what you were looking for."

 _Oh, right_ , Thor had completely forgotten his request.

Fandral rolled the leather open to reveal two little vials, "This was all I was able to get on such short notice, but trust me. It works."

Thor raised an eyebrow, "You have used these before?"

"Do not make me feel bad about myself now. It has merely helped loosen them up a bit. Though I would reckon they will work much stronger on a Midgardian. Regardless, this one-" He pointed at the left vial, but was cut off.

"Actually, I do not need these anymore. The lady has been working well, and I would not want to risk setting us back weeks."

Fandral merely snorted, "Yeah right. People do not suddenly change like that. Take it with you, just in case. As I was was saying," he once again pointed to the vial on the left, "this one will make her very... still. But if that is not for you, try the other; it shall bring out all of her desire. Easy as that." He rolled the leather back up and practically shoved it into Thor's hands, who was too distracted by the idea that Y/n couldn't change as abruptly as she had.

He hadn't really put any thought into it. He was just happy it had happened in the first place, thinking she'd finally learned her place. She was finally getting closer to where he wanted her to be.

But the idea that she had lied filled him with rage, even if in the moment he couldn't come up with a reason as to why she would have done it.

He turned around and stomped back to where he left Y/n.

"Uhm... No need to thank me. And save travels!" Fandral yelled after him, not getting a single semblance of a response.

* * *

Y/n was having some awkward small talk with Hogun, when Thor came round the corner a swung her over his shoulder as he walked. She yelped out in surprise, but he just kept on walking.

"Sir, what are you- Okay, bye then!" She expressed her confusion, awkwardly waiving goodbye to the man she'd been talking to.

Considering all the luggage that had to be brought, Thor didn't just fly himself and his lady over to the bifrost. Instead they would be brought there by carriage, something that he had seen as an inconvenient waste of time before but was quite thankful for at that moment.

He all but threw her down onto on of the benches inside of it, leaning over her in a threatening manner.

"Thor-" Y/n's sentence was cut off by the crackling noise of a slap to the face. She knew Thor didn't want her to call him by his name, but he'd always either ignore, correct or glare at her.

"What is it you are after?" Thor demanded.

"What are you-" Another slap.

"What is it?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her aggressively, "Why are you acting so good?!"

Needless to say that Y/n was beyond confused. He had always wanted her to cooperate, but now he didn't like it? "To please you." She said through tears.

"Do not lie to me! What is it?! Are you after something?! My riches, perhaps? You are nothing but a filthy deceiver, are you? A lowly temptress of a thief!"

"Where is this coming from?!" Y/n bravely screamed back.

Thor was still for a mere second. The look on his face betraying the offense he took at being talked back to. All Y/n could see was half a second of his fist moving towards her face, before everything went dark.

* * *

Y/n's head pounded as if someone was punching her repeatedly.

She tried to open her eyes, but the lights were much to bright. She moved to pull the blanket over her face. There were some muffled sounds of conversation and a faint 'close the curtains'. There was a strange smell hanging around the room. It somewhat resembled that of a forest.

That's when it suddenly hit her. She hadn't been laying under a blacket.

Y/n ripped it away from her face in a movement that was much to sudden for her state of mind.

The lights had luckily been dimmed quite a bit by the curtains, but there was still way to much new information she had to take in all at once.

When her sight became more clear she found herself face to face with two women that seemed to be almost twice her own length.

Y/n couldn't help but let out a scream of pure terror, as she tried to move away.

The older one of the two women seemed panicked at this, while the other tried simply to calm the smaller woman down, "My lady, please do not fret. Your body is not yet used to traveling the bifrost and so you seemed to have lost consciousness."

Y/n's breathing somewhat calmed as her memories started coming back to her.

_Right we were going to travel. These must be the big dwarfs Thor was talking about. Oh no, what if I offended them by screaming. That was like the one thing he told me not to do! How did I end up here anyway? I lost consciousness..? Wait a second. The only reason I fainted was that asshole's fist!_

She looked around the room carefully, "Where, uhm... Where is Tho- my king?"

The older woman smiled softly, "You really care, I see. He was very concerned about you, but he had to go off for business. Though we were told to bring you to him once you were fine, which..." The lady seemed to hesitate a bit.

"That could take a little bit, seeing as you suffered a concussion." The younger dwarf finished.

Y/n groaned. Both because of her headache and the situation as a whole.

Thor was still such a mystery. One big, chaotic, violent, sick, sad, motherfucker of a mystery. He went mad when Y/n didn't do as he wished, then when she did he knocked her unconscious.

Coming to think of it, she found it nice to be free for him for a little bit.

"Alright then. Thank you. And sorry for screaming at you two, I was just... Confused."

"Oh, that is completely fine." The older woman smiled, as the younger one went off to do whatever, "Just make sure to rest up. You will likely be fine by the end of the day."

Y/n nodded, then laid back down.

She stared up at the wooden ceiling. It was so different than those in Asgard's palace. The ones there were always high and decorated with gold and marble, while the ceiling here was much lower, even though the people were taller. It was also not decorated in the slightest. It was merely the brown-reddish wood it was made of.

Staring at it for a while was almost hypnotic, as Y/n became enveloped in her thoughts.

As awful as she still felt, it was good to just be able to be away from Thor. She needed some time away from him after the stunt that he pulled. She needed some time to reevaluate her tactic from now on.

* * *

"Glad we were able to clear everything up." Thor shook hands with Eitri, the leader of the dwarves.

"The pleasure is all our. You have out sincerest gratitude for stopping by personally. If there is ever anything you need just let us know." The man smiled in response.

"Come to think of it, there is something. War is basically inevitable at this point, so it is best if I go ahead and request a large supply of armor and weapons right now."

"How large were you thinking and for what races?"

"Asgardians most definitely. Quite possibly Midgardians as well. Keep in mind that we will summon some dwarves if need be... And also the Vanir."

That caught Eitri off guard, "The Vanir as well?"

"If all goes well."

"You are of their lineage after all."

"My point exactly..." Thor smiled, "One more thing," He thought about Y/n for a moment. His anger still hadn't fully subsided but his worry had helped to calm it. As much as he believed she deserved it and loved being able to control her, seeing how easily she was defeated sparked some genuine concern into the thunder god, "Make some specialized weapons. Something for a small Midgardian lady, very new to weaponry as far as I am aware."

"Right on it. Anything specific in mind?"

"Not really. Just make it something I now how to teach."

"I shall have it finished by the end of tomorrow. With that in mind, I will now take my leave. Take care, my king. I hope to see you again at the feast tonight." And that was that. Eitri walked off to go do what he and his brothers did best, leaving Thor to do the same.

He decided a conversation with Y/n was in order. They had some things to discuss after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna involve a lot of talking. Doesn't that just get you exited?


	13. Talk the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been building up for too long. Things will come out, things will be said, things will be done and things will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never could have dreamed about this story doing as well as it is. Thank you all once again, SO MUCH!

"How are you feeling currently?" The older dwarf nurse asked.

"Meh. I still have a bit of a headache." Y/n answered, carefully considering her words. She couldn't say she was all good, out of fear of being brought back to Thor. She wanted some more time away.

But as always, it wasn't enough.

"I am glad to hear that. His majesty Thor is requesting your presence."

Y/n didn't move for a moment, half hoping she'd disappear into the mattress that was supporting her, "Oh. I, uhm- I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"I see. Well, you have my sincerest apologies, but his request was more so an order. I am afraid I have no choice but to abide by that. I will certainly make him aware of your state, but what he choses to do is sadly out of my hand." It was near impossible to be mad at the older woman, her expression revealing to much sincerity.

"It just can't be helped." Y/n sighed, "Thank you anyway for your kind care, uh..."

"Thyra, my lady. And the pleasure was all mine."

"Will I... Will I ever get to see you again?" The words came out before Y/n considered them. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at Thyra's face. There was just _something_ about it that was so calming, so kind. The soft wrinkles lining her pale skin revealing her long life and vast wisdom to the beholder. Yet the way her hazel-graying hair was braided into two loose braids gave her a young quality. Her twinkling blue eyes were like a still ocean, on which Y/n could safely float around for the rest of her time.

It was motherly in a sense. Reminding Y/n of the grandmother she hadn't seen for so long and possibly never again.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course! If you so wish. There is no reason to be upset." Y/n hadn't even noticed her own tears. It was embarrassing, yet she didn't feel any judgement. At least, not from Thyra.

"Actually, it is quite unlikely." Both women looked over to the younger dwarf from before who was now leaning against the doorway, "I heard news that the king's business here is done. You will likely stay here for tonight's feast, stay the night and then you will be on your way tomorrow. Just thought I would mention that."

Y/n gulped. Having to get used to all these new places was bad enough as it was, but now she was expected to move to a completely different place after a _day_? Who knew if they would go back to Asgard. Thor never told her about anything more than this place, but they had certainly packed for a longer journey. Perhaps business went quicker than expected, but in that case the duration of the trip was probably overestimated by 3000%!

It was all getting to be too much.

"Regardless, does she not have to go to him?" The woman asked Thyra as if Y/n wasn't even in the room.

"Oh, that is right! Come, my lady. We must not keep our king waiting too long."

"No." Y/n mumbled to herself, "Imagine what he'd do."

* * *

Thor was laying down on the bed thinking, but sat up when Y/n walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, almost afraid.

Oh, the temptation of just being honest and saying 'like shit'. If only that wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Better than before."

"Good. Good, good, good, good..."

Thor stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, Y/n remained standing just in front of the door. Both of them not making a move.

She hated the awkward silence, but she wasn't about to instigate a conversation. He was the one who wanted to speak with her, so it was his responsibility to do so. Unless he had only told the nurses he wanted to speak, because the truth would be to vulgar.

Thor himself was to busy still figuring out how to handle this properly.

"Why are you kind to me?" He asked after nearly ten minutes of pure silence.

"What?"

"Why do you show me kindness? And why out of nowhere?" He raised his voice a little, though it sounded more concerned than angry.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"That is not my question."

"Well, it is mine." Y/n snapped. She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth, but there was no turning it back now.

"All I wanted were your pure, honest feelings for me. Those cannot just randomly change one day!"

It was something about that wish. Something about Thor wanting her to truly love and care for him after all he had done, that made her dubble down on letting her emotions speak for her, "Why raise this issue now? Why not days ago when I started?"

"Why are you kind to me?!"

"Why are you mad?!"

"Why are you kind?!"

"Why are you mad?!" Y/n had never screamed this loudly in her entire life, yet Thor still managed to yell louder. For a second she realized that everyone in this room's hallway, plus the up- and downstairs rooms, must be able to hear them. She pushed that thought aside, not caring at all.

Maybe she should have, because others hearing her might be her saving grace. That much was made clear to the woman when her abuser suddenly grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against a wall hard.

"TELL ME!"

Y/n tried to answer, but was barely audible thanks to Thor's strong grip.

He let go of her slowly, stumbling back a bit until the backs of his knees hit the bed which he then fell upon. He stared at his hands with sorrow.

"How often do I have to tell you? I thought there might be a way to help you. And I tried, I really did. But as _soon_ as you were able to fuck me you threw all that hard work away to instead set yourself back ten steps! I'm being kind to try to help you, but more so to make sure you don't literally kill me! Don't you see?! You're nothing like how you used to be. You're a heartless monster!"

"What do you know about me?" Y/n's words had admittedly struck a chord, but that one part just bothered Thor too much to not question.

"I found this book in the library about you and your family when you were younger. And as far as I heard, the stories were true."

Thor took a few seconds to contemplate her words, "What- what stories?"

"I haven't gotten very far, but the beginning was mostly about your childhood and little adventures you went on, often with you brother."

Thor stared at Y/n's face, but wasn't focused on it. A million memories flashed before his eyes in a matter of a second. He had a very clear idea what stories she may be talking about. And in a way, knowing that she knew those tresured memories made him feel like she did somewhat know him. Like he could trust her.

His train of thought crashed when he felt a small hand wiping a tear off of his cheek. Looking up a bit, Thor met Y/n's kind, caring eyes and once again his mind transported him into another memory. This time, it wasn't a memory of his childhood, however. It was of when he first met this woman. When he first fell for her.

"Y/n..." He whispered, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I'm here... I just want to help you. That's why I stayed. You deserve to be happy, but if you keep setting yourself back there is nothing I can do for you."

"Will you stop that!" It was like a switch filled within the golden king, "Stop pushing the blame upon me, merely because you are to incompetent to properly help me. Just admit your failure."

Y/n's jaw nearly fell to the floor, "I beg you fucking pardon? I did everything I could. Do not _dare_ act like this is my fault! At this point it's on you for refusing help!"

"Well, maybe I just cannot _be_ helped!" Thor yelled in response, "So maybe it is time you stop trying."

Y/n sighed in frustration. Both at Thor and herself, "I can't do that."

"He went too far." He groaned under his breath.

Her thoughts were filled with confusion, "What?"

Thor stiffened, "What?" He played dumb.

"What did you say? What... What did you do?" She demanded.

"You dare accuse me of-"

"Cut the bullshit! What did you do?!" Y/n was honestly freaked out at the endless possibilities of what Thor might answer with.

He was still for s few excruciatingly long seconds, "...I knew I would not be able to make you stay. I..." He began explaining.

"Tell me."

"Asgard knows many sorcerers. I told Fandral to talk to one of them for me to make sure you would not want to leave."

Y/n was rendered speechless for, what probably lasted, several minutes.

"You... I... So to put it shortly; you made some magical dude make me want to care for you?"

"Not entirely. Our first encounter was all on you. I assume he merely enhanced that want to help me."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I am not certain if you remember. But a few days after I brought you here, you were still very resistant to me. I even attempted to make you feel good, yet your response was to cry about it. So I asked Frandral to come by and give me some ideas and then fix it for me."

"You messed with my mind, because you didn't like the fact that I hated _being raped_?!"

Thor didn't say a word, but he smirked.

"Why are you smiling?!" Y/n screamed at him.

"Because it does not matter."

"Again, _why_?"

"The spell still works. Even if it was possible for you to get away from me, you would keep thinking of me and wanting to help me for the rest of your days, until you inevitably return. You are stuck with me. And the most beautiful part of it all, is that you are not going to mind. You will enjoy each and every single thing I do to you and you will until I decide I am done with you."

Y/n could feel some bile coming up, but tried her hardest to keep it down, "You're absolutely twisted."

"That is why I said that I cannot not be helped." He looked to his side for a quick moment before suggesting, "Why do you not lay down? I am sure it is a lot to take in."

"Lay down? So you can rape me again?"

"You are not acting very kindly to me. If you insist on forcing yourself to live in fear, than go ahead. I will go get some food for you." And with that, Thor simply left Y/n alone with her mind. The one place she desperately didn't want to be right now.

He'd messed with her mind. That's what had been going on! That's why she was so forgetful, why she had forgotten about her escape plan. What if she was going to forget again? What if she woke up tomorrow not remembering this very conversation?!

Y/n desperately searching around the room for something to make a note with. A pen or a pencil was all she needed, yet it was nowhere in sight.

She wouldn't give up, however. She needed to remember and get out.

...But would it make a difference? Thor said himself that even escaping wouldn't ever work. And she could only assume it was the truth since all signs pointed at it.

It was an impossible predicament. Either do the right thing by fighting against Thor and making everything awful or do the worst possible thing, force herself to _actually_ start enjoying herself and still feel awful about it.

Thor walked back in on Y/n aimlessly walking around the room. He was holding a little tray with a bowl of some kind of stew and a clay cup she couldn't see the contents of.

"Sit down, sweetheart. You are still healing."

"And whose fault is that?" She whispered under her breath.

To her surprise, Thor seemed to ignore the comment and pit the tray down on a nightstand.

Y/n didn't make an effort to move, causing Thor to sigh, "Please. At the very least, drink some water." He gestured vaguely to the clay cup.

Reluctantly, and only motivated by her dry throat, she picked it up with the intention of only taking a small sip. By the time it went down her throat however, she realized truly how thirsty she was and hurriedly downed the rest.

She hadn't noticed Thor coming to sit on the bed next to her.

"Are you sure you do not want to eat? You will need the energy." The suggestion in his voice is what kept Y/n from eating the slightest bite, even if she was really hungry. Though she still couldn't help the tiny voice in her head saying she should just obey him.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise as the inner conflict was once again booting up.

 _I should obey him- No! What the fuck, why would I even consid- Obeying doesn't sound to bad thou- Yes, it does!- No it doesn't- Yes, it- He's made me feel good in the past, why wouldn't he do that again-? Because he's a monster-! But one sexy monster at that,_ It was more and more starting to feel like Y/n was actually having a battle with her own thoughts. She just couldn't help it.

What also wasn't helping was how hot it was in that room. She started by simply moving her dress somewhat up her legs to give those some more air, but before even Y/n knew what she was doing she was literally tearing the dress off her body. The ripping of fabric in harmony with her panting.

"What the fuck..." She said under the breath that she was out of. As she did, she turned to look behind her and saw Thor still sitting in his exact same spot. He seemed completely fine and was actually smiling again.

 _Fuck_ , Y/n's eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for the cause of all this. She gasped, theories and realization flooding her head as they landed on the clay mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you guys ever have something you'd like to see in this story (both sexually and otherwise) do let me know and I'll see if it fits in!


	14. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely and uncontrollably turned on, Y/n has no choice but to fulfill her needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the filth you all deserve. Thank you for your continuous support!

Without a second thought, she stormed over to the cup and threw it with all her strength at Thor's face.

He easily caught it in one hand.

"Everything alright?" He smirked.

"Can you stop fucking with me?!" Y/n yelled, her anger boiling as she felt a sweet sensation between her thighs.

"Trust me, dear. You will be begging me for the exact opposite soon enough."

Y/n couldn't take it. This smug motherfucker being a smartass while she was suffering. Without really thinking her actions through, she launched herself at the god in full attack mode.

When she tried to jump onto the bed, Thor easily caught her by the throat and pushed her down by it so she was laying on her back on the mattress.

"Quit denying yourself this. It will merely drive you to insanity." He whispered in a slightly hoarse voice, slowly pushing two fingers into her.

Y/n wasn't able to stop the loud and long moan she let out.

 _No, wait! I cannot give in,_ she tried to stay strong, but it was a lost cause.

Within a minute she was practically sobbing at the curling of his big fingers and his teeth that sunk into her neck.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered directly into her ear.

Y/n tried not to speak, but failed miserably, "...Yes! Yes, yes, please, I need it!"

"That is what I like to hear." Thor removed his fingers from her now thoroughly soaking cunt and sucked her juices off of them. Y/n never thought she would be that turned on by a sight like that.

"Well, if you want a reward, you will have to earn it first." He let go of her throat and Y/n immediately moved her head to his lap. The idea of sucking dick had never excited her as much as it did in that moment.

Thor's eyebrows shot up, "Enthusiastic, are we?"

"Please, sir," Y/n started begging as she opened his pants, "Please let me suck your fat cock. Please, please, I beg you. I want it."

Thor couldn't help to both laugh and harden at that moment. His girl finally acted like he always wanted her to.

"Go right ahead."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Y/n went to town. She licked a strip up his cock, before kissing the tip and then taking it into her mouth, sucking.

Thor groaned and put a hand on the back of her head, pushing her down steadily.

To both their surprises, she didn't complain in the slightest. Instead, she moaned in pure delight. The vibrations went straight through Thor's rock hard dick, which made him buck his hips forward more.

Y/n started gagging and having to try harder to get air. Yet her mind chose not to focus on it. Quite the opposite, she was solely focused on trying to get this man to cum down her throat. The idea of that being so delicious that she would have thought herself crazy if she had been in the right frame of mind.

Having sucked Thor's cock so many times before had clearly helped her adjust. She was able to take him down _much_ further than when she first tried to. Needless to say that he was very pleased about that as well.

The combination of Y/n's moans, her hands jerking off what didn't fit into her mouth and her overall enthusiasm made for a quick orgasm for the god. To his surprise however, his girl also came. The idea that she was able to make Thor cum so fast was just to much for her to handle at that time.

He grabbed the hair at the back of her head and used it to make her look up at him. Her eyes sparkled with a combination of extreme arousal and extreme love.

Thor smiled down at Y/n, "See? Is it so difficult to be happy."

She didn't speak as a response, just moaned softly.

Once again, Thor couldn't help but laugh in delight, "Tell me what you want darling." He ordered in a low voice.

"Please. Please, please, please, just _fuck me_! I beg you, I need it. Please, master-"

Thor wasn't sure why, but something snapped inside of him when she said that last word. It felt like the ultimate victory. She seemed so perfect now. She was everything he ever wanted her to be. His cock hardened at record speed. It was probably impossible for him to be any harder than he was at that point and even if he had wanted to keep her waiting a bit longer, he wasn't strong enough to resist her.

He pulled Y/n up by her hair, something which, surprisingly, was a pleasurable sensation to her in her current state.

Thor cursed himself for almost refusing to use the potion. Though he didn't really think about it too much seeing as he was quite distracted, "Ride me, little girl. Show your king how needy you are for my cock and maybe I will bless you with my seed."

Y/n didn't have to be told twice. She sat up as fast as possibly possible and impaled herself easily on Thor's dick, her entrance already thoroughly soaked.

He had never seen a sight more beautiful. His lady moving up and down his cock, her breasts bouncing with her. Her head falling back, painted with pure ecstasy, further showcased by her hearty moans.

He couldn't help himself when he grabbed her hips and thruster up into her. Y/n still continued doing her thing as much as she could, grinding her clit onto Thor's stomach every time she was brought down.

His thrusts hit all the right spots, making her see spots. Never had he been this deep inside of her and she never did she want anything else.

"You're- you're s-so goooooood!" She yelled out, having lost the ability to care who else heard it.

Still, it was all Thor needed to hear. He pulled her down as far as he physically could and exploded into her. Filling her with copious amounts of his seed, that was only, be it barely, held inside by his cock.

Y/n, once again, came after he did, falling down onto his chest and whimpering at even the slightest shifts of Thor inside of her.

He, repeating his former actions, grabbed the hair at the back of her head and chuckled darkly as he forced her to look at him, "I am far from done with you."

As Thor started quickly picking his thrust back up, one of his hands slowly venturing elsewhere. Still holding Y/n down by one of her hips, he slowly forced his ring finger into her back entrance.

She whimpered, sensitive but still very willing, and rocked her hips back and forth between his cock and his finger.

Thor pumped both in and out at different speeds. His thrusts were fast and hard, while his finger moved slower, just trying to open her up.

After a few minutes, and another orgasm out of Y/n, he carefully inserted his middle finger into her along with the other.

She full on whined this time, clearly hesitant to go to such territory, but far too turned on to actually want it to stop. She'd take anything in her condition.

Thor liked that.

After coming into her again, he lifted her slightly, just enough to get her off his cock, ignoring her whine at the emptiness.

"Face down, behind up." It very clearly wasn't a request.

Y/n's mind was so blurry that she barely registered his words, only wanting to hop right back onto his cock. After a second, when the words did seep in she immediately did as told.

She purposely arched her back as she did so, like she was trying to present herself to Thor.

She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, both of them quite wet from a combination of her natural lubricant and Thor sperm that was finally starting to leak out.

He took his sweet time however. At least, that's what it felt like to her. In reality Thor had merely gotten up and went to one of his suitcases to get some oil. It took less than ten seconds, but that was enough time to frustrate Y/n into pushing three fingers into herself, desperately searching for another release.

Thor settled onto his knees behind the now masturbating woman, still quite amused at her neediness.

"Please, my king. Please, make me cum again. I beg you, please! Master, I'll do anything." She whispered unprompted.

And though Thor was incredibly pleased with the sentiment, that didn't mean that was a good thing for Y/n. In fact, she had actually made a grave mistake exiting him even more, because in a moment of pure lust he went ahead and forced himself into her barely prepared back entrance, oil long forgotten. Or, well, he tried. He couldn't get in more than halfway before being met with considerable resistance.

Y/n initially screamed out in pain, but it somehow turned into even more pleasure. Though it was hard to judge which she felt more of in that moment.

"Odin's beard! Never felt anything tighter." Thor yelled out himself. He almost began feeling like he was the drugged one.

His thrusts were now quick and hard, but small, slowly but surely forcing his way in further.

"Deeper!" Y/n shamelessly moaned in turn.

How could he possibly not comply with that?

Nudging forward so tediously finally payed off as Thor's hips came to lean against Y/n's ass. She was shaking and whimpering uncontrollably at that point, likely on the verge of orgasm. Her fingers started moving faster inside of her, her thumb over her clit and when Thor quickly pulled out to instantly slam back into her, she was done.

It was as if every part of her body was carefully taken in a fraction of a second, only to be sown back together so delicately that she came out a better person. Her whole body was on fire, yet at the same time she felt like she was being extinguished. Nothing mattered in this world or any other, other than Thor and what he was making her feel. It was a climax so intense that in any other situation her mind would have been scrambled with lust and lust only. But considering how her mind was already in such a state, Y/n instead felt sane for the first time since drinking the potion. And in a horrifically honest moment, she reflected on herself and realized that she didn't want anything else. Never. She wanted this feeling, this sex.

She wanted _Thor_.

The other half of the couple had never cum faster in his entire life. He had always prided himself on his stamina, but there was no way he'd ever be able to hold out right then. But it was as if an itch had finally been scratched after a thousand years of never getting close to being touched. This girl, this random Midgardian he had just stumbled upon one day was his dream. She was everything he wanted. And if we had to track it back, of all that had come before, this was the moment where he truly snapped as a person. He couldn't even really be called that anymore. He was no longer Thor Odinson, king of Asgard, protector of the nine realms. He had been well and truly reduced to a slave to his own senses. He now lived his life for nothing but this sensation. He didn't even care about Laufey anymore. If anything him killing Thor's family was what led to him meeting Y/n, so in the long run he had no reason to be mad. At least he couldn't think of anything in that moment.

Thor seemingly blacked out for a few second, but when he came back to his senses he was still instinctively thrusting into his woman.

Y/n, on the other hand, had fully backed out. Not that Thor noticed or even really cared.

Awake or asleep, she felt the same to him either way. And that was all that mattered now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI school has begun for me again, so chapters may start taking longer to write + I've been having some writer's block so again; if you have any suggestions please tell me.  
> My apologies in advance. I love you all and stay safe <3


	15. The feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all their activities, Thor and Y/n still have responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20000 hits already!! I can't ever fully express how happy I get every time a new person hits, kudos, bookmarks or comments on this fic. You guys are so great!

_Y/n was sitting at a table with Talia, happily conversing._

_"I'm not lying, I think I may somewhat care for Thor, but at the same time that may just be that spell telling me I am! I can't even trust my own mind anymore." Y/n sighed._

_"I can most definitely see the two of you heading in the same direction. I think it would be beneficial for the both of you."_

_"Sure, but-"_

_"Lady Y/n." The servant interrupted her._

_"Uhm, yes?"_

_"Lady Y/n."_

_"Wha-"_

"Lady Y/n!" Thor yelled again.

The young woman was startled awake by it, initially confused by her surroundings.

"We must prepare for tonight's feast. As much as I would prefer to keep you here, etiquette forces us to comply to this dinner." Thor complained and without further warning he scooped his girl up into his arms and walked straight to the adjacent bathroom, carefully putting her down on the counter.

Standing in between her legs, he moved his hands up over her sides and to her breasts. Cupping them in his large hands and stroking her nipples into hardened peaks with his thumbs.

Y/n was still very sensitive from the potion earlier, which had far from worn off. As a result she was easily reduced to a moaning, panting and sweaty mess. Which wasn't exactly helping her to freshen up.

Though it miraculously appeared like Thor's godly stamina was finally catching up on him. Even if he was confident he could still get a few more rounds out.

The king chuckled darkly as he turned around to start running them a bath, "We might have to search for a way to empty you a bit."

Somewhat confused, Y/n looked down on herself and saw that, just like one time before, her stomach had slightly distended due to all of Thor's seed that had been pumped into her.

"Wow..." She whispered, "I almost look a little pregnant." Her drugged mind didn't catch how weird that sounded, but the sober person in the room certainly did.

"What did you say?" Thor reaction was weird in and of itself. He just kind of stiffened.

"Wouldn't that be so great? If I got pregnant. I've always wanted kids! And then they could run around the palace and play in the gardens and the whole shebang." Y/n happily fantasized, having never before felt such a strong desire to be a mother.

Thor quickly figured out that the potion he gave her to draw out her desire might have extended to more than just her lust. But he couldn't even lie to himself; the idea of Y/n growing big with his child, barely able to stand up on her own and bearing him an heir made him harden yet again.

Within a second, he's picked the woman up once more. She willingly put her legs around his waist, which pleased him. He grabbed and squeezed her ass, slipping his cock straight back into her regardless of both their fatigue.

Y/n brought her face to his neck, whimpering. As horny as she still was, she was also extremely sensitive, nearly overstimulated. Thor didn't consider any of that as he pushed her back against the nearest wall and started ruthlessly rutting into her.

"You will be the death of me." He groaned.

Y/n's mind was to fixated on the fucking to really register on any of his words, her face still buried in his neck.

Thor roared as he came for the god-knows-how-manyeth time that day, a bit embarrassed at how short he lasted.

By the time Y/n moved her face back again, he had already pulled out, turned off the tab and put the two of them in the bath with her still straddling him. The warm water was definitely soothing for their aching muscles.

Neither of the pair moved, both tired and worn out.

"You should know that I am quite pleased with your performance today." Thor praised.

"You weren't bad yourself." Y/n quipped back, drawing a lazy chuckle from the god.

"I am serious. I wish you would always act as such."

There was no response this time, Thor was uncertain why. Maybe she just didn't know what to say or maybe the potion was starting to wear off and she was about to start being difficult again.

Thor reached back to a cabinet next to the tub, grabbing a thin metal tin from the top drawer. In it was a greenish blue jelly. Y/n could smell it from where she rested against her king's shoulder. It was sweet, fruity. She immediately realized it was probably a type of soap.

Thor dipped his hand into it, grabbing a piece of the sea colored substance and slowly smearing it across Y/n's body. She whined as he stroked over soon to be bruises.

"These suit you so well." Thor grinned, moving his thumb over a purple spot on her waist that had already been there for a few days, "It marks you as mine."

"Does anyone have any doubt about that then?" Y/n smiled cheekily.

"If so I would not mind laying my claim on you publicly." Oh gods, how much he wanted to do it now. He could so easily imagine himself enjoying the feast as his little slave sat under the table with his cock in her mouth. Or maybe he'd put her on top of the table and make her the feast.

Oh, yes.

Y/n's mind, meanwhile, was going very different places. That is to say that it was going nowhere. The effects of the potion still worked on her and as much as she was completely and utterly fucked out, fatigued and aching, she could only focus on getting Thor back into her. Everything else was an annoying distraction at that time.

Her mind was going to all possible ways to get to that point, that her surroundings, including Thor himself, were temporarily erased from her thoughts. So much so, in fact, that he had to literally grab her by the throat to get her attention.

"I spoke to you, slavegirl. Do not forget who is in charge here."

Y/n instinctively bucked her hips as he grabbed her a little tighter, causing some stirring in her king's crotch area. It was enough to calm his overly dominant attitude down.

"I said it was your turn." Thor repeated himself, holding the little tin with jelly in it out to her.

Y/n was glad to get another excuse to touch him. She took a handful of the slimy substance and smeared it across his chest, then his arms, his abdomen, then...

Thor caught her hand under the water, "Later, sweetheart. I am not prepared to break you just yet. Do not attempt to push any more boundaries." He warned.

Y/n merely huffed and went on to further clean him off.

After their bath, Y/n held a towel around herself whilst sitting on the edge of the tub. Thor had walked out of the room with a towel around his waist, going to get the two of them some clothes.

He chose a bluish-grey chest plate, his trademarked red cape and a pair of black trousers for himself, leaving his huge arms bare. While he gave Y/n a formfitting dress which barely reached her knees and matched with his cape in color. They looked pretty low key; fancy, but not overdressed.

She stood in front of the mirror admiring herself. She'd lost a ton of weight since first leaving Earth, yet it had somehow remained in all the right places.

"You look ravishing as always." Thor said, coming up behind her to look at himself in the mirror as well.

"There's a lot more to see, you know." Y/n smirked, pulling up the skirt of her dress a little. The effect of the potion still made her want to fuck, just not as much as it did at first.

"I will not repeat myself again." Thor declared, walking out of the bathroom and to the door that led into the hallway, "And I will not wait for you."

Y/n hurriedly went after him, wrapping her arms around one of his. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing that. Partially in order to not lose him and by extension get lost in the building they were in, but also to signal to everyone else that he was hers.

The pair ended up at two big doors that had to be opened by he combined efforts of four guards. When they opened, a room filled with rows upon rows of tables and chairs was revealed. Most were already filled, except for two in the middle, all the way at the back of the, otherwise nearly empty, room.

All the dwarfs that had already been seated cheered as the Asgardian king graced them with his presence. Thor was basking in all the glory, while Y/n mostly felt uncomfortable with all the people starting at them. She just wanted to go back to bed, have one last round and then get some more sleep.

Alas, it was to be a three course feast at minimum. The first dish, a type of beige colored soup Y/n had never heard of or seen before, was served less then a minute after they sat down. The bowl it came in was quite big, probably due to its owners practically being giants and not properly knowing the proportions of their guests. She looked at it warily.

"Try it out, I think you will enjoy it." Thor smiled.

Y/n narrowed her eyes, thinking of something, "What will I get if I eat it?"

Thor couldn't help but throw his head back in a laugh, "You really have become quite needy have you. Well, I am not complaining. Though I will not reward you for a mundane task such as eating. Rewards need to be earned."

"Of course, my king." The title part of the sentence was finally starting to feel natural.

Regardless, Y/n picked up her ridiculously large spoon and took a small sip. The taste that hit her tongue was indeed something she'd never had before. The soup as thick, but not to much. It somewhat resembled the taste of mushrooms, but also carrot and somehow it had an aftertaste of pasta. All of it in a good way.

She greedily slurped down more of her meal as Thor struck up conversation with some of the higher ranking dwarfs.

"I do believe I have not had the pleasure of meeting your new lady. Lady Y/n was it, right?" Eitri asked.

"Word travels quickly, I see." Thor noted, though turning to his girl to make it clear she should answer.

"How could it not? After... all that went down, having some stability and a good outlook on the future is what we all need!" Thor's merry expression dropped, causing Y/n to immediately put one of her small hands on his thigh to try and show her support.

"I am indeed Y/n, by the way." She tried to switch the subject, even if the dwarf's earlier comments left her somewhat confused.

"Well then. To the Lady Y/n!" Eitri's brother Brokk shouted as he raised his goblet.

"To the lady!" The room sounded and even Thor joined in. He leaned in, putting a hand on her thigh and kissed her surprisingly tenderly, answering the expecting looks of all the others in the room that Y/n hadn't noticed. Though they all cheered.

When he pulled back, the two shared a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

Y/n wasn't sure how she felt. The insatiable desire within her was being replaced by actual thought again. Slowly coming to realize the situation and what had happened earlier.

"Y/n." Thor made her lose her train of thought, "Eat."

She did as told, not willing to piss him off.

Throughout the rest of the dinner he mainly spoke to some seemingly important figures, while she mostly kept to herself, only speaking when being spoken to. At the same time, however, Thor's hand that he had put on her thigh was moving upwards, until it reached its goal of Y/n uncovered sex.

She was still a little wet, though much less than before. To insecure to call him out publicly, she tried to squirm away from his fingers, but he simply would allow that. Y/n seized her efforts when Thor's index finger slipped into her. The quickly decreasing effectiveness of the potion was still just strong enough to make her want it, as ashamed as she was to do it in public. No one had to know.

A second finger disappeared into her and Thor changed his angle slightly, now continuously hitting her g-spot. As a reflex, Y/n pulled her legs up, resulting in her knees loudly banging against the bottom of the table.

This obviously caught the attention of multiple people in the room, causing her face to immediately turn a bright shade of red.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Thor asked.

 _Motherfucker_ , she was going to have to answer. But what could she possibly say?

"Yes." She whimpered in both pleasure and pain, inwardly cringing at the tone of her voice.

"What happened?" Eitri asked.

"I-I-I just tried to... Sit differently. And hit m-my leg." It took all Y/n had not to moan.

Brokk raised a knowing eyebrow at Thor, who was seemingly unfazed by it.

Throughout this entire exchange, his fingers didn't stop moving for even a second. They dragged against Y/n's tight inner walls, continuing to hit her pleasure spot. He moved his thumb over her clit and that was the last thing it took in order to break her.

She dug her nails into Thor's forearm, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, while she bit her lip so hard she tasted her blood.

She snuck a quick glance at her king, who did no more than smile a little as he kept on casually eating his food.

At least, until a second or two later when he abruptly got up, all eyes instantly turning to him.

"I am afraid I must retreat for the night. My lady is not feeling all to well and besides, I already have to leave tomorrow. I wish you all a fine rest of the feast and may we meet again someday." With that announced, Thor turned to Y/n and picked her up like a child. She clung to him like a baby monkey, allowing herself to slowly doze off to the swaying of his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this idea for a different one-shot story, but I'm not sure if I should take time away from working on this story in order to write it...


	16. How do we proceed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues to Vanaheim where our main characters meet some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. The inspiration just really came to me this time. Let's hope I can keep this up.

Thor carried a nearly asleep Y/n back to their chambers. Admittedly, he was pretty tired himself. He had planned in another round with his lady, but decided they both deserved their rest.

He sat her down on the bed, carefully removing her dress. She weakly protested, trying to hold onto it, “Shh, dear. I will not do anything. You can rest.”

After folding up the dress and putting it back with their luggage, Thor took care of his own attire.

He lifted the blanket and laid down on the bed. He pulled the covers out from under Y/n and put them over her.

He looked at her peacefully sleeping face for a moment, before moving to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Something within him was somewhat nervous, a trait that didn’t fit him in the slightest, he was anything but used to it. The pair would travel to Vanaheim the next morning, meeting up with Lady Sif there.

Thor wasn’t just anxious about the meetings themselves, but also about what had been going on in his absence.

Sure, he’d only been gone for a day, but a lot can go wrong during that time. His whole family was murdered within a few hours-

Of course his mind circles back to that. It was inevitable, it would haunt him until the end of his own days. Somewhere within him, Thor wishes he had been killed as well. At least then he wouldn’t have to live with the guilt.

But no! The Norns had made him survive and there must be a reason why. He was kept there for revenge, he thought.

 _You can be damn sure I will avenge them_.

* * *

“I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your travels.” Eitri bowed before his king, Y/n standing a little further away.

“Thank you, good sir. I am counting on you and your people to support us if needed.”

“We have already begun.” Brokk proudly announced, “Speaking of which...” He unhooked a small burlap sack of his belt, "This is the weapon for your lady you requested."

Thor took the bag and looked inside, surprised, but still pleased, to find a two pieced chakram inside. He smiled, "I knew you'd think of something great."

"I hope it complies to all your demands." Eitri added.

"Sure. Teaching will be somewhat more complicated, not my weapon of choice after all, but I trust your expertise as always. Now if you will pardon me, I have a war to win."

With that final statement, Thor marched outside where Heimdall would summon the bifrost in order to transport him and Y/n to their next destination.

Anxiety once again rose to the front of his mind. Even though he had spoken so confidently at an earlier time, he had only met his grandparents once. And he had been much to young to truly remember the encounter. His nerves where calmed a bit by his lady grabbing onto his arm. She was clearly still nervous to travel with the rainbow bridge again, which was quite understandable.

"I must tell you, dear, even I am uncertain what to expect from our next hosts. Just be sure to stay on your best behavior, please." Y/n wasn't used to hearing the word 'please' come from this man's mouth. It just proved the gravity of the situation, already hinted at in Thor's tone of voice.

"Should I be scared?" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"Not in principle, as long as you do as told."

Y/n nervously bit her lip.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted at the sky. But a second later the pair and their luggage was enveloped by the bifront, quickly transporting them a realm further.

* * *

It took a few moments for Y/n to lose the dizziness. As handy as it was, God did she hate traveling like this.

Thor was nearly dragging her ahead already, coming to a stop in front of a man and a woman. The man had medium long hair and a thick beard not unlike Thor, though this man was greying. The lady on the other hand still looked very youthful, with her long brunette hair flowing under the wolf's head she wore as a hat. The man was regular size, about the same as Thor, so still taller than Y/n. But the lady on the other hand, was at least a foot taller than those guys.

"Your majesties." Thor bowed, and she quickly did the same.

"Oh, none of that! We are family." The man corrected, "You can just me grandfather." He smiled kindly.

"But do not dare call me your grandmother." The woman interjected, her eyes then falling to Y/n.

"Is that a mortal?"

"Right, grandfather Njord, Lady Skadi, this is my lady Y/n."

Whilst Njord greeted her, Skadi reacted more shocked, "You plan to court a mortal?!"

Y/n's head shot to the side to look at Thor. His words at last nights dinner had already left her with many questions as to what her position really was, but _what_? He intended to _marry_ her?!

"It is not like that- listen. As much as I would love to catch up with the two of you on a personal level, it is not what we are here to do."

"Indeed. You are here to discuss the slaughter of my kind." Skadi spat out.

"After they first slaughtered your daughter. Plus her husband and child." Thor sneered, causing Y/n to hold his arm a little tighter, hoping to calm him.

Skadi walked right up to her grandson, looking down at his face, "I always knew you Æsir would not be able to keep her safe. Your attitude is typically Asgardian."

Y/n stood frozen where she was. As little as she understood about the situation, the way this woman was talking to Thor would definitely lead to him losing it again. And she had a sneaking suspicion who he'd take it out on, "Ma'am, please take a step or two back." She whispered, not sounding nearly as confident as she'd hoped to.

The giantess looked down at Y/n's small frame, "Did the mortal just try to order me around?"

Thor's fists clenched, "The mortal has a name." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of the lady, I am sure traveling the bifrost can be overwhelming. How about we all go inside and get the two of you settled in? Your other companion has already arrived." Njord tried to calm the situation.

Skadi turned around and stomped away without another word, Njord bowed his head as an awkward apology and ran after his wife.

Thor picked Y/n up bridal style and held her protectively close, "I do not want you to be left alone in this place. Refrain from trying anything, I do not know how this will go."

* * *

After all luggage had been dropped of in their guest suite, Thor immediately went to meet up with Lady Sif. He stuck by his beliefs that Y/n shouldn't be left alone, so now she was walking next to him, her small hands still on his arm.

Thor knocked once, before impatiently walking in anyway without waiting for a response.

"Oh, good. There you- what is she doing here?" Sif cut herself off mid sentence, raising an eyebrow at the mortal girl's presence.

"I do not trust her to be left alone in this place. How has your reception been?"

"Like what you would expect; nice enough, but queen Skadi is clearly not on our side."

Whilst these words were being exchanged, Thor motioned for Y/n to go sit on a couch that stood on the other side of the room. The girl willing followed the order, though she still listened to the conversation as much as possible, trying to deduct what the hell was happening.

"I seemingly overestimated her sorrow. I thought for sure that her child's death would be enough of a push. But still! I cannot imagine a situation in which she ends up siding with those murderers. I am certain king Njord would never expect that."

"We will have to figure it out. In the meantime, I have a few minor updates from the guys: Hogun appears to be doing great in Asgard. Though he has not gotten anything out of them yet, I have heard Volstagg is quite popular on Alfheim. And Fandral..." Sif sighed.

"By the Norns, what did he do?"

"Nothing _too_ damaging... _Yet_ , but Asgard's approval rate has dropped slightly."

"That moron!" Thor smashed his fist onto the table he was standing next to, making Y/n flinch.

"Thor, please. It is nothing that cannot be fixed. Let us focus on the matters at hand."

"Right." Thor didn't look any calmer.

"So we clearly need to come up with reasons other than revenge in order to convince queen Skadi. Vanaheim's economy would most definitely profit from it, as it's never been very involved in trading. Add to that, that if anything goes wrong in the future it is good to already have the support of multiple realms. They have no one right now."

"Exactly. Exactly, good points. Do not forget about technological advances. I have not the slightest clue as to what this place has to offer in those terms, but Asgard certainly had creations it would be able to share. Not merely technologically, but in terms of medicine as well."

"Sounds like we have a good case to make." Sif smiled. "Do you think the discussion will be raised at the dinner tonight or will it wait until tomorrow's meeting?"

"There is no telling. It would be best not to raise the issue until the emotions have calmed down some."

"That is a very responsible answer." Sif smirked.

"You still underestimate me after all these centuries?" Thor grinned back.

Even from where she was sitting, Y/n could clearly see their connection. It made her wonder why he went after her instead of the much better match him and Lady Sif made.

 _If only he had_.

* * *

The dining room was oddly silent, only echoing the clatter of silverware and everyone's chewing noises.

The way this dinner worked was that all kinds of food had been laid out and anyone could grab whatever they wanted. The fast amount of choice, coupled with her not knowing what anything was even after the brief explanation they'd all gotten, led to Y/n being to nervous to get anything.

All she did was awkwardly looking around the beautifully decorated room. There were four portraits that really caught her attention. Two on the wall she was facing, one of Njord and one of Skadi, and two others behind her, both people she didn't recognize. Apart from that, above the table hung a huge chandelier, it's candles, just like all the candles on the table, were lit with a blue-greenish fire.

Y/n was snapped out of her bewilderment at the room when she felt just how empty her stomach was. She was gonna have to eat _something_.

"Please don't take this as disrespect, but am I able to eat all of this as a... mortal?" She carefully asked, anxiety getting the better of her.

"To be frank, I do not have a clue. We have never had a Midgardian here before." Skadi explained.

Well, that didn't help.

"Try this." Thor held up his fork with a piece of meat on it. The outside had a greyish color, whilst the inside was blue. As good as it smelled, something in Y/n's head screamed that it was wrong.

Alas, she couldn't disobey her king. She leaned forward and took the meat in her mouth. It took a second or two for any taste to register in her mind, but when it did- oh boy.

It was indescribable. Like every tastebud was being individually payed attention to; set ablaze, then cooled down. The rich variety of sweet and salty and sour. After she swallowed it, the inside of her mouth felt somewhat different, like she'd just chewed mint gum.

"And? What do you think?" Thor smiled, having already read Y/n's opinion off of her face.

"This is honestly the best thing I've ever eaten in my life."

"I will toast to that." An unknown voice said from the doorway. His long blond hair and beard matching him exactly to one of the unknown portraits behind Y/n. But that wasn't what people were looking at. Instead all the non-Vanir people were shocked to see the woman who had her legs wrapped around his waist, bouncing up and down his cock.

Y/n and Sif soon looked away, but Thor didn't bother. He seemed weirdly intrigued.

"I am seeing some new faces." The man said. "The name is Freyr." He said with a wink to Sif, before shifting his eyes to Y/n. "Is that a mortal?" He asked, much more amused and interested than the disgust Skadi had toned earlier that day.

"She is." Thor answered. "This is Y/n, that over there is my comrade Lady Sif and I am Thor, king of Asgard. You must be my mother's little brother."

"No jesting?! _You_ are my nephew? You look older than me." Freyr laughed.

"So what is this whole display about?" Thor asked, gesturing at his uncle's lady.

"The god of fertility has got to do what the god of fertility has got to do."

"It appears our cultures differ in this aspect." Njord stepped in, "My sincerest apologies for any discomfort caused by my son."

Freyr snorted, "Oh, please. There is nothing more natural than this, people should learn to be okay with it."

"Watch it." His father warned, Skadi staying quite this whole ordeal.

"What about you then, other god of fertility? Do you do either of these ladies? Both maybe?"

"I have my little lady for that." Thor answered casually, patting Y/n on the head. She wished she could have disappeared, moving back in her chair as much as possible. She apparently seemed uncomfortable enough for Lady Sif to send her a look of sympathy.

"You are kidding. I have never laid with a Midgardian. What is it like?" He continued without shame as he said down besides his nephew.

"Freyr." Njord warned again.

"Tight." Thor smirked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

"Thor!" Sif joined in.

The gods of fertility laughed together, raising their goblets and hitting them against each other. After downing the entire thing in one gulp, Thor turned to Y/n and leaned close to her ear, "Get under the table and do your job."

It clearly wasn't a question. Y/n was just incapable of processing the words.

"Please, no." She whispered back.

"It is either that, or you can ride me in front of everyone present." Before she could respond, Thor was already pushing her down with a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes with sorrow, hoping he'd show her mercy.

This man didn't seem to feel sympathy.

"Nice." Freyr smiled proudly at Thor when he noticed Y/n's movements.

At this point, Njord and Skadi seemed to be having a whole whispered conversation of their own, though no one payed attention to it.

Regardless, Thor fished his half hard cock out of his pants, leisurely stroking it a few times before hooking his leg over Y/n's shoulder in order to force her closer to him.

She already knew she didn't have a choice. And as mortifying as it was, it was best to just get it over with. She opened her mouth and took as much of Thor into her mouth as she could. She managed to get just over half of it before starting to violently gag.

Thor casually continued conversing with Freyr, mostly telling tales of great battles the two of them had been involved in. The two of them only occasionally made any kind of groaning noise, for the rest of time it almost appeared like they weren't getting off at a dinner table.

Y/n didn't pay to much mind to any of that though, much to focused on the movement of her tongue. She swirled it around the head of Thor's cock, to which he lightly bucked forward in response. She further hollowed her cheeks and jerked off what didn't fit in her mouth.

Thor seemed to have already recovered from their marathon the day before, because he was completely ready to blow his next few load quickly.

Before either of them knew it, Y/n was swallowing his seed and trying her best to inconspicuously sit back down in her chair.

"That was fast." Freyr teased, he himself still not having had an orgasm since he entered the room, "Either you are incompetent or that is one heck of a lady."

"Do you see why I would keep a Midgardian around?" Thor smirked.

His uncle chuckled in response, "Well, I would like to see for myself."

Thor's smile immediately disappeared, his voice dropping to a dangerously threatening tone, "What did you say?"

"Do not be so attached, man. She is mortal, she will be dead within a week anyway. Might as well make proper use of her." Freyr continued like it was a joke.

Y/n was completely frozen in her seat, knowing this likely wasn't going to end pretty. Sif seemed to see the same, only she immediately jumped into action.

Literally, she stood up from her chair and put her legs to the side as she jumped across the table to stand between the two men, "Thor, listen to me," she whispered, "You cannot risk everything we have built up to, to be destroyed just like this. Ignore this man's words, sit back down or go to your chambers, but _do not_ engage in this altercation. Think of your family, you cannot avenge them if you ruin this right now."

Thor hadn't looked at Sif for even a moment. He just stared over her head and into Freyr's eyes. Rage burned inside him. He couldn't just let him disrespectful his girl. He had to-

"Thor, please. Listen to her. It's okay." Y/n whispered behind him.

He didn't turn around to react, leaving her uncertain as to if he had heard her, but she was to afraid to repeat herself. Everyone at the table seemed to be holding their breath.

And all at once he turned around, threw Y/n over his shoulder and marched out of the room without another word.

He had screwed up, he knew this. But he just couldn't help himself. He had to prove his point.

He walked the two of them back to their chambers. Once inside he laid her down on the bed with a surprising gentleness. He then pushed her legs wide and shoved his head between them.

He pleasured her with his mouth, his tongue and his lips for the first time in what felt like years. He took his time, patiently and lovingly driving Y/n to orgasm.

She screamed out his name when she came, which greatly pleased Thor. He spitefully hoped Freyr had heard it.

While Y/n was gasping for breath, wiping the sweat of her forehead, he told her "Freyr would not be able to make you fell this way. No one can but I." To emphasize his point he crashed his lips onto hers in a sloppy, albeit passionate fashion.

When he pulled back Y/n stayed down, contemplating how to properly word a question that had been bothering her for quite some time, but _especially_ after the feast with the dwarves the night before, "Thor... What am I to you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean like... Well, it's just the way you spoke about to to the dwarves yesterday left me a tad confused. Am I just like a prostitute to you, or..?"

Thor didn't hurry with his answer. In fact it took him nearly a minute of silence to come up with something to say.

"You are... my savior from the eternal darkness my mind was headed towards. You are everything I want and need. And you shall only be mine."

"...Thanks? But could you please be a little clearer."

Thor's next response was to simply not respond. Instead he stood up from the bed, disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes then promptly left the room with a smile at Y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can't put pictures here, but in case you don't know what chakram are, look it up.
> 
> I am proud to announce that I have finally made a plan for this series moving forward. My apologies if everything that came before seemed very messy, unrelated to each other, etc. I went into this without a plan, because I didn't expect anyone to actually read it. My bad, lesson learned.


	17. I want you (to want me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally decided to face his feelings. Someone else acts on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I had some serious writer's block this chapter. I'm honestly not too happy about it, but if I had kept working on it this series would never have been updated.

Y/n stared at the door in shock and confusion. She was unsure what she had expected, but definitely not what she got.

Besides, Thor had literally told her not to be on her own in this place, yet he just walked out. Was she allowed to be alone in their bedroom?

The man's mind seemed to be in shambles as much as Y/n's was.

She sighed, realizing it truly was nothing new. As a means of distraction, she stood up and walked over to their luggage, rummaging through it in search for a book or anything else to keep her busy.

She came across some random book she was certain Thor had packed for her. She wasn't as interested as she would have been to read that book about his childhood and life, but something was always better than nothing.

She sat back down on the bed, pulled the covers over her lower body and flipped open the book. It was a non-fiction work about Vanaheim, its culture and history.

_Though the vast majority is still unknown about this realm, its longstanding disputes and wars with Asgard have remained well documented._

_Some of our oldest still in tact documents reveal that the first war between the two was caused by the murder of Vili, brother of Odin. The blame was on Jotunheim, which already had its dislike of Asgard. The Vanir, however, jumped to Jotunheim's defense, stating not enough evidence*._

_When Asgard moved forward by declaring war on Jotunheim, Vanaheim doubled down, leading to the thousand year Æsir-Vanir war, even after Jotunheim suffered a quick defeat at Asgard's hands. The Æsir naturally won the war, crown princess of Vanaheim Frigga being taken by Odin as his prize for the battle._

_Tensions are still high millennia later. Vanaheim closed itself off from the outside world, though it is sure to still be in contact with Jotunheim._

_*Since then, Vanaheim and Jotunheim have had a good bond, with second in line for the throne princess Skadi, younger sister of Laufey, being handed to Vanir King Njord as a gift of marriage and offspring._

Y/n read with great interest, slowly getting more and more context for the situation she had been thrown into.

Come to think of it, she really had no clue. She wasn't at all a part of that world. The only reason she was even connected to it in the slightest was because Thor I insisted on constantly having her around.

 _Only because you're just a toy to him._ That thought, the whole idea of it, didn't even earn a strong reaction anymore. It was just an accepted fact in Y/n's mind.

She put the book on the nightstand, not in the mood for it anymore. She laid down and pulled up the blanket.

_Just a fact._

* * *

Thor had no idea what he was even doing. Maybe he'd had a little to much to drink. Maybe he was tired. Or maybe the feelings he'd try to deny to himself were finally rearing their ugly heads.

Without any warning he stumbled into Lady Sif's chambers.

She instantly jumped up from the couch and drew her sword, the document she had been reading now on the floor.

"Odin's beard, Thor. Knock!" She hissed.

Thor didn't answer, instead he walked to her bed and let himself fall onto it face first.

"Was is it now?" Sif sounded annoyed, but clearly alerted, just in case he did something terrible.

He took a moment to think out his response, "...How does one know if they are in love?" 

Her expression hardened at the question, "Tell me it is not the mortal."

"How can I know?" Thor repeated, rolling over onto his back.

"No, Thor. Stop. You are not in love with a Midgardian."

"What do you know about my feelings?"

"I know that you have suffered a great deal of trauma and are likely latching onto the first bit of kindness you received!"

Thor needed another minute to process that one, "...Am I going mad?"

"Quite possibly." Sif sighed, "You cannot try to hide from it. I hate to say it, I really do, but I think you need help. All of the guys agree. Your sudden obsession with this girl, it is not normal and not healthy."

"What do you suppose I do?"

Sif walked to the bed Thor was laying on and sat down next to him. He sat up when she grabbed ahold of his hands, "First of all, it is best you loose the mortal. If you continue down his path you will only be hurt more by her upcoming death."

"Upcoming?"

"She is mortal, Thor. Face it. She will be gone in a heartbeat... I do not see why it has to be her, either way. You are aware I am willing to do anything it takes to make you happy. Anything at all." The lady's voice dropped a bit at that last part, her hands holding his a little tighter.

"Uh, what?" He uncomfortably asked, pulling his hands away.

"Thor please, I just-"

"What are you trying to do?"

"I am trying to make you happy."

"No. No, you are merely out for your own gain! After all these years..." Thor's words trailed off together with his thoughts. He felt disgusted, used. All he wanted then was to get away.

He left the room in a hurry, not hearing to Sif's calls to him over his own thought;

_This feeling. It... must be how I make Y/n feel._

* * *

Y/n awoke by the sensation of someone spooning her. One of their arms was around her waist, the other went further down. One finger was on her clit, slowly stroking it in circles.

_I guess Thor finally came back._

She couldn't help the soft whimper from passing her lips, at which point Thor put his large hand over her mouth.

Y/n briefly wondered why he bothered with being silent now when he didn't care in the slightest earlier. But then again it may very well have been the middle of the night, she didn't know.

Regardless, she soon felt the oh so familiar feeling of a hard cock rubbing against her folds. It felt surprisingly cold, a shiver going down her spine.

She wasn't well prepared at all, so the insistent pushing, trying to fit a cock into her hurt quite a bit.

Y/n whimpered again, being shushed this time. Thor's voice sounding a little more high pitched.

Still, he managed to force his entire length into her. He savored the feeling for a few seconds before setting an enthusiastic and rough rhythm.

He moaned louder than what Y/n was used to, still sounding off.

"Norns, he was right about how tight you are."

Y/n froze in Thor's hold. No, not Thor.

Freyr.

Panic momentarily took over all her senses and she started frantically thrashing out, trying to get away.

Of course it didn't work. Freyr turned the two of them around so she was on her stomach and he rested his weight on top of her, managing to get even deeper at this angle.

He moved his hips faster and faster, losing his rhythm.

In trying to keep his balance, Freyr put his forearm on her neck. It cut off Y/n's breath, who once again started thrashing around in panic.

"Calm, calm, girl." He groaned, continuing to fuck into her still somewhat sore cunt.

But the pain was somehow much worse than it should have, fueled by the panic and powerlessness of the experience.

Luckily he came quite quickly, shooting his seed deep inside of her and removing his arm from her neck. She could feel he was still hard.

"I do not think I have ever finished so soon in my life." He said softly, out of breath, "Norns, you are everything." As he said the latter, Freyr rolled himself onto his back, still inside Y/n. He then turned her so she was in a cowgirl position. His strong hands gripped her waist with bruising strength, moving her up and down his cock and thrusting up into her.

Y/n whined, tired and mortified.

Before Freyr could do so much as cover her mouth, a bright light appeared from the side. The door had opened and the large, instantly recognizable silhouette of Thor stood there, likely observing the scene in front of him.

Immediately Y/n saw her chance to put a stop to what was happening to her and also to make sure his inevitable anger wouldn't be directed at her, "Thor, please help!" She cried.

It only took a second after that.

Thor put up his hand and as a reaction Freyr pretty much threw Y/n off of him and jumped up, getting as far away from the Asgardian as possible.

"Come now, nephew. I can- I can explain this whole thing." The once confident persona cracked in an instant.

And so did his bones.

Mjolnir had flown into Thor's palm, only to immediately be thrown away again. It his Freyr in the chest, causing him to fly though the wall behind him.

Thor ran towards him, already summoning his trusty hammer again, and knocked him through the floor, three stories down.

And he was sure to have done more, had it not been for the cries of his lady he heard.

Y/n was officially loosing it and didn't even care anymore. She had all the right to do so.

She was curled up into a ball, crying into her knees as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. The same bed she'd just been raped in. She gasped for air as she hyperventilated, her whole body shaking and drained of all the strength it might have once had, yet still feeling so heavy.

Even after everything Thor had done to her, this felt so much worse. This hadn't been expected.

Thor went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Panicked, she struggled at first, but he shushed her, petting her hair and letting her cry into his chest.

"It is okay, my love. You are okay. You are safe." He tried to assure her, not certain what to say, "He will never do anything again."


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of previously described events, will surely bring along its fair share of consequences.

Y/n didn't get any more seconds of sleep that night. And not even because of all the ruckus happening around her.

Not long after Thor's attack on Vanaheim's crown prince a group of guards stormed into the bedroom to investigate what had occurred.

They didn't really get a clear answer, considering Y/n was still in shock and all Thor did was embrace her and whisper sweet nothings to her, trying to calm her down again.

Thor probably hadn't felt this guilty since the death of his family. He had told her not to be alone, only to leave her by herself to be assaulted. He had wanted so desperately to keep her safe, he had planned to teach her to fight and everything, but it was too late now. He had failed her.

One of the head guards kept insisting to speak with the two guests, "My lord, please. We need to know what happened. Who did this? Did they get away? And what is going on with you lady-"

"What do you think?!" Thor snapped at the man. Y/n automatically made herself as small as possible, her breath getting shallower once again.

Thor immediately apologized multiple times, before briefly moving his attention back to the guard, "My lady was abused and Freyr attacked. I was too late." Thor was being very particular with his words; not lying, but not necessarily telling the whole truth either.

"Could you maybe specify a bit more?"

"Could you leave us be?" He had to try his hardest not to threaten or scream at the other guy. All he wanted was to be left alone to continue to try and comfort Y/n. Though he was aware they'd soon be moved to a separate room so this one could be properly investigated.

"I should have left..." The girl at one point whispers, when they were finally alone again.

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"Back when you gave me a chance to leave, I should have. But I didn't. I didn't want to, I still don't. I-" It all came rushing out at once, "Get out of my head!" Y/n weakly hit him on the chest, then proceeded to cry into it.

She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Which thoughts were hers and which ones were placed there.

"I hate you." She finished

"So do I..."

* * *

"So, how is he?" Thor asked Sif when she came into the room some hours later. He wasn't exactly in the mood to see her at that time, but he still wanted updates on the situation. And considering that he now truly refused to leave Y/n alone it was either this or personally go to the infirmary and pretend to be concerned for her rapist in front of her.

_You are her rapist as well._

"He has yet to wake and they say he is in critical condition. Queen Skadi is loosing her mind wanting to know who is responsible, so she will likely get here soon... What did you do?"

"You really think I-"

"Cut it out! What happened here?"

"Freyr... disrespected my woman in the worst possible way." He tried to avoid any more direct terms around Y/n, not wanting her to get worse again.

Sif had to take a moment to truly comprehend what she was being told, "So let me get this straight..." She said in an awfully calm voice, "You attacked and possibly murdered the crown prince of Vanaheim, a realm we are currently in negotiations with to make them our _allies_ , because you were butt hurt over your little mortal's honor?!" Sif wasn't even attempting to hide her anger at the last part of the sentence.

"You do not know what happened here." Thor clenched his teeth, still trying his hardest to keep his calm for Y/n' sake.

_It would not be the first time you scare her._

Sif sighed in a way that made it sound more like a groan. "If they find out-"

"But they will not. I will tell them the truth, kind of. Say I came back from a meeting with you and nearly at the exact time as my return the prince was knocked through the floor. I went to check on my lady first and no one else was around when I looked up."

"Sounds well enough, but they will want to find who did it. And what will you do when Freyr wakes and tells them everything?"

"He is hardly innocent himself. The real question is if he will think it is worth it to bring that point to light, merely so others get mad at me."

"It is madness! I warned you, something is wrong with you." Sif sighed once again, turning around to the door, "You better prey this works."

* * *

Sif was correct in assuming Skadi would soon show up. Furious as she was, she grabbed and held Thor up by his neck.

He absolutely hated the feeling. That venerableness. He was once more confronted with how he had treated his woman for the past nine months.

"What did you do to my son?!" Thor couldn't even really blame the Vanir queen for making such assumptions, and not merely because she was right. She had already had a dislike of him, Freyr had been knocked down from his room and she was a mother sick with worry, so it was only natural for her to jump to conclusions.

"We do not know if he is guilty." Njord hissed, "Besides, he will not be able to speak if you hold him like that." The king clearly wanted to believe the best of his grandson, even if his eyes, which quickly shot towards Thor, revealed a suspicious, yet guilty worry.

Skadi reluctantly let the Asgardian fall to the ground. Instead of immediately explaining himself, he listened for if Y/n was still crying. She had gone to the bathroom, both to clean herself and so she wouldn't be caught in the inevitable argument.

He didn't hear a peep, and proceeded to tell the same story he had told Sif he would.

 _Half truths are not lies_ , his little brother always used to say when he got himself into trouble again. Their father always got incredibly mad at Loki, but wasn't able to do much since he _technically_ didn't lie.

If only Loki had been there to help Thor out of this mess.

"So who tried to kill my boy?"

"I told you what I know." Thor had to try his best not to reveal his true feelings through the way he spoke. He was starting to become enraged at the thought of how Skadi was oh so worried about who wounded Freyr, but at the same time was still on the side of her daughter's killers.

"Impossible. There had to be more!" Skadi stared at him threateningly.

"Do you not think I would love to know who hurt my lady like this?!" A perfect excuse to let his anger, both at Freyr and Skadi, show.

"Do not dare compare my son, future king of Vanaheim, to your Norns forsaken mortal!"

That had Thor quiet for a second.

_Do not kill her. Do not kill her. Do not-_

"Well, we will get no further with some shouting competition. Instead, let us open a proper investigation, find whomever is responsible for this crime and bring them to justice." Njord intervened.

After a second or two of contemplation, Skadi turned and left without another word.

The Vanir king sighed, "I am truly sorry. You must understand that tension is high currently, due to Freyr's condition. Not to downplay whatever happened to your lady."

"Of course, of course."

"But we will find he who is responsible and average our loved once as only kings from our bloodline can!" For a short moment Njord lost his usually calm demeanor and became more of what Thor liked; angry, energetic, proud. Though that last part left him with a sour taste in the mouth after the Freyr debacle.

"We shall." He responded. _Because the only one responsible is Freyr himself._

* * *

Y/n slowly opened the door after she finished her bath. She didn't know how long she had been in there, and frankly didn't really care.

She also wasn't sure why she was being so careful about stepping into the bedroom. Was she afraid of encountering someone or no one? Or perhaps a specific person? The answer was unclear to her. Perhaps it was all three.

While in the bath she had tried to reflect on her feelings, but it all left her more confused and depressed.

She felt almost guilty about not feeling the same sort of trauma when Thor did it. Then again she was pretty much enchanted to love him. It was probably that same enchantment that made her want to run to him for protection. That wanted him to never leave her side again.

Or maybe that was just her mind naturally wanting to swap out one evil for a slightly lesser one. She didn't know anymore.

Either way, upon stepping out of the bathroom she found Thor sitting on the couch, reading through some documents. He immediately noted her presence and stood up, taking some hurried steps towards her before stopping himself as to not scare her too much.

"How are you feeling?"

How was she supposed to respond to that? _Like I was raped less than a day ago._

It wasn't even a describable feeling. The closest she could get in her head was dirty, gross. It felt as if her abuser's ejaculate would forever be a part of her in a way. Like she was tainted from the inside of her very core.

So her response ended up as some kind of noise that didn't reveal anything at all. She couldn't even cry about it anymore, already having a headache from doing so much of that earlier.

"I understand you still hate me." Thor added, "You have all the reason to, I see that now. But please. All I want from now on is to help you, so how can I do that?"

Y/n studied his face for a second, perhaps searching for a sign of deceit, before letting out a short, bitter laugh. "You can't."

Getting closer to her and crouching down until they were at eye level, the golden god kept going, "My dear, I want you to know how sorry-"

"Can we not..? Do this right now?"

He hadn't the slightest clue how to respond to that. He couldn't, that was kind of the whole point.

"I had a gift." He slowly backed off again and grabbed a little sack from the table. Y/n vaguely recognized it as something he had been carrying when they left Nidavellir. "I guess the point is lost, but... Perhaps you could find some meaning in them."

The Midgardian slowly took the bag from Thor and opened it even more carefully. She pulled out two pieces that, together, formed a whole circle. Though the circle wasn't split in the middle, but rather in a yin and yang type of division. The inner part of both halves was open, while the outer edges were a wooden handle and the inner ones were sharp metal blades.

"What is this?" She asked in annoyed confusion, as she weighed the objects in her hands.

"They are called chakram. I do believe they exist on Midgard." Y/n raised an eyebrow, still not have gotten the answer she was looking for. "They are weapons." Thor clarified.

"Why though?"

"I already said I want you to be safe. And I will teach you all about them later, but for now we have negotiations to attend."

"Me too?" Though she was confused, Y/n would be lying if she said she wasn't also relieved that she wouldn't be left alone again. Even if Freyr was bedridden for a while.

"I will not put you in any more potentially dangerous situations ever again. That includes leaving you alone... Now. Would you like to be carried there?"

The question made her feel like a child. And even if it hadn't, she desperately didn't want to be touched. With a mere shook of her head that whole conversation crumbled, leaving the two of them to walk to the meeting surrounded by their uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Everyone had been pretty against Y/n being there. Sif rolled her eyes when she saw her entering the room, Skadi loudly voiced her protests and some other advisors backed up their queen.

The only person who seemed to stay neutral and understanding was once again king Njord. He walked up to the Midgardian, politely shook her hand and made a comment on how he "understood the worries of you being left alone. By all means, have a seat and fret not, for the one responsible will face the harshest of consequences".

Thor protectively kept Y/n on his lap, her sitting on one of his spread legs, the entire time, though he luckily didn't try anything. He had been kind enough to bring the book she'd been reading earlier so she could pass the time a little quicker.

However, all she ended up doing was blankly staring at the same page nearly the whole day, half listening in on the negotiations out of curiosity and half drowning in her own stormy ocean of thoughts.

"So how do we proceed?" Sif started out.

"Usual negotiations will have to be postponed until further into or after this matter. The investigation being conducted at the sight of the attack will take at minimum a few more day to complete, let alone the calculations to determine matters such as what kind of weapon, or strength in general, would be required to hit Freyr multiple stories down." One of the advisors briefed them. "All of us will also be brought in for questioning later today or on the days following.

"Though it will be best to search the area already, to ensure that the culprit does not get too far within that time." Njord added.

"I must admit I am a fan of that plan." Thor chimed in, if they were all on the same search party then the chance of Skadi further looking into him seemed reduced.

"Then we shall do it as follows." Skadi butted in, "Njord will stay here to tend to all duties around the court and in case important information comes forward. Several groups of guards and trained spies and black-ops will be deployed, Lady Sif you shall be joining them. As for Thor, you will be going with me."

"One objection." Actually, it was more like two, because Thor really wasn't in the mood to be forced into more time with the Vanir queen, but that part was forgivable. The other, however, had his eyebrows knitted together, "Who will look after my lady?"

Skadi rolled her eyes, but Njord already seemed to have an answer prepared, "She will be under close watch of one of our most loyal personal guards."

The Asgardian king took a moment to consider, "Does he know how to use chakram?"

"Seeing as he is one of our most well versed warriors, I would assume so. Why do you ask?"

"Because now, we have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last one, I was just really out of it with that one.


	19. The way to learn is to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the investigation and negotiations are ongoing, Y/n learns some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are still happy and healthy! Thank you for 400 kudos!!

Thor softly held Y/n's hand in one of his as he lead her through the heavily decorated halls of the Vanir palace. The walls were decked out with portraits and other paintings every few feet. The flawlessly sown carpet feeling soft, even through their shoes.

Y/n was holding Thor hand quite tightly, not that she was hurting him. A large part of her was just not okay with him leaving here side after what had gone down less than two days prior. Especially since he planned to leave her with some guy neither of them had ever met before.

She also wasn't looking forward to what exactly she would be doing. Thor had her bring those weapon thingies he had given her the day before, so she assumed she'd be taught how to use them. Y/n was exhausted just thinking about it. She didn't want to be active, she wanted to lay in bed and just kind of pretend she was dead for a while.

But alas, they arrived at the outdoor training grounds, quickly being met by a happily smiling man, who bowed down to Thor. "My Leigh, it is my honor to be put in charge of your lady's safety." Thor happily noted how this guy seemed to be one of few who didn't complain about Y/n being mortal. Then again, the last person to not care was Freyr.

Y/n held Thor's hand yet a little tighter, standing next to him like a frightened child, shy of strangers.

"But where are my manners? I go by Gorm." He definitely reminded her of Talia in some way. "And you must be Y/n."

She nodded at the man, as Thor moved his hand to her shoulder.

"How about you go over their and warm up a little. Let me talk with our man." He requested.

She didn't fight him, feeling uncomfortable enough with the new face around. She strolled over to the spot he had pointed at and stood around, unsure what he wanted her to do.

Thor watched her walk away, before turning back to Gorm, who he took a few steps towards.

"Now you listen very carefully. You have no clue how important that woman is to me. She has already been through a lot, so you will treat her with the utmost respect and care. You will not speak harshly, yell at or is any way physically harm her. Unless you would like to feel the Allfather's wrath."

Gorm's smile momentarily dropped, cowering back even further under Thor's height.

"You have my word, my king. And she had my protection. All I will do is teach her as you requested and make sure she is properly hydrated and fed. If she somehow gets hurt I will make sure she is well taken care of. And I will gladly lay down my life for her wellbeing."

His answer was honestly everything Thor could have hoped for. Combined with his professional, yet caring attitude there was something about the man that made the god trust him.

"Very well. I shall return before dinner. Make sure she bathes before then." With that, the convention ended. Thor quickly jogged over to Y/n to say his final goodbyes, before flying off with Mjolnir.

Gorm waved him away as he made his way to Y/n.

"I hope you are ready for a bit of exercise." He cheerfully said. Y/n noticed that he himself was also definitely dressed for the occasion. As opposed to most men on the other side of the training grounds, Gorm wasn't wearing armor. Instead he wore a type of, somewhat lose, shirt and pants. Both were colored green, matching nicely with his dark complexion.

He stayed happy and respectful even as Y/n didn’t bother really answering, “Do you have your chakram with you?”

Y/n pulled the weapon out of its bag, staring at it once more.

“I’m sorry, may I see those for a second?” Gorm attentively examined the objects, seemingly somewhat surprised, “Oh, now I see it. You have a very special weapon on you hands. Usually you cannot take a chakram apart into two pieces, but with yours you can. I can only assume this was done to make fighting with it easier, since you can where them as brass knuckles when they are separated. Truly beautifully made. Though I will be forced to somewhat change today’s plans accordingly.”

He handed it back to Y/n who was already kind of zoned out.

_Why am I here?_

* * *

Thor was told Skadi had gone ahead without him, because she didn’t want to wait too long and possibly give Freyr’s attacker a chance to escape. He was given a map with her route on it and quickly flew after her.

The event immediately had him annoyed, but not so much that he couldn’t manage.

Flying around the city, he watched soldiers pulling people from their houses, looking through every nook and cranny gathering every last person for investigation. They clearly weren't playing around. Of course they weren't. Freyr was crown prince after all. He eventually spotted the queen sprinting through the streets. For many royals it'd be unsafe to go around on their own, but it appeared most Vanir were terrified of their eleven foot tall queen. Admittedly she was likely capable of squishing anyone who attempted to harm her.

Neither Frigga nor Freyr seemed to have received many of their mothers gens. Neither was short, but not even close to Skadi. Thor knew his mother didn't have a frost giantess form where she was all blue and stuff. Overall it just seemed Jotun gens weren't dominant in any category.

Frigga hadn't even told her sons about her heritage until they were already in their late teens. Asgard did have quite a prejudice against Jotuns and if the boys had discovered they themselves were partly the monsters they had been raised to fear, it likely wouldn't have gone down very smoothly. It still didn't, as it took Thor nearly half a century to truly except and get over it.

"I see you finally made time." Skadi sarcastically scoffed.

"As I see it, I have already gotten as far as you have in less time, making me more the efficient one."

Skadi stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Thor by his arm. Had he not been a god, it surely would have broken.

"Alright then, big brain. How about you stop messing around and start using that _superior speed_ to go to the next street over and look around there. Make sure you do not miss anything suspicious. Our soldiers are checking our people, all you have to look out for are people who do not belong here."

As much as he hated doing so, Thor did as he was told. This all felt like a waste of time, but of course he didn't have another option. If he wanted to stay on Vanaheim's good side he had to keep going. Through his mind kept floating to other places, back to Y/n. He wondered how she was doing, if she was truly okay. She seemed very effected by what had happened, maiming him all the more happy to have bashed Freyr.

Flying around, there was obviously nothing to be found. Nothing and no one out of the ordinary.

"Seen anything yet?" Skadi insistently asked when they eventually took a short break to discuss.

"Nothing I'm supposed to be looking for."

"Are you certain? Or are you covering for some Asgardian?"

"I beg your pardon?" Thor couldn't believe he audacity of the lady. Even if she was technically correct, she had zero reason to think so, "You have no right accusing my people of such thing. If anything, it is much more likely it was a Jotun who did it, seeing as they committed the same crime of Asgard."

"You have a lot of guts speaking of my people in such a manner, boy."

"No! No, I do not. _You_ have a lot of guts standing up to your _own daughter's killers_. You have not seemed upset in the slightest. Did you ever even care for her?!" Thor wasn't sure what came over him, but he didn't regret a word. It was something that had been bothering him for a while.

Skadi was completely and utterly shocked by his words. She stared ahead blankly for a second or two, before hurriedly turning away, "Stay focused." Her voice didn't seem much different, but there was a slight change to it. Something soft, fragile. Something Thor wasn't given time to think about or question, since his grandmother ran away right after, continuing the endless search.

* * *

"Turn your upper body a little more... Here we go. You are doing great!"

Y/n barely heard Gorm's voice over her own panting. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and the muscles in her arm aches terribly.

She'd been getting mentored for a few hours now. And as nice as Gorm was, he was certainly of a determined mindset. Perhaps a tad _too_ determined.

"A bit more force, come one!"

Y/n dropped her arm and let herself fall backwards to the ground onto her butt, working hard to even out her breath again.

The sun was just past the top of the sky, burning her face and neck and back.

"Here." Y/n turned her head and saw her trainer offer her a cup of, presumably, water.

She nodded in gratitude, greedily gulping it down as fast as she could.

Gorm sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands. "So how did you meet king Thor?"

Y/n tried to think back to a time that felt years away. Back to her younger, naive self, who thought giving some random guy a handjob would be a good idea.

"I worked as a cleaning lady in the place he was staying in."

"Ah, I see. Well you must feel like the luckiest woman in the nine realms going from a position like that to a god's lady."

"I suppose." Y/n mumbled.

"Suppose?"

"I never really asked for this, you know. I wasn't made for all this, god what should I call it... Conflict. I liked my simple life. Sure I wanted more, but more wasn't ever like this. Yet I can't even get myself to be all that upset about it anymore. That may be the worst part..."

"You are losing me here, girl."

Y/n brushed some hair that was clinging to her forehead away, "I'm very different then I was back then. I don't know what's really me anymore and what's me thinking that I am, or should be, or... I don't even understand it myself."

Gorm hummed thoughtfully. The two of them watched some other people on the training ground duel each other before he responded, "King Njord once taught me a very valuable lesson when I was still his trainee; 'Your mind can be fooled, your heart is too emotional, but your gut does not know how to lie.' Maybe it doesn't apply to you, but a gut feeling is the most important warning sign you could even be given by the Norns."

"That's nice, but... I think it's a little too late for a gut feeling to save me."

"Well, then it is good that the saying I was told continues; 'But we must always remember that all parts have their strengths, and only once united as one shall they prevail.' If your gut feeling cannot save you anymore, perhaps your whole being can."

* * *

When the sun was setting, all important figures from the negotiations, and Y/n, came together once more to discuss their findings. And of course, no one had anything.

"A risk of sounding insensitive to the current affair," Thor spoke up whilst petting Y/n's hair, who sat on his lap, head on his shoulder, "We are still involved in a war and negotiations should not be delayed too much."

Skadi rolled her eyes, "My stance has not changed and never will, I refuse to go against my people and I am confused as to why you are still here asking about it."

"Here is the thing, my lady. With you on our side, maybe no one will have to die. You are of them, after all. You, if anyone, could convince them to pay their debts to Asgard and then no war will have to be fought."

"Pay you off how? By enslaving them, I am sure. That sounds like the Asgardian way."

"That would have to be decided upon, perhaps with your help, or peacefully together with Jötunheim." Sif answered before Thor could, knowing he'd likely already be angered due to Skadi's anti-Asgard comment.

He was indeed angry, but more so because of what was being discussed. He didn't care for peaceful conversations with the killers of his family, let alone having them help in choosing their own punishment for it!

"How did they get to you in the first place? How come the _almighty_ Allfather failed in stopping them?"

"My father was in Odinsleep at the time. As to how they got in; an entire investigation was launched, but nothing ever uncovered. There are theories floating around of passageways that do not require the observatory, but those have never been found. Not even by Heimdall. But I do not see why this should matter. Do you not believe me?"

"Would not be the first time you Asgardians accuse us unjustly."

Y/n was already tense from exhaustion and the stress of being around Thor when he could very well get mad, but that comment made her completely freeze. Sif considered answering again, but even she was so taken aback and angered by Skadi's doubt she decided against it and allowed Thor to give her a piece of his mind.

"You are Vanir now, woman! Either come out and say you knew Jötenheim would do this or finally distance yourself from them! They _murdered_ your daughter! Your own flesh and blood! Yet your own nationalistic defensiveness blinds you to even that fact! Accept your brother is a brute and deal with it! How often will this have to be explained to you?!" Thor had hoped his first outburst of the day would have painted a clear enough picture in the queen's mind, but she was clearly a stubborn piece of work.

She was once again quiet for a few seconds. Then she stood up from her seat and rushed out of the room. This time she had no way of concealing the fact that she had been brought to tears.

Njord yelled something after her in their language, shot Thor a death glare and ran after her.

When Sif looked concerned, Thor casually said, "I view this as progress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the fact that I've been losing some bookmarks has me _stressed_. I just really want you guys to keep enjoying the story, but I feel like I've been dropping the ball instead.
> 
> Please, please, please, if you have any ideas/feedback: TELL ME!


	20. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is made further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning that I have some exams coming up, so the next one or two chapters are gonna take a bit longer.

After the events that had transpired, Thor refused to leave Y/n alone at any point, with anyone other than Gorm. Sadly, their wants were at odds; Thor wanted to be able to hold her at night. It eased his mind to know exactly when someone tried to get her away from him. Y/n on the other hand didn't want to be touched at all anymore. She was overall much more quiet and reserved.

Thor knew all too well what trauma could do to a person and it did nothing to calm his fury and worry. He wanted to help, but simply didn't know how. So early on the morning after his yelling session at Skadi, he sat her down at the dining table.

"I have already admitted my guilt it what happened. I want to make it better for you, but you have to tell me how." He said upfront.

All Y/n did to respond was meekly raise her shoulders.

"Come on now, dear. I am trying."

She mumbles something unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know either." The girl snapped.

Thor racked his brain over it for the rest of the day. He had all the time to, seeing as Skadi flat out refused to communicate with him unless one of them was to discover something, which they obviously wouldn't.

_What makes woman happy? No, no, this is about more than Y/n being a woman, this is her being scarred, afraid. Well, what helped me out?_

Two things crossed his mind at that point; sex and revenge. Sex had served as a good coping mechanism on the sort term, while revenge was the very thing driving him in that moment.

The thing was, that revenge had basically already been served. Freyr was still in critical condition and likely going to die. So all there was left to do was to try and distract Y/n by pleasuring her!

Then again, how do you pleasure a girl that doesn't even want to be held?

It was a difficult predicament for sure.

He continued traveling the Vanir streets, not really paying mind to his surroundings. He was eventually caught off guard by the sound of soft cries. He looked up and noticed how he had ran all the way out of the city and into the neighboring forest.

Turning his head, all he saw were trees and hills. His curiosity led him to follow and investigate the source of the sounds he was hearing. A few steps around one of the nearby hills revealed Skadi, sitting on the ground. She was clearly the one who had been crying.

"Is, uhm..." Thor wasn't sure what to say, but the Vanir queen looked up at the first word. Her expression showed shock, likely at someone else being there, but also something else. Embarrassment, perhaps. "Is everything alright?"

"What a foolish question." Skadi scoffed, hurriedly wiping her cheeks dry and standing up. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you doing your assigned task?"

"I could ask the same." The Asgardian countered, "My first question still stands."

"...Purely because I am Jotun, you truly believe I feel no emotion, do you?"

"Not necessarily. I think you are perfectly capable of expressing anger."

Skadi scoffed again, "I would not expect you to understand, but the lose of one's daughter can have its toll."

"That does sound completely logical to me. I do still know what it's like to lose a mother. And a father. And a brother. All within an hour." Thor nearly cried himself, but almost didn't feel any shame for it. He wasn't the only one, after all. "So I see you are not heartless after all."

"Oh, I _loved_ my daughter. More than I could ever wish to put into words."

"Never would have guessed."

"You did not appear too bothered yourself. Although projecting on a mortal is something to be sure."

"Leave her out of this." Thor threatened.

Skadi softly chuckled, "I suppose people have different ways of expressing their grief."

Silence fell over the two of them for a moment. The queen had sat back down, Thor now next to her. Both leaned back against the hill. There was a lake in front of them, a little waterfall streaming into it. It was a rare instance of peace between the two parties.

Then she stood back up again, "I suppose Freyr's attacker could reside in these woods. Come, let us search and... maybe talk some more."

* * *

Y/n was once again left with Gorm to practice the basic use of her chakram. She obviously wasn't learning anything advanced, but boredom soon caught up with her as she spent what felt like hour repeating the same type of punch over and over again until she barely felt her arm.

"If you are not going to put good effort into it, neither will your weapon." She was told. Despite it being meant as encouraging, she merely rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you are more powerful than this!" Gorm said a little later.

At that point Y/n dropped her chakram, walked back into the palace and let herself drop against the wall. She felt like a mess. It was as if a wave had crashed into her and was now holding her under the surface. She just wasn't in the mood for any of this. She allowed herself to cry while leaning her head on her knees, her trainer soon coming after her.

"Oh, Norns. My lady, I did not mean to demean you in any way. I was trying to be encouraging. My sincerest apologies."

Y/n didn't listen. She didn't want the guy there. All she needed was for the ground to swallow her up and never let her out again.

"It would perhaps be best if we took a break. If you could please follow me. I will get you something to drink and to pass the time and then everything will be alright."

_If only it was that easy. You just don't get it._

Reluctantly and with an alarming amount of effort the young woman got up to follow Gorm. At least she'd have something more comfortable than the floor to sit on.

He led her to a neat, medium sized room. And when I say medium sized I mean still bigger than your average studio apartment. Bookshelf lined the walls, which were further decorated with even more paintings. There were also many chairs and couches placed al throughout the room, a large table to the right and a huge fireplace on the left.

"Take place wherever you would like, I will go and fix up a beverage."

Y/n took place on the couch in front of the fireplace. A greenish-blue fire had magically started when they entered the room and she staring blankly into it. It was hypnotic in a way. The random, shaky movements of the flames brought her mind a strange sense of bliss. Merely because it was easy to get lost in. Her eyes then moved to the plenty of bookshelves surrounding her and with a sigh she got up to inspect some of them.

Unsurprisingly, nearly all books were in a language she didn't know. Yet she still skimmed the titles for anything she'd understand. Her eyes were then caught by a familiar sight. A pretty thick book with a spine that was a nearly faded blue color.

Deja vu came up in Y/n's head.

She took the book and looked at its cover. All there was to see was the same faded blue, a drawing of a tree - Yggdrasil she remembered - and some words that Y/n still didn't know.

She then quickly flipped it open.

_The Beginning_

_The War of Jotunheim_

_Thor's Quests_

_Loki's Mischiefs_

It was the same book she had found on Asgard.

It made her strangely giddy. Like finding an old toy from your childhood. Anything remotely recognizable, that which could bring her some sort of stability, was a treasure to her.

She immediately tried to find where she had stopped reading so she could continue.

The story she was reading, some diplomatic drama between places she had never heard of, was now somehow the most interesting thing in the world to her. She didn't even notice Gorm come back with a tray in his hands.

"I see you found something already."

Y/n nodded, "I've read this same book on Asgard."

Gorm placed the tray on the large table, carrying the drinks with him in his hands, and walked over to the couch the Midgardian was seated on. He bowed down in order to see the cover and thought for a second.

"I know this book. Never read it myself, but I remember it being a gift from the Asgardians to the king and queen when prince Freyr was born. It was intended to be used to teach him about the universe's history and as a way for them to catch up with their grandchildren. I am honestly surprised they kept it. Queen Skadi ranted for decades about Jotunheim's biased depiction."

Y/n wasn't very interested in what he had to say, but also didn't want to be rude. So she tried to sneakily read while he was still speaking, but it just didn't work. She slowly put the book aside as Gorm stood up to get their drinks.

"You know, I've heard some stuff about this place being all fenced off from the rest. Is that true? Do you know anything about Asgard or earth... Sorry, Midgard."

"Well, we are most definitely secluded. Have been since before my birth. And now that I think about it, I do not think I know much in regard to those two. We were taught to great lengths about the war against Asgard, but that is about it. No word about Midgard, other than that it exists and it houses mankind. This is frankly why I am so glad king Thor is here. I truly believe he could have what it takes to reunite the realms once again. Especially since I have heard he and prince Freyr are quite similar." Gorm's eyes almost shone with the passion behind his words.

Y/n suddenly felt the blood draining from her face, a knot forming in her stomach. She felt insanely guilty, knowing how hopeful the man in front of her, and probably many others, were. But Thor and Freyr would never be friends. Freyr might not even wake up again. All because of her.

But no. This was not her fault. He acted like a monster and was treated as such. How she wishes she could have been the one to kick his ass like that.

A new wave of energy surged through Y/n's veins, now very eager to learn how to beat a man. She quickly downed her juice-like drink. And jumped up from where she sat.

"I'm ready to go again."

Gorm mimicked her motion of getting up, "Now that is spirit."

* * *

Thor allowed himself to laugh in earnest. He and Skadi had been sharing stories of Frigga for a while. It was weird, hearing of such a different side of her.

"We could not possibly be speaking of the same person." He remarked.

"Oh, but just believe me. She was a wild one. Kind and respectful, yes. But always so energetic and ready to learn."

"I take it back. When you put it like that it sounds exactly like her." The two once again shared a chuckle. It was nice, be it strange, to be conversing so casually with the Vanir queen.

"You really did love her, did you not?" Thor asked rhetorically.

"So much so that there are still no words for."

Thor smiled at that. Perhaps he had judged to soon. He himself recognized earlier that everyone copes with lose differently, "...I, uhm... I apologize for my harsh words yesterday. I think emotions are running high for all of us."

"Indeed." Skadi mumbled, "I suppose I would have to tell you the same-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud crashing, catching the duo off guard. Instinctively, both of them looked in the direction the sound originated from, but neither could see anything. A quick look was shared between the two, before then ran into towards what they assumed was the maker of the bang.

They soon came across a cave and next to it some trees that seemed to have been destroyed, only half of the trunks remained standing up. On the forest ground was a large bit of grass missing, as if someone had been dragged through it.

Following that trail, soon averted their eyes to someone laying face down in the dirt. A few steps closer and Thor's eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping, yet beating much to fast.

It was a frost giant.

Skadi acted much sooner than he did, moving her arm forward to summon ice that shot out of the ground and pushed the stranger upwards. He startled awake, looking around and seemingly sharing his exact reaction with Thor when he realized who he was in front of.

"State your business." Skadi demanded, voice colder than her ice.

"My que- my queen. It is an honor-" Skadi used her magic to make the ice grab the guy's neck, effectively stopping his sentence.

"State your business!"

At that point the man reached for his satchel at lightning speed. Skadi, assuming he was going to pull out some kind of weapon, was faster. Within three seconds he was completely frozen over. Not a square inch left to feel the forest's breeze.

Everything was quiet for a moment. No one spoke a word and even the wind temporary seemed to stop blowing.

The queen then let herself fall to her knees, her eyes never leaving the man from her land.

"I cannot... My own people..." She clearly had an issue making sense of it all.

Thor, on the other hand, was beyond thrilled. Not only could he blame Freyr's attack on someone else now, but the Norns also handed Skadi a direct reason to hate the Jotuns. It didn't matter what the man's actual explanation for being there was. It all played out so perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for making it to the end <3


	21. Return of the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Asgard is finally made, that doesn't mean all problems are magically solved however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially arrived in the third part of this series! Not to long before the end will be here. Don't know if I should be happy or sad...

Thor marched through the halls of the Vanir palace with upbeat steps, Sif a few feet behind. It was still the same day, but him and Skadi had already come back, with the still frozen frost giant now in the dungeons, and had had dinner. Him and Lady Sif had been called to the council room and Thor was hoping he knew why.

Upon entering all of the Vanir advisors and king Njord had already been seated. Skadi, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight. Everyone stood up in greeting to the Asgardians.

"Good evening," Njord wished them, 'I must apologize for my wife's absence. I am sure you are aware why the situation is so heavy on her."

"Completely." Thor tried his best to be professional and not smile. He already knew he'd won.

"Please, have a seat."

The Æsir King was first asked to tell, from his perspective, what had gone down that day. Njord nodded many times throughout and threw out words like "I see" and "Right". When Thor was finished, the Vanir made his call:

"Your story does indeed align with what Skadi has told me. We have already talked this over with out advisors and... We have come to the conclusion that we would gladly side against Jotunheim in this matter."

Thor finally allowed himself to smile, but didn't let on any further cracks in his persona, "I sure am glad to hear that."

"We do so, however, on the request that our people will not be deployed unless absolutely necessary. If help is needed with certain resources, we will happily see what we can do."

And that was that. Some more pleasantries later and they had reached a mutual understanding of their future plans: Thor would travel back to Asgard, where a proper contract would be drawn up and send back Vanaheim to be signed. It was officially their last night there and he was very happy about that. And he was sure Y/n would be as well.

Finally they could go back home.

* * *

At the time of the meeting Y/n was still on the training grounds. She was absolutely worn out, not the slightest bit of energy left, but still determined enough to continue.

Thor watched her from some distance, a small smile on his lips. Something about his girl using weapons and seeming almost dangerous had an exiting effect on him.

He walked up closer, at which point Gorm noticed and bowed for him. Y/n turned around as well, her arms finally dropping to her sides.

"Good afternoon, sir. I hope everything is alright with you." Gorm said.

"I am as alright as I could possibly be at this moment. But I will have to disappoint the two of you, we are leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Where to?" Y/n was unsure if they had any further destinations.

"Home."

Both she and her trainer looked up at that point, "Has an agreement been reached?" Gorm asked.

"Indeed it has. And it has been far too long since I have sat upon my own throne."

Gorm turned to Y/n, kindly smiling as always, "I suppose this will be our goodbye than."

"I guess." She didn't really care. He had been very kind, but she didn't feel like she was about to lose a friend. She was just happy to get away from the place. "Thank you for the lessons."

"It was my pleasure. Keep up that warrior spirit and you will go very far."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

The next morning was much like the goodbye they had had on Nedavellir; everyone, apart from Skadi, was gathered outside to see Thor, his lady and Sif off.

"I sincerely hope your stay here was not too horrendous. I know a lot happened." Njord told him.

"I would say it was worth the conclusion."

The two men laughed, shaking hands while Njord grabbed one of Thor's shoulders.

"Know that I appreciate you, my grandson. I know you will be able to do great things. And if Freyr has a daughter grow into adulthood before you have a queen, then I'm sure she would be honored to join your court. I honestly doubt this will happen, but only the Norns may know."

Thor, as disinterested as he was, nodded.

"Wouldn't that be your cousin?" Y/n whispered, though Njord was able to hear it as well.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" The Vanir said casually.

"Never mind."

Njord gave her an understanding look, before turning to Thor, "Midgardians."

They both laughed again, slightly pissing off Y/n who turned away. She noticed Sif standing a little further away on her own. Unusually quiet.

"Thor!" A yell then came from across the field. Skadi, dressed in a powerful leather suit, ran up to the group and crouched down a little before the king, "I still wanted to see you off. Make sure we were not on any wrong terms."

"No wrong terms here."

The queen smirked a little, "Good. You must know what I expect of you. Try not to hurt or kill unnecessary, but if you find out anything further about Freyr's attack..." She took a deep breath, "Go avenge my boy, grandson."

"Will do." Thor bowed, put his hand on the small of Y/n's back and the two were off.

"I wonder how those to function as a couple." The Midgardian said, talking about Njord and Skadi.

It took Thor a minute to understand exactly what she meant, looking back he saw the nearly ten foot woman and her not even six foot husband waving them goodbye. He released a hearty laugh when he realized what she was talking about.

* * *

Traveling with the bifrost still made Y/n dizzy and Thor decided to pick her up, as his way of helping. He was glad to be back home, barely being able to restrain himself from flying to his bedroom and mercilessly plow into her. But he was well aware his people would likely expect him to triumphantly parade through the streets as he usually did. That and all the political matters he had to catch up on with his other friends and advisers.

"Would you like to go straight to the palace?" He asked Y/n anyway.

"Please."

Thor gave her a quick kiss. He then gave a nod to the sorcerer who was in charge of teleporting their luggage back to the palace and told him to bring his lady there too.

And so she was. Y/n stumbled on her feet when she suddenly appeared in Thor's chambers. She fell backwards onto the plush bed, the room feeling nicely familiar. Safer. All the bad memories she had collected inside seemingly forgotten.

She sat up and immediately grabbed her book. Finding it on Vanaheim reminded her of it and she was completely in the mood to continue it now.

She read for about fifteen minutes before a knock at the door crashed her reading flow. She didn't respond to it, so the door slowly opened, "Lady Y/n?" Went Talia's high pitched voice.

Y/n happily turned to the girl, having missed her company quite a bit, "Talia! How are you?"

"Well, I uhm... Will you allow me to discuss non official, personal matters?"

"Sure." The Midgardian was left confused at the wording, but brushed it off. Talia's smile brightened further.

"Remember how you introduced me to the guard Vakt?" Y/n nodded, "We have gone out three times in your absence!" The servant squealed.

Y/n was glad to see her friend so happy, yet there was a dark part of her which held resentment, jealousy. She only wishes she could be so happy, instead of constantly miserable.

"That's so nice." She said, nearly emotionless as to not reveal that darkness.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Talks asked with genuine concern.

_God, what an angel_

* * *

Thor basked in his people affection and praise as always, when he walked through the streets.

As pleasant as it was, however, he couldn't help but bring his mind back to the events of the day before. Sure, the frost giant randomly appearing may have saved his negotiations, but the question as to why the man had been there in the first place remained. Even if he would be notified of any of those matters when the Vanir got it out of their prisoner, it bugged Thor to no end.

In the throne room Hogun was already respectfully waiting for the golden king.

"My friend." Thor declared, opening his arms for a brotherly hug, "How was the realm?"

"Great, but never as good as it is with you."

"You always know just what to say." They shared a laugh.

"Let me tell you something about Midgardians," Frandral narrated as he walked into the room as well. Thor's face dropped at this, still afraid of possible damage he might have done to Asgard's reputation on Midgard, "They love being judgmental, but as soon as they are face to face with you they sit right back down." He chuckled.

"What stupid did you do?"

"Got into a small argument with some guy, it really isn't important. What is important is that I finally get your thing for your mortal. They are indeed very...experimental. Very fun."

Thor rolled his eyes, but couldn't repress his little smirk, "Where is Volstagg?"

"Alfheim." Hogun answered.

"Why?" Thor was quickly filled with panic. Why was he _still_ there? Had something gone wrong?

"Not to worry. It merely seems they really like him there." Hogun reassured him.

"Lucky bastard. How is Sif?" Fandral then asked.

"Unsure. She had been acting a bit distant." Thor's friends stayed quiet, not so subtlety revealing they knew something. "Speaking of which, she has told me some interesting stuff I would like to discuss." His voice dropped a few octaves, making Frandral gulp and Hogun take a small step backwards. They had know the king for longer than a day. They knew they were in trouble. "So... Would anyone like to tell me something about my lady?"

"I think you may be a bit confused-" The other blond tried to deescalate the situation, but Hogun spoke up loudly, which he rarely did:

"Your obsession with the woman is unhealthy and distracting you from your duties!" Everyone was still for a moment, the words seeping into Thor's understanding.

Fandral wasn't about to take a risk. He ran away shouting "his words not mine!" over his shoulder.

Thor took a step closer to his friend, "What did you say?"

"What I am trying to communicate is that we all deeply care for you and-" He never got the chance to finish.

The blond grabbed the man's collar and lifted him clean off the ground. "Allow _me_ to communicate to _you_ that she had helped me out more in recent times than you have. You are my friend and I respect you, but I will not have my woman be disrespected in any such way."

"You mean your whore?" Sif spoke condescendingly. Fandral had notified her of the situation, knowing Thor was probably about to lose it.

"Who are you to speak? Your hatred for her is fueled only by your envy." Thor spat.

"All I am saying, is that if any of the relation you have gets out to the people, well... Do not me surprised when they try to overthrow you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is a prediction."

Thor, for the first time in his life, felt the urge to punch his friend.

_They just do not get it. They never could._

Hogun had sat down and was now an observer of the chaos that was about to erupt.

"If you-" Much more didn't come from Thor when the trio heard screaming down the hallways.

Thor immediately recognized it as Y/n's and was just about to run to her, when Sif grabbed onto him, "Do not bother. She is already coming to us."

The king was confused for a moment until he witnessed Fandral run towards him, holding the Midgardian over his shoulder. She was screaming at him to put her down, clearly quite shaken.

"Sorry I was gone for so long. I figured if anything was going to calm you it would be her." He set the girl down, who instantly dropped to the floor, shaking and crying.

As I'm sure you can guess, she was still on edge from her "encounter" with Freyr. Even after the bit of confidence she had built up with Gorm, someone bursting into the room, picking her up and running of without warning or explanation was extremely triggering.

The thunder god ran to her side as fast as he could, but she recoiled from his touch, crawling away until her back hit the wall.

"What is the matter with her?" Fandral asked ignorantly. Sif was already pinching the bridge of her nose. Though she wasn't aware of any details, she knew roughly what had happened to the Midgardian.

Thor was now truly ready to explode.

Tiny sparks of lightning jumped over his body. Energy surged through every cell. His vision went a light blueish white color at the sides. He had felt like this on Vanaheim, when he knocked Freyr a few stories down.

He felt something touch his arm for a second, then it was gone. He realized too late that it had been Sif trying to pull at his arm. He had blasted Fandral right through the nearest wall. He hadn't even been aware he was doing so. Sif had in turn been electrocuted when she touched the king. Hogun stayed back and tried to talk him down. It didn't work.

Thor turned his full attention to Y/n who quickly stood up and made a run for it. Luckily Thor was aware that he would shock her if he came into contact with her, so he didn't pursue her.

Though the thought that her fear and torment was now focused on him pissed him of even more.

He quickly summoned Mjolnir and flew off, not wanting to find out what he would do to his friends if he stayed any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you have any idea for a series/one shot you'd like me to write after this series, always be free to tell me!


	22. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's not all that bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over so maybe, hopefully I'll write faster again.

Y/n sat up, unsure as to where she was. She had goosebumps from the ice cold tiles she laid upon. She was in the middle of some palace hallway. It was unclear where exactly, they all looked the same to her.

For a moment the girl thought she may have tripped and blacked out. She moved her hand all over her face and scalp, but luckily wasn't bleeding.

Though there were no windows for her to immediately look through, thunder was still very audible outside. Thor must still have been in that state.

_Thor._

Y/n's breathing seemed to calm a bit at the thought of him. She wondered what he was doing right now and what more he would afterwards. Was he going to kill his friends? Would he feel remorse for it? What would happen to her?

She considered it for a moment. Yes, he was clearly nuts, but how many time had he clearly established that she could calm him? She'd be selfish not to try.

Determined as ever, the Midgardian quickly hurried to Thor's chambers.

Talia was still there, dutifully waiting for Y/n's return while having started to unpack all the luggage. She obviously didn't seem to find it all to weird for general Fandral to just steal her away like that. It was none of her business anyway.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" She immediately asked upon the Midgardian's entry.

Y/n mumbled a response as she wandered back and forth through the room, "Do you happen to know where Thor would go if he wanted to be alone?"

"Uhm, I... do not think I do. My apologies."

"Are you sure?!" Y/n got a mere step away from the servant's face, "Your mother worked with his right? Didn't she every tell you anything?" That seemed to give her an idea.

"What is going on?"

Without answering Y/n ran to the bedside table and picked up the book she'd been reading for so long. She scanned the pages, looking for consistencies.

_The woods outside the palace!_

The Midgardian girl bolted to the door in an instant, "Make sure you're gone before we get back. Go treat yourself!" She yelled at a very stunned and confused Talia.

* * *

Thor blinked with his eyes a few times to sharpen his vision.

He shivered, his chest wet with rain and sweat. There was quite a wind blowing, the whole storm he knew he'd caused starting to blow over again.

He didn't recall coming to the place he was at. Better yet, he wasn't even sure he recognized his location.

He slowly spun in a circle to take in his surroundings.

He had been laying down in the middle of a big crater. Beyond was an even bigger circle of tree stumps and lose logs no longer standing up.

Reality crept up on him when he realized he was standing in the middle on what was once a beautiful forest. His little save space he always came to sulk when he was but young. A thousand memories flashed before his eyes in that moment, many with his family, with Loki. He didn't appreciate the confrontation in the slightest.

Though he supposed it was the perfect metaphor; he completely decimated something that was dear to him.

That made him think of Fandral and Sif. Hogan too. Besides Volstagg and Y/n they were the only people left in his life and what did he do? He hurt them. And he didn't find the strength to care. They had disrespected his woman and at this point, when they knew how important she was to him, that was unforgivable.

Speaking of his woman, oh how he longed for her in that moment. Her smooth skin, silken hair and angelic moans. His cock immediately twitched.

It appeared the Norns had sewn his fate together with hers and he loved it. He was fully committed to it. It wasn't like there was anything to do about it, so why fight it?

Why not just be happy together.

Yes, that's what he wanted. He wanted her happiness. To please her anyway she needed and in return she'd do the same. They would be perfect for each other. They already were.

Thor turned around at the sound of soft footsteps and watched her slowly move towards him in the distance. Well, it appeared slow, but in reality Y/n was running faster than she ever had before.

He, without a second thought or hesitation, started ripping off his armor and pulled down his tunic so his chest was left bare. She did as much as she could, managing to pull her dress past her further uncovered breasts.

They seemed to think like one, as he opened his arms and she jumped right into them. Even in the ice cold winter air, he was still so hot. She buried her face into his chest and held him tighter than she ever had before. He did so too.

They stayed as such for they didn't even care how long. Both cold and shivering, yet hot and flushed.

"I'm glad I was right about you being here."

"I am glad you knew I would be here."

Thor allowed himself to fall back onto his ass, laying down while Y/n stayed up, straddling him. She mindlessly traced her finger over the lines of his muscles.

He had his eyes closed and savored the moment, for he knew what was to follow.

"Why did you come here for me?" He dared himself to ask.

"Because I knew it's what you needed, what I needed." Y/n smiled truthfully.

Thor took a moment to consider her answer, "Why did you run for me earlier?"

His lady froze a bit, likely having dreaded the question, "Survival instinct, I guess."

"So you did think I would hurt you?" He had to work hard not to squeeze her hips to harshly and accidentally prove her point right.

"Does it matter?" She tried to move the subject, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Once more, Thor considered her words. He had already thought of a small plan the day before, but he now felt extra justified to execute it.

"Of course," He was now the one to smile, "How about we go back inside? I would not want you to get sick."

"Well, okay then." Y/n smiled sarcastically, to which Thor picked her up with his near infinite strength whilst also summoning Mjolnir. She giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. She momentarily wondered if it would and always could have been like this. So kind. So happy. So alive.

So peaceful.

She then wondered why it hasn't been and why it was now, but concentration wasn't on her side as her mind kept constantly running back to her man.

Thor landed on his balcony and the two went inside. He delicately put Y/n down on their shared bed, moving down further to kiss her deeply.

Y/n gulped and lightly pushed him away from her, "Thor, I... I don't know if I'm ready again."

The god looked at her face for a moment, before realizing she was being serious. He wouldn't have said that he was feeling mad, but... disappointed to be sure. All he wanted was to love his lady. Fully and properly.

He tried moving his hand down her panties. She immediately squirmed away, "Thor, please. Don't..."

He, of course, wouldn't simply except the rejection. And he already had the perfect solution.

"Keep yourself entertained for just a moment." The whispered into Y/n's ear in a deep voice. He quickly got up and searched through one of the still yet to be unpacked suitcases and then went to get a glass of water from the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the turned his gaze to the small vial in his hand. He contemplated if it would actually be necessary, seeing as Y/n seemed to be enjoying herself and he may be able to convince her himself. Still, he didn't want to take a risk. He poured the clear contents of the bottle into the water and walked back out.

Y/n was sitting up against the bed's headboard and looked up at Thor with somewhat apologetic eyes. He smiled a little, handing her the glass.

He came to sit behind her, stroking her hair softly while she drank. She was a bit tense at first, but soon started to feel her muscles relax.

But seriously, they started to become _very_ relaxed. Her fingers and toes began to tingle, then the rest of her body. It eventually slumped down. She couldn't do anything about it. She could barely, then not at all, move. She lost the ability to speak, but was screaming internally. She was confused and scared, not having the slightest clue what was happening.

Thor moved his hand from her scalp to caress her cheek. "Sssshh... It is alright. You are safe." He whispered.

Y/n once again tried to talk, to ask him what was happening. Realization obviously dawned on her quickly. She knew it was his doing of course. Yet her mind seemed to attempt to come up with all sorts of excuses for him. Her logic was, she didn't even know why he made her feel this way, so she wasn't in a position to judge just yet.

When she had truly lost all but her ability to move her eyes and blink, Thor moved away from her. Standing next to the bed and looming over her like the god he was.

"I promise you everything will be just fine." He said kindly, already unclothing his bottom half, "I am only doing this because I need you to face your fears and see that I will not hurt you. It is for you own good."

When he was naked as the day he was born, he moved on to removing the last of his woman's garments. He went very carefully about it, as if she was an artifact that could crumble into dust at the slightest of harsh touches.

"So beautiful. So absolutely perfect for me in every way." Thor groaned, peppering kisses all over her face, to her throat where he bit down lightly a few times and finally to her collarbones where he sucked what would surely turn into a bruise onto her blushing skin. He went down further, his mouth meeting with her plump breasts.

Y/n let out a weird breathy moan to the surprise of both parties.

Thor sucked on one of her nippled, stroking and pulling on the other before switching sides. After which he continued his worship of her body, eventually ending up between her thighs. She wanted to move away out of reflex but not only couldn't, she realized she didn't want to. Dark memories of that dark night tried to invade her thoughts, but never reached the surface. She knew it was only her king down there and it made her eager for it.

She wasn't the only one, since he dove in enthusiastically, as if he wanted to break his personal record of how wet he could get the Midgardian.

Though his excitement made him quite sloppy, she got her orgasm nonetheless, another strange noise, a squeak this time, passing her lips.

She wasn't given much time to recover from it before Thor moved up, tangling their legs together and thrust into her completely in one go. She vaguely remembered that he hadn't always fit inside of her. But oh boy was she glad he made it work.

The god's thrusts were unusually slow, caring. Truly trying not to hurt her. When he was all the way inside he'd grind into her, getting just that little bit deeper.

Y/n didn't feel an ounce of pain, only the mind shattering sensations of Thor's cock hitting every right spot inside of her perfectly. Oh, how she wished she could buck her hips closer to him.

Without noticing it themselves, both of their mind became fully consumed with the other. And it would reach beyond this momentary passion. It was as if they finally found one another, were finally in tune.

Somehow, even the jamming of the head of the king's cock against the smaller girl's cervix wasn't any kind of discomfort for her. She almost looked forward to it every time he pulled out.

She wanted him to cum so badly. For him to flood her insides with it and lay claim on her once more. She didn't even question where the need came from.

"So gorgeous. So absolutely perfect for giving me pleasure. I shall treasure you so, until the day I die." Thor rambled, drunk on lust and love. "I love you." With that final groaned whisper, the pair came together. He kept pumping into her a few times, pushing his semen deeper into her. Afterwards he slipped out and let himself fall next to her. He turned her onto her side and hugged her close to his chest.

"I meant all that I said." He mumbled before sleep took control over the two lovers.

* * *

_Thor felt the slight tingle of grass moving against his bare arms, blown into movement by the wind._

_His eyes opened and he was no longer in his bed, Y/n wasn't next to him. He instantly shot up only to come face to face with someone he never in a few thousand years would have expected to see again._

_"Father..."_

_Odin gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, "I assumed you were in desperate need of advice and would want it to come from me."_

_"Please. Please, father. My mind is in scrambles and I am practically certain that Jotunheim is about to make its move. But I have a lady now. I need to keep her safe from them!"_

Odin smiled slightly. It was something small that Thor had rarely seen when the Allfather was still alive, "My son, at this pivotal moment in history it is important that you put your utmost focus into protecting what you have."

_"Protecting what I... I see. Of course, I see. I shall not during dishonor to you name, father."_

_"If you say so."_

Thor's eyes flew open, realizing that it had all been a dream. But no, messages like this were never mere dreams. He was glad to have spoken to his father, even for the short time that he did. His mind was now more clear than ever on his next step.

It was time to defeat Jotunheim once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware I've said this a million times already, but I am beyond thankful for your overwhelming support. I love you all so much and hope you're all still doing good! <3


	23. Time for action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is high time all the months of preparation come to use. But it appears not everyone is in agreement with that plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Writer's block hit me hard with this one.

Y/n's eyes fluttered open at the full feeling she was experiencing. She gasped as Thor thrust into her. He had been spooning her, but lifted her upper leg over his ones for easier access. He kissed, bit and groaned into her neck, meanwhile she didn't restrict herself from moaning full out.

"Morning." Thor only then said.

"Mo- more!" His woman couldn't think to say anything else.

He, of course, happily obliged with her request, vastly increasing the pace of his thrusting. The wet squelching coming from her wet sex was borderline obscene.

It was an indescribable feeling for him, finally being able to just be happy again with her. He knew what he had to do later, but for this short, early morning he was free to indulge in all her earthly pleasures.

"Do you feel good?" He asked.

It didn't even hit Y/n that this was probably the first time he had ever asked such a thing.

"Perfect. You're so good for me." She moaned in all honesty. She really did feel incredible, being allowed to focus on just the pleasure.

A few minutes later and she was filled once more. Thor turned her over so she was laying on top of his chest, without every pulling out. He kissed her deeply, before letting her rest her head on him. She listened attentively to the sound of his heart beat.

"I think we're in sync." Y/n excitedly whispered.

Thor chucked shortly, making her feel the vibration going through his upper body. He felt so at peace that he decided he never wanted to leave that moment.

But alas, reality came knocking on the door in the form of Talia. The king let out an annoyed sigh at the disruption.

"It is breakfast." The servant announced.

He was just about to kindly tell her to fuck off, when his lady intercepted, "I'm hungry." And with that she jumped up, quickly put on a robe and opened the door to greet her friend, who also appeared to be in a great mood, with a happy smile.

Thor didn't bother getting out of bed, or even covering himself up, for a moment. When he saw Talia's somewhat disgusted face and evaded eyes however, he chose to do it for the sake of manners.

"So how has your morning been, Talia?" Y/n asked.

The young worker stopped setting the table and looked at Thor for a moment, than back at her friend. She raised an eyebrow in uncertainty.

"My morning seems to be going delightful." She answered happily.

"That's wonderful! Have you eaten yet? You can have a piece of ours."

Thor wanted to disagree, but couldn't get himself to do so. Talia also responded very quickly, grabbing a piece of cheese from a plank on the table. "I hope everything is going fantastically between you two."

The god and Midgardian stared into each other's eyes a bit, before Y/n turned back to answer, "I'd never be able to put it into words. It's simply... Everything." She smiled widely.

Talia reacted with a smile of her own, "Well, it appears my work here is done. Have a great time together." And with that she turned away and was out the door within seconds.

The moment the door closed Thor grabbed his woman out of the chair next to him and put her down of his lap, "'Everything', huh?" He smirked, causing her to lightly hit him in the arm.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, I know it damn well."

This time it was Y/n's turn to lean in for a kiss. When they moved apart again Thor let out a long breath.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"I sadly have some work to do and afterwards likely even more. I would want nothing more than to stay here with you all day, but if I want to keep my realm, my people, myself, but most importantly you safe I must go back into negotiations."

The girl's face dropped, "Oh. I see. Well, if it's for the best..."

"...You know, I had a dream last night. It was my father. He told me what to do. He was a very wise man, and so I trust his judgment."

Y/n took a deep breath before moving her hands to cup Thor's cheeks. She stared deeply into his eyes once more, and he did the same, "I told you, it's okay. Sure, it's too bad, but it's not like we're in a rush to do anything."

The king, in turn, released a breath of his own. "You will be allowed to go to the library, but only whenever there is a guard with you! And keep in mind that I might request your presence later on if the planning gets too hectic for my liking."

* * *

The couple left the room together, Thor walking to the left in order to get to the boarding room and Y/n to the right for the library, together with Vakt. She hoped to run into Talia or even Oswaldo later on so she could catch up with them properly.

"So," the woman said in a teasing voice after they had rounded the first corner, "I heard a little something about you and Talia."

Vakt's footsteps faltered for a second. He moved his head to stare at the ground, but his blush was still very visible. "Yes. Right. About that." He spoke uncomfortably.

Y/n merely giggled, "It's quite alright. There is no need to be weird about it, but if you don't wanna talk you don't have to."

"Well, I do suppose I should thank you. It is because of you that we got the chance to meet, after all."

Upon stepping into the library it became clear that it was devoid of any other people. This was taken as an opportunity to disregard any and all manners and she proceeded to unceremoniously flop onto one of the couches there. She already had her book with her, but still went to the library anyway. As much as she was happy to be back, she already wanted a change in scenery. She didn't want to feel stuck. Not again.

Vakt stood quietly at the door, not looking directly at Y/n, but watching closely enough so he'd see any potential threat coming.

"Hey, Vakt?" The Midgardian asked after a little while, the book now resting open on her chest, "Do you happen to know how to use chakram?"

He appeared to have been caught a little of guard by the question, "As a matter of fact, I do not. My apologies, my lady. Why do you ask?"

"Thor got me some a little bit ago and I think I want to continue training with them. Having a teacher I know and trust definitely makes that process a whole heck of a lot better."

"He gave you weaponry? He must really care about your safety. I am certain there is at least one other guard who does possess such knowledge."

"I don't even really know why it would make a difference. If I was put into a position where I need to fight someone your size, or god forbid bigger, I wouldn't win even if I did master those things."

"Well, with that attitude you certainly would not."

Y/n exhaled a laugh at the comment. "Whatever you say, dude."

* * *

Thor had already made servants notify all advisors and generals of the meeting. He didn't even consider the fight he had had with said generals, his friends. He was much too focused on providing Y/n with the proper safety, which meant ending the battle against Jotunheim once and for all. He didn't even bother thinking about the possibility of losing or the consequences of it.

He made his last turn and found himself in front of the big doors to the negotiating room. And a negotiation it would be. Even if Thor had the final say in every matter, the others could still protest.

Most people were already present, including Sif and Hogun. No Fandral however, but that was to be expected of him.

"Morning." Thor greeted. All advisors responded to some extent and so did Hogun. "Shall we wait for Fandral?"

"He will not be coming." Sif remarked snidely.

The king raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

Both of his friends got a look of both horror, and in Sif's case disgust, on their faces, "Because you blew him through a wall, you oaf!"

_Oh. Right._

The event had somehow completely slipped his mind. He'd been to busy with Y/n. And there his thoughts went again...

But no! No, he had to focus. For her.

"The Allfather reached out to me from Valhalla last night. It is time we end what he started so long ago." He changed the subject.

"You suggest war?" Advisor Orm seemed surprisingly shocked. At least Thor thought so.

"Be fair, it had been a long time coming. It has officially been declared for months."

"Sir-" Ama tried getting her piece of mind in, but was cut off, and decided to be taken over, by Bjørn.

"What plan do you have in mind, if any?"

That's the question the god had been waiting for, "I have already notified the dwarfs to start working on weaponry and armor fit for Mid- and Asgardians. Vanaheim's troop stand at our disposal and depending on Volstagg's performance we may be able to snag some extra benefits and resources off Alfheim."

"So we wait for Sir Volstagg's return?" Bjørn asked further.

"No. We must attack as soon as possible, to make sure Jotunheim will be behind in terms of organization. A frost giant was send to Vanaheim recently, however, so there is a chance they are already preparing as we speak. Furthermore, we will start by deploying Asgardian soldiers and if backup is needed we will extend to the Vanir. I told them they were the last resort, but anything will be preferred over Midgardians, I'm sure they will understand. Oh, but do get the humans to train just in case. Is there any reason to believe this would not be feasible?"

A momentary silence befell the audience.

"So that is it?" Ama spoke up first, "We go back to war?"

Thor was taken aback again, "What? Yes. Yes, of course we do. What do you think we have been discussing for the last half year?!" 

"I am merely saying-"

"Are you truly so incompetent that you assumed this would all blow over in a week's time?!"

"I think the point Lady Ama is trying to raise is the people. Surely, if we are at war, our usual military force will not suffice. We will have to deploy regular citizens once again. How will they feel about their new, inexperienced king immediately sending them back into it?" Sir Orm added.

"I am not the one who started this. Laufey directly attacked our royal family and any Asgardian should be glad to have the possibility of enacting revenge."

"And if they start a rebellion?" Sif joined the advisors' side.

"Then they will be rightfully convicted of treason."

"Thor-" Hogun started, gravely concerned just as all the others in attendance. But like all the others, he was promptly ignored.

"I am scheduling a break of ten minutes, which starts right this moment." And just like that, he left the room.

* * *

Y/n sat on the couch, curiously observing the pages of one of the books Vakt had picked out for her. It was about how to properly wield and make use of chakram. There was also another book about fighting tactics in general.

She tried her hardest to take in the information, to carefully read each word and thoughtfully examined every picture. Though it was an uphill battle not letting thoughts about Thor distract her.

Speak of the devil...

Without any sort of warning the door was powerfully pushed open. Vakt was instantly ready for a fight, holding his sword out towards the opening, only lowering it again when he saw who it was.

“You are dismissed from your duties for the day.” Thor told him.

Y/n willingly, in fact excitedly, let him pick her up and wonder off. She did leave her guard with a quick wave.

Thor carried Y/n with one arm under her ass, her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed a few times as they made their way through the countless hallways. "I hope you will not mind sitting through more negotiations," He then disclaimed, "But it is necessary in order to maintain your safety and my sanity."

Y/n could feel his heart racing. She smiled, "I don't care. As long as you're there."

As soon as they reached their destination Sif rolled her eyes and Hogun leaned his face into his hands.

“Where was I?” Thor asked, already much less irritated purely by Y/n’s presence. “I have yet to hear any good criticism against my stance.”

“Clearly the death of hundreds, if not thousands is not enough for you.” Orm spat.

“More casualties will die at the Jotun’s hands if we do nothing.” The god put a protective hand on the small of his lady’s back.

“My concern stays with the people’s reaction.” Sif added.

It was Thor’s turn to roll his eyes. “The people should be excited.” Y/n noticed how he was holding the armrests of his chair a little to tightly. She put a reassuring hand on his upper arm. He sighed. “Even if they do not, it has not been an issue in the past when war was much more senseless. I once again, do not see the problem. So unless you are all willing to kiss Asgard goodbye, it is high time we make a move. Right this second!”

"That will not be necessary." An unknown, agitated voice declared. Everyone's head turned to the door to the room they were in. It had been closed by a guard after Thor had entered, yet it was now the place where a tall man dressed with green and golden attire and long, black hair stood. Everyone in the room, even Y/n, knew instantly who he was.

Loki.


	24. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just posting a little exposition chapter UWU

Thor stood up so fast, Y/n fell off his lap onto the floor. He didn't notice.

"L... Loki..?" The name was weak on his tongue. A meak whisper laced with uncertainty. Had he truly lost his mind?

Loki only sighed, his tone still heavily irritated, "Brother." He grumbled a greeting.

Thor dared to take a few steps closer, still afraid his brother would dissapear into nothingness if he wasn't careful enough in his approach.

The raven prince spoke before he could, "Everything."

"Wha-"

"I have tried every. Single. _Possible_ way to get you to drop the whole ordeal. To drop the idea of going to war, but it can't be done! You are simply so bloodthirsty that nothing was capable of blocking you."

"I do not understand..." Thor was slowly getting his voice back. 

Loki took a deep breath and focused his energy. Something about him changed. His skin gradually lost its color until it magically turned a bright blue and when he opened his eyes they were the deepest red. He had become the very thing Thor hated so much. A frost giant.

Gasps from nearly all bystanders were audible.

The king immediately summoned Mjolnir, ready for a fight, "What kind of trickery is this?!"

"No trickery, only the ugly truth. I am not your brother. Odin must have brought me here after the last war against Jotunheim, Norns know why. Perhaps it was pure political strategy. I am after all the rightful heir to Jotunheim's throne."

Thor stood in silent horror as the man he had thought to be his brother shifted his form back to looking Asgardian.

"Laufey is dead." He then announced.

Thor almost couldn't believe it, "Are you certain?"

"I killed him with my very own hands."

"B-but how? And when? Did you not die?!" Lady Ama demanded.

Loki let out a laugh that was almost a scoff, "Do I look dead to you?

"Just let him explain!" Sif yelled at everyone who had or was planning to interrupt.

"Why thank you Sif, you clearly have undergone no change." He shortly remarked. “I was apparently more aware of what went down in this place than it’s very own security. When Laufey entered, I knew immediately. I sent a clone of myself, for safety reasons, to notify father and mother... I did not have enough time. Both were killed. I kept hidden, having seen how powerful he was. After he fled I chased him, finding out about the passageway he had used to travel between realms and just like that I was in Jotunheim. You wounded him enough so that I was able to defeat him, but found out about my true form as well.”

"And you did not- oh I do not know- bother to notify me?!" Thor screamed at the top of his lungs, tears now freely streaming down his face.

"Calm yourself. My people would never have accepted an alliance with their greatest enemy right after getting a new king they already considered an outsider." Loki continued, "It is not like I did not think of you at all. I know you. I knew how much of a toll everything would take on you, so I came up with a solution." He not so subtly directed his gaze towards Y/n.

Now it was her turn to be confused and shocked.

"What of her?" The king clutched his hammer even tighter.

"Well, you needed something to keep you sane. I may have pulled a few strings for you to find the right person."

Silence befell the small crowd once more. Most had no clue what exactly was being referred to, but Y/n realized quickly.

You see, when she had been sent to clean Thor’s hotel room it had been quite the surprise considering she had never been put to that task on one of the higher floors. Let alone the most VIP of VIP rooms. She’d completely brushed it off back then, opting to focus on the job at hand, but it all finally clicked in her head.

“So what?” She bravely asked, though her voice was shaky, her words nearly mumbled, “I meet Thor, we end up... together and he stays ‘sane’? And then? What does this have to do with anything? Why come to tell the story _now_?”

“As if you even know what you are talking about. Though I knew you would be at least a little bright, Lady Y/n. Not bright enough to save your mind, however.” Loki smiled to himself, but he was already speaking again before anyone could ask about that, “I am getting ahead of myself. As I was busy trying to win the Jotuns over, it soon occurred to me your lust for violence. Revenge. I couldn’t afford that. I needed to be a stable ruler before I would be able to return and we could unite peacefully. So I once again attempted to tailor the situation to my benefit. Tried to create a little... distraction for you.”

Thor’s eyes widened with the realization of what that meant, “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing you did not want from her. You already told her yourself before, did you not? I made sure she did not want to leave.”

Y/n listened in abject horror as that, somehow repressed, memory resurfaced. She knew about it already. She knew Thor had enchanted her, so how did she-

"How do you know about-"

”I gave myself a different appearance and Fandral unknowingly hired me. And I thought, I truly believe with every fiber of my body, that that would prove to be enough... But no. It is _never_ enough for you. All you do is want more. I gave you a perfectly fine distraction, yet you still wanted your war. The sheer amount of effort I put into trying to, unbeknownst to you, sway you away from that goal is pathetically laughable at this point! I repressed memories of what went down inside of her head, I kept taps on her, I made her care for you, but you just did! Not! Care! And at _last_ when I decide to send a messenger directly to in order to alert you of my wellbeing. You kill it!” Loki isn’t holding anything back anymore. It is clear that the months of hard work have rendered him at best frustrated and at worst less than sane.

“The Jotun on Vanaheim...” Thor pieces together.

Loki claps his hands slowly a few times, “Congratulations, Thor. You managed to think smartly for _once_.”

“All this is-“ Sir Orm tries to butt in, resulting only in Mjolnir flying dangerously close past his face.”

“I’m sorry, can I get some elaboration on those last few points?” At this point, even Y/n has lost all ability to care about being afraid.

“Oh. Oh, but of course you can.” In the middle of his sentence Loki’s voice appears to change. It sounds soft, feminine, familiar. His form reshapes as well. He gets much shorter, his lean body molding into subtle curves and his fancy leather clothed transforming easily into the basic fabric of a servant’s dress. And then there she stood.

Talia.

She laughs, presumably at the way Y/n’s face contorted in reaction, “Do not look so horrified now. I am not all the girl was. She is still a real person, I merely impersonated her to get close to you.”

“That doesn’t even begin to make it okay!” Y/n screeched, “And what- I- you-“

“Articulate, wench.” The Jotun snapped as he transformed back into his Asgardian looking self.

“Fix my head!”

Loki’s smile fades that very second, a small, sinister smirk emerging in its place, “You would not want that.”

“Except I do!”

“Well, you should not want it. My magic is the only thing preventing you from loosing your mind right here, right now. Honestly, with how you have been treated, keeping you sane was almost more difficult than convincing Thor not to start a war.”

"She was treated how?" Bjørn joined in as well.

"Oh, where to begin..." Loki, stated with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Loki." Thor warned him, internally panicked at being exposed in front of the council.

"There was having her rights signed away, the rape..."

"Take it back."

"Drugging her, hiring someone to mess with her head..."

"Last chance."

"And that time he hit her in the head so hard she got a concuss-" Both Sif and Hogun jumped at Thor at the same time, trying their hardest to hold him back. Loki, meanwhile, just stood there. Still smirking.

It seemed for a moment like the king would overpower his friends once more, his eyes already starting to turn bright blue again, but then Hogun punched him straight against the temple. Thor stumbled and lost his balance.

All this time Y/n did not react. She only tried to comprehend what her life had become, and was failing miserably.

Hogun, in an uncharacteristic act of aggressive action, crouched down next to his friend, put a demanding hand on his cheek to push his face into the floor and asked, "It does not sit right with me. Where does Fandral come into this. He was mentioned, but at least you, as much as you have been acting horrible, can be chalked up to circumstance. But what about him? Did you pull him into this?"

Thor smiled, then chuckled, then let out a full blown cackle that cost him all the air in his lungs, "You clearly don't know him at all."

A fight seemed to break out between the two, Y/n was too absent to even know at this point. She tried to think, but it was as if Loki was still attempting to block her mind in that very moment. Before she even knew it herself, she stood across from the raven king. She took a few more steps closer to him, her small hands grabbing a weak hold onto his armor.

"Give me my mind back."

Loki gave her a look. Perhaps it was pity. Perhaps it was disgust. Or perhaps it was indifference. Perhaps it didn't even matter anymore. What mattered was the slow, small shake of his head and his hand on top of her skull.

Too many images to count flashed before her eyes, through her soul and mind.

She was out of her own control now. Her knees gave out, her lungs released all its contents into a screech.

Pure agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get me wrong. I love that I’ve written this series and the response to it, but I’m starting to get a bit tired of it. My motivation for writing is just down as of late and I’m ready to start with the next thing. Oh well, we’re almost at the end anyways. PREPARE though, because shit is about to go down in these last few chapters!


	25. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind break and realization

Y/n ran through the hallways. She wasn't sure when she had started running or even where to, as long as it was away from Thor.

_He's crazy. He's crazy, he's crazy, he's cra- he's going to kill me. He's lost it._

Some words being spoken a few corridors away from her made her double over in fear, collapsing to the ground. Her mind went a thousand miles per hour towards no destination. Her breathing was fast, without any semblance of rhythm. Her chest got tighter and tighter, as her lap was getting soaked by the tears that dropped from her face.

Time seemed to not exist, as if everything was happening at the exact same moment.

A hand grabbed Y/n's shoulder, to which she violently jerked away.

Through tear stained vision she saw Freyr's face, staring at her with a dirty smirk. Then it appeared to be more like Thor, his eyes full of the lighting. It was as if who she was looking at wasn’t even a person, merely a mannequin for her to project her fears onto.

A voice was audible, but only distantly, even though it was clearly coming for the person right in front of her. The girl didn't focus on it. She couldn't focus on anything. She felt like she was officially at her breaking point. She wailed, attempting to crawl away, but finding her arms held no strength. The hand touching her now felt like a thousand of them. They sneaked and explored every crevice of skin she had. Her legs closed instinctively, bringing only more horrific memories back to the surface.

Y/n built up so many emotions at once, leading to a sobbing, overstimulated mess on the palace floor. In that moment she wished only to pass out, perhaps even die, if only it meant calming her raging mind. Like a tired child still forced awake by a fear of the darkness. What could or would possibly hurt her? Did it even matter as long as the fear was there?

The ground vibrated with the steps people were taking on it. In a sense it was a reminder of a simple time when Y/N’s biggest worry was getting so many messages in a friends group chat that she had to turn her sound off. The vibrations just kept going and going. Maybe her phone still rang to that day. All the family and friends she’d unceremoniously been pulled away from. No ‘goodbye’, no ‘see you later’. She was gone.

The people she so cared for had likely lost any semblance of hope at seeing her again. As had she, considering just how long ago she disappeared. Come to think of it, how long had it been? A few months? A year? Did it even matter anymore? Did anything matter anymore?

One of her shaking hands moved to her face in a quick slap. Again and again. As if trying to wake herself from the waking nightmare her life had become. Someone, the person from before that was still there, stopped her, grabbed her wrists and held them down of her lap. It made her feel restricted, stuck. Like all the times she’d been taken advantage of.

Held down. Restrained. Helpless.

She struggled and sobbed, finding her throat and eyes now dry. Soon there were no tears left to cry, no screams left to be heard.

She was empty.

Numb.

The distorted words seemed to come a little closer, as the hold on her wrists lessened.

“-ay... I... Y/-...”

“...What?” Y/n finally manages to ask with a barely understandable mumble. Her vision was slowly clearing, now that she stopped crying.

“What happened..?” She was pretty sure the person said more, but this was the only part that mattered to her.

Her curiosity suddenly became a desperate need to now who was in front of her.

_Please. Anyone but Thor._

She wanted to ask. All she needed was a single word... but nothing came. She couldn’t even will herself into speaking. She was beyond it.

“Please, stay calm.” The, male, voice was clear to her now, though still quite soft. He was probably doing that on purpose as to not started her, though.

Y/n tried to say his name, but still nothing happened. She moved her eyes, not her head, up to him. His bright, concerned green eyes that had been so damaged. It left her wondering if hers looked as such.

“Oswaldo...” She finally managed to whisper.

“Do not worry, my lady. I am right here.”

Now it was the question what she wanted to do with this information. Did she want him to help? Did she want him to stay or leave her be? Leave her to finally rest eternally.

“Everything will be alright.” The man smiled as he moved to try and lift Y/n, likely to bring her back to Thor’s chambers. She obviously didn’t let him. Shaking, and eventually kicking him away from her.

“Alright, I see. Is there any way you would allow me to help?”

He meant well, that much was obviously. But Y/n just wanted him to leave her be. She couldn’t function with her own thoughts, let alone those of others.

“Go...” She meekly pleaded.

Oswaldo took a bit to respond. When he did he sounded soft and fragile himself, “Don’t ever tell me that again. I won’t leave you here... Come on.” The servant took the woman’s arm, put it around his shoulder and tried to get her to stand up.

At this point, Y/n gave up on trying to fight it. It would only cost her more energy.

* * *

Back in the boarding room everyone had different concerns. In some part it was Loki’s return, but mostly everyone was busying themselves trying to stop Thor from killing the Jotun.

Thor himself tried not to let the thunderous rage take hold of him again, but it was a struggle.

“What did you do to her?!”

“Only what she asked me to.” Loki explained casually, standing in the same spot with a neutral expression. “If I had only seen you like this, I would have known a long time ago that your bloodlust had gotten the better of you.” He remarked.

“Shut up, Loki!” Sif yelled, desperately holding onto one of Thor’s arms.

“By the Norns, Thor, what did you do to that poor girl?” Lady Ama was of course concerned. Why wouldn’t she be? With what Loki said earlier and now the Midgardian’s reacting to recollecting it all.

“I loved her!”

Shock shot through three out of the four people holding Thor down, Sif having already known that fact for some time.

“You call that love?” Fandral asked from where he was still laying on the floor with a bleeding face. “You really have gone mad.

Thor totally ignored the comment, instead using the window of opportunity created by the others’ shock to escape from their grasp.

He charged at Loki, who promptly teleported away. Thor kept running however, unconcerned with his brother, instead wanting to focus on his lady.

How? How had they gone from sunshine and rainbows to them both probably being crazier than ever before in the span of a few hours?

He blasted through all the halls, opening every door and yelling out her name, quickly interrogating anyone he passed.

Not knowing what else to do Thor found himself going to the only place he knew Y/n had some connection to; the library.

With a push nearly strong enough to push the door off its hinges, the king looked through every corner and crevice of the room. Behind the couches, past some of the bigger bookshelves, under the tables and even behind the curtains. Alas, she still was nowhere to be found.

“Could I possibly assist with anything?” A young maid stood in the doorway, having clearly noticed the god’s distress.

“I’m looking for my lady. About this tall-“ He held his hand flat in the sky around where he assumed the top of Y/n’s head would be “-wearing a red dress and-“

“I do believe to have seen her.” The maid told truthfully.

“Where?!” Thor was already headed to the door again, ready to run as fast as his legs could and would carry him.

“A servant was supporting her while they made their way towards the East exit of the palace. I am unsure who he was-“

Thor didn’t even bother listening to the rest of what the girl had to say. All he could do was go.

He had to be on the opposite side of the palace from where the library was and so even if he was a god, it would take him some time to reach his destination.

He tried to use this time to think of what he was going to say, because, truly, what could he say? He had a gut feeling that ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t going to cut it. Was there even a way for him to ever make amends? He wanted to shut these thoughts out, but also realized he shouldn’t be allowed to.

_You have treated her so poorly for so long now. Played and tortured her to feed your own ego. To reach your own peak._

Images of Y/n when he first tried to use her flashed before his eyes. Long forgotten had been the days of her tight entrance not being able to accommodate him. Of his anger getting him to punch a mirror and pass out. Of the tears and the fear, the pleading and begging of a scared young woman.

_But it wasn’t even that long ago. You got so mad at Freyr for putting her through such things, like you were any better. You deserve no forgiveness, but she deserves her peace._

Thor’s steps faltered as he came to an abrupt stop.

He didn’t deserve her, he realized. He couldn’t, in good or bad conscience, continue his sick, perverted ways.

But what else was there for him to do? Let her go? Surely she would never return to him and that’s not what he wanted either! Though it would be best that way and he new it; even if she didn’t die, he couldn’t afford another loss.

He had known for a while he was on thin ice with basically everyone. His advisors didn’t trust him, the people didn’t want another war and he was starting to sever his ties with the only friends he had. Not to mention how many others must now of his madness at this point and if one more thing went wrong they would surely be advocating for him to be kicked off the throne.

_Perhaps it is best that way. Allow Loki to take reign and do what he does best. As much as he is conniving, he was always the better diplomat of us two._

Thor slowly picked up his pace again, hoping Y/n would still be there by the time he arrived. It was his time to show her he could make a selfless decision. That he could truly put her needs before his own, as any good king should.

It was his time to let her go.

* * *

Thor rounded the last corner and at last reached the Eastern exit. He noted how there weren’t any guards there standing around, as they usually did and it didn’t take very long to find out why.

Outside, on the path of the garden, laid multiple guards and one servant boy. They didn’t appear to be bleeding to death, but were most definitely harmed.

“What is this? What happ- where is Y/n?!” The king demanded, hurriedly looking around to see if she was anywhere. Even with the weapons training she’s received, there was just no way she had taken down several trained, professional guards.

The servant boy rolled from his stomach into his back. He groaned softly. His face was covered in blood due to his nose.

“A man. Showed up... and took her.” He panted.

“What?! What man? What did he look like?”

“I don’t know... It all went so fast.” The boy clearly sounded upset at himself, but Thor felt that was only justified.

His mind went all directions and panic settled in as the king realized his, highly unstable, love had been taken by some stranger and was now in a lot of danger.

If he thought he was mad before, he hadn’t known a thing.

With all the thunderous power he had he bolted through the palace, back to the boarding room, breaking through several doors and walls in his way. He flew through the place at record speed.

He had no ability to care left.

There was only anger.

Anger and determination.

_Forgive me, my lady. I will bring you back to safety at once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve completed the first chapter of a new series I’m now working on, but I wanna wait a little longer before publishing it so that I can pour all my focus into this story until it’s finished.


	26. The Problems We Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can never have a quiet day on Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this story is still so overwhelming! I could never properly express my gratitude towards you guys <3

Y/n’s heartbeat throbbed in almost every area of her body, but especially her head. A strange sensation rested on the back of her head. She was unsure if it was burning or freezing, but could certainly tell it wasn’t good. The woman made an attempt to open her eyes, only to find the light too bright.

It was a battle trying to remember what had happened. Y/n vaguely recalled running away from Thor and... _someone_ being there for a little bit, but it was all a mere blur.

The throbbing sensation started up around her right eye as well, making it feel like the Midgardian’s head was about to be crushed by the force and pain coming from both sides.

Even if her eyes wouldn’t open, the next step was to try and get up, or at least move a little. That proved to be difficult. All Y/n limbs felt like they were made of stone. Frozen and heavy, immovable.

“My lady?” Came a male voice from the right.

The woman’s head moved slowly, opening with a thousand blinks.

Before she knew it she saw a face, not to far away from hers. The man beside her was crouching next to where she was laying on the floor. He blocked out the light which presumably came from a window, making it possibly for Y/n to open her eyes, yet making it difficult for her to really see who the man was.

Squinting a little more, the features of his face slowly came into view. With shining, concerned, yet off putting eyes staring back at her.

Y/n’s eyes widened in abject horror, desperately praying she was mistaken or hallucinating from the pain in her head.

No such mercy was granted and she was ultimately faced with what was for her an incomprehensible monster...

* * *

Asgard’s royal advisors and Thor’s friends had one thing in common. One very crucial, problematic thing:

They were tired of Thor’s nonsense and insanity. Yet they were also unsure if they trusted Loki to an extent that he could become king. Though admittedly, they’d prefer anyone to the golden king at this point.

So imagine their utter frustration and confusion when, after making such a huge scene, Thor spontaneously dashed straight through the wall, looking more pissed off than he was before.

“He took her!” He roared.

“What now?” Sif asked unamused and borderline uncaring.

“Some man kidnapped my lady!”

Sir Bjørn raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“I do not know who did it! I do not think anyone does!”

“Then what do you want us to do about it?” Loki said.

Thor felt just about ready to explode. He couldn’t possible take all the anger anymore. Lighting was already accumulating in and around his body. He felt ready to destroy an entire realm, so the few people in the room would be no issue.

“You will get me an investigative team and find her as soon as possible, before I end your miserable lives!” The king’s voice was getting raspy from all the yelling.

“No such thing will be done.” Stated Sir Orm.

“And why would that be?” Keeping his voice calm and quiet was an incredible challenge.

“Because you will no longer be king.” Lady Ama explained, “It is clear that you are in to unstable of a mindset to be able to properly function with the pressures that being ruler brings with it-“

“No, no, no, no, n- I do not have time for this! Y/n could be in life threatening danger!”

“So are our people.” Hogun spoke up. His look was nothing short of disapproving, even disgusted as he looked at the man he had called his friend for centuries, “But they now come first.”

Thor wanted to scream, break stuff, hurt these people as much as Y/n was likely being hurt at that moment.

Luckily a soldier came running in at that very moment. He held a scroll in his hand and bowed at the sight of the king, “My Leigh. I have an urgent message from Vanaheim.”

Thor groaned loudly, not interested in other people’s problems at that moment, “What is it now?!”

“It is about the crown prince Freyr. He was still in a coma yesterday night, but it was discovered that he had disappeared this morning. With the amount of time between him being seen, the king and queen suspect it may be a kidnapping, possibly done by Jotunheim, and they request Asgard’s help in getting him back.”

Thor’s hands started shaking at the sheer mention of that asshole, but he had to keep himself composed just a little. He shot Loki a look, considering the mention of Jotunheim.

Loki lightly shook his head as a sign of denial. The soldier now staring wide eyed at the prince he thought was dead.

“Hold up.” Lady Ama demanded the attention, “Two people gone in one day?” Suddenly Y/n’s disappearance seemed much more significant.

“Both of which are close to different royal houses.” Bjørn added, “And Loki, you have _nothing_ to do with this?”

“Nothing.” Loki clarified.

“Oh, yeah? How do we know this is not you trying to trick us into your schemes again?” Sif wondered.

“Exactly. If you are merely doing this to make me seem truly out of my mind-“

“I don’t have any way to prove my innocence. You will simply have to take my word for it. Also, believe me, brother, nothing had to be done to make you seem insane.”

Thor, ignoring Loki’s comment, nodded at the soldier to dismiss him. He took a deep breath, the thunder dissipating again and considered the circumstances. “Now that this is an international problem, will you people get me an investigative team?”

“Do not instantly think you have all control back. You are still a danger.” Sir Orm reminded the king.

“Easy. Let us first make sure his mental state is not some kind of curse or spell.” Lady Ama shot a look at Loki.

“Priorities.” Hogen said. “We must find out what is going on first.”

* * *

Y/n’s eyes went wide with terror as she stared back into the cold eyes of her former attacker.

“How are you feeling?” Freyr asked.

The woman wanted to say, scream, but mostly ask so many different things. Why was she here? Where even was she? Where was Thor? Would Freyr hurt her?

It seemed to be a loosing situation for her either way.

The prince reached for her shoulders, but she violently jerked away from him, already able to guess what he would do.

Freyr sighed and stood up from where he had been crouching next to the Midgardian.

He went and grabbed a cup of water, then came back to her. “Try to sit up and drink this.”

All Y/n had to do was raise a wary eyebrow for him to understand her concerns. “It is not poisoned. There is nothing weird in it. It is regular water like you have on Midgard.” The woman still didn’t fully buy it, but that wasn’t the problem of Vanaheim’s prince.’

He walked out for her field of view, talking to her, yet in a tone that made it seem like he wasn’t aware anyone was in the room with him.

“Do not take any of this personally. I did not intend to cause the harm I apparently did. You were on Vanaheim, you have seen how open we, or at least I, are about carnal pleasures. We find ideas such as sharing partners only natural. Your king was being stupidly clingy.” Freyr scoffed before he continued, “But no one gets to knock me through a wall and nearly _kill_ me and get away without any repercussions. I heard all that was said whilst I was in that coma. They did not even think Thor did it!” He smashed his fist down on some wooden surface Y/n still could not see. “But his unwillingness to share you did clue me in just how important you are to him. Ironic how him caring for you ultimately became the thing to put you in danger.”

“He doesn’t care...” Y/n meekly managed to get out.

“I beg your pardon?”

“He doesn’t care... He only wants to hurt me...” The regained memories of her time with Thor were still fresh in Y/n’s mind. To the point she was almost happy to be with Freyr just to not have to be around the Asgardian. Almost.

“Sounds like I am not the only one who has had a negative experience. If so, then I am sure you would be glad to make his life just a little bit worse.”

Y/n gave a questioning look.

Freyr’s response was a mere smirk. But devilish one at that.

* * *

Thor anxiously paced back and forth through his chambers. He had been advised to reside in the as to not cause more damage or get in the way of the investigation.

How? How did this happen. This was the second time someone had managed to Sneek into the palace. And if Loki hadn’t confirmed that Laufey was dead, the king would have assumed it was him a second time.

The rest of the room was a mess of broken, torn apart and shattered pieces of furniture.

Thor allows his gaze to linger on his bed for a moment. So many memories, happy and otherwise, took place in it. He so wished to feel Y/n’s body next to him in that bed again.

He wondered why that wasn’t an option anymore. Well, because she was gone, naturally, but he knew damn well it was more than that. It was his own fault. A consequence of his actions. He pushed her boundaries until they had no where else to go and was somehow still surprised she lost it. The only reason she hadn’t done so before was because of Loki’s mind-blocks.

He should have known.

At some point that feels both hours and minutes later, Sif comes into his room with a piece of technology. Thor recognized it as a holographic communication device. It was still very new, but handy for sure.

“The royals of Vanaheim wish to speak with you. I will be here to remain as supervision.” The female warrior explained.

“I am not a child.”

“But even you must recognize how far you have fallen.” Sif snapped.

Thor downcast his eyes, before looking back up to his friend’s, if he could still call her that, voice. “I have also received message from Volstagg. He will return within the day.”

“What do we tell about Loki?” Their asks, ignoring the woman’s comment.

“What about him?”

“The Vanir still think it was a frost giant who harmed their price.”

“Was it not?” Sif raised a knowing, yet threatening eyebrow.

Thor considered if he should tell the truth, “...He raped my lady.”

Sif’s hands dropped to her side. She almost appeared to be holding her breath. “Why does it always come back to the Midgardian?”

“I do not know,” Thor snapped, “All I know is what happened. He hurt Y/n and so I hurt him back. Now, what do we tell these people?!”

The warrior slowly turned to the king, a questioning look on her face, but a great disturbance in her eyes, “You do not think... Is there a possibility Freyr took the girl?”

Thor’s eyes widened in realization and rage. He couldn’t come up with any proof or logical reasoning on the fly, but the idea seemed to fit so well he instantly believed it.

“Because if he raped her, that could possibly indicate that he has taken a liking to her. And if you harmed him it would make perfect sense why he would want to get back at you through your woman.” Sif theorized.

Oh, now Thor was _convinced_. Seemingly no one else who had a vendetta against Thor knew how important Y/n was to him.

“Begin the call.” He ordered through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this whole story was originally supposed to be smut with very little, if any, plot. But when I went to write a kind of plot introduction it spiraled into what it is today :)


End file.
